A Fish Called Wanda
by Commander
Summary: As Timmy impatiently awaits the birth of his baby sibling, Wanda tells him her life story... one filled with drama, romance, tragedy, cliffhangers, and a crazed author...
1. Tell me a story

(AN: Oh smorgasbord.

Okay… it is now October 2005… two years after I wrote this thing. Of course, during those two years I have improved DRASTICALLY. Not saying I'm any good now, by any means, but I'm sure as heck better now than I was back then! I keep getting better, and my older stories fade into the background. Even Origins has rather faded in people's minds.

Not this story, however. Which, to be perfectly honest with you, embarrasses me. I've gotten SO much better. This story rambles, it has terrible grammatical errors, it's clichéd… I could go on and on.

And yet, about every month, I get a new review for this story! What the hell? At the time of this writing I have 126 reviews, about twice as many as any other story I've written. Why can't you people just let this story sit in retirement in peace?

(cough) Okay, so I know a lot of you love this story. Your problem, not mine. (laughs) But I just want to say that, honestly and truly, I can write better than this. Keep an eye on my NEW stories, not my old ones.

So yeah, I'm almost apologizing here. I would edit it, but that seems almost pointless, as the story has been rendered completely untrue by recent FOP episodes. (Keep in mind that when I wrote this, there were only two seasons of the show, and the episodes rarely delved into Cosmo and Wanda's history!) So I'm going to leave it as it is, warts and all.

Still, though, I know that many of you love this story like none other, and after getting over my shock at that, I'm really honored and touched. And I want to thank all of you… so special thanks and cookies go out to (deep breath):

Ceaseless Cloudy Days, JediAnn Solo, Empress Leia, Vamp Mirai, brenda, ChEeZiSgOoD420, bookworym, hecubus98413, Fairy1234, neosun7, Sara Dawson, Sarah, Lupine9, helgoth11, Samgirl, Elera? lol :), hipkid727, SpiderGrass, Miss Fairy World, Ash Black, Nova-chan, ….., Butch Hartman, Sara and her Pinkies, MinnieLover, Gerard.Way's.Lover, BouncingBall, Kathryn, Mystic Water Bender3, gods sent angel, Wall Flower, flightofpassage, Insomniac II, Ryuko DragonHalf, Band Geek 727, Wolfie, Dainty Daisy, wingedwish, johnny.depp's.fairy, Live2Write4Ever, Apricot Flowers, DJ Inuyasha, yakko's gal, WLiiAfanatic, None, Sasha Jay, Fred the Mutant Pickle, Jewel-Gurl73, and Apollo13. (dies)

That's fifty different reviewers, if I count correctly, FIFTY! You're all insane! But I love you anyway. ;) Thank you all SO MUCH. I just wish I could thank each and every one of you individually.

Anyway, I'm sorry for this HUGE author's note, but I thought's I'd butt in again on my most famous story and just say… I can write better now, but thanks for all of your support.

And now, without further ado (finally) here is the crummy, needs work, but still well-liked…

A Fish Called Wanda.

…………

Me again, writing an FOP story with a point! It'll actually have chapters! First and foremost, I'd like to apologize for any inconsistencies with my story. I haven't seen all the episodes, and knowing me, I'll probably write something that contradicts something from an episode I haven't seen. Or maybe even one I have seen! Just pretend it takes place in an alternate universe or something. And now for the legal stuff. Fairly Odd Parents doesn't belong to me. The characters don't belong to me, except for Castle, Sarah, Paula, Leslie, Randy, Xavier… that's about it for this chapter. Even the title doesn't belong to me. Wanna know something funny? I've never even seen the movie A Fish Called Wanda. Finally, I would like to thank the people who reviewed my pointless story. Go all treat yourselves to a cookie and think of me… and try not to puke. Okay, that's enough.)

Timmy Turner threw his Crimson Chin comic book in the already read pile by his bed. "Well, I've just finished reading three hundred fifty-two comic books and I can't remember a thing I read." He stood up, opened his bedroom door, and poked his head out, listening for any commotion. Nothing. Of course.

The recently turned eleven-year-old boy sat back down on his bed and sighed heavily, his blue eyes scanning the floor for no particular reason. Why was he so tense? Because today was the day. The day he had been both looking forward to and dreading for the last four months.

His baby sibling's due date.

Of course, that didn't really mean much, but still, his mom could still go into labor anytime, and Timmy knew he had to be around, because he wasn't really sure his dad would be able to handle it. Lucky for him it was summer, but still…

Timmy sighed again. His dad seemed to like the name "Rastis" for a boy. (AN: My dad almost named my younger brother this. I'm serious. My mom wanted to name him Henry. Lucky for him my older brother talked them out of those, and they compromised with Davy. And for the record, my older brother's name is Tim. :) )Timmy would have preferred a brother than a sister, but a brother named Rastis? Unfortunately, the baby hadn't really shown them if it was a boy or a girl. They wouldn't know till it was born.

"And it sure is taking its sweet time!" cried Timmy. He looked at his empty fish bowl. Cosmo, Wanda, and Castle were gone visiting Cosmo's mother. "Jeez, I'm surprised Wanda's lasted as long as she has," said Timmy.

Just after he said that, there was a pink poof and Wanda, Timmy's fairy godmother, appeared hovering over the fishbowl. She was holding her four-month-old daughter, Castle.

"Aha," said Timmy, smiling. "Couldn't put up with Mama Cosma that long?"

"She was in rare form tonight," said Wanda, her pink eyes narrowed slightly. "I mean, you should've seen how she looked at Castle. Half of the time she must've been thinking, 'That's Cosmo's daughter!' and she would gaze at her, but the other half of the time she must've thought, 'That's Wanda's daughter!' and then she glared at her."

"Lemme hold her," said Timmy, taking Castle out of Wanda's arms. Timmy was very fond of his "fairy godsister", and he bounced her up and down on his knee.

"Was your gramma freaking you out, Cassie?" he asked, using the nickname for her he always used. Castle laughed and cooed, her silver eyes filling with excitement.

Wanda smiled at them. "You're going to make a great older brother, Timmy."

Timmy ran his fingers through his brown hair, scratching his head in worry. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet," he admitted.

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Wanda, shrugging a little. "You're so good with Castle, I'm sure you'll be just as good with your sibling!"

Timmy handed Castle back to Wanda. "She sure is growing up fast. How long does it take fairies to grow up?"

"They grow up really fast," said Wanda. "For the most part, they're about fully grown when they're about twenty."

"That's not really fast to me," said Timmy.

"Well, sweetie, remember how long fairies live," said Wanda. "Fairies are only a child for a very small part of their lives."

"Except for Cosmo," laughed Timmy. Wanda chuckled a little. "But, then… how do fairies die, anyway? I mean, can they?"

"Oh, of course," said Wanda. "We're not immortal. I told you that fairies are dying out. Right now there's about half a million fairies, but about one hundred or so die each year—of old age or disease or in a freak accident or something. And we're just not replacing them."

"Half a million isn't really a small amount," said Timmy.

"It is, when you think about the fact that they're six billion humans," said Wanda. She sighed sadly. "And the number of unhappy children out there is… well, a lot of fairies are becoming godparents. Fairy World is almost empty!"

"Jeez, do you think they'll make Jorgen a godparent?" asked Timmy, laughing a little at the idea.

"Poor kid, they'd be even more miserable," said Wanda, laughing a little herself.

"Hey, I have another question. Why do you and Cosmo have crowns, but Castle doesn't? I mean, will she get it at a certain age? And when does she get her wand?"

"She'll get her wand when she's twelve," explained Wanda, "but she won't get her crown until she's made a significant contribution to the world or Fairy World. Lots of fairies don't ever even get crowns."

"So, a crown is kinda like a medal of honor or something?" asked Timmy.

Wanda nodded. "That's a good comparison."

Timmy smiled, but his smile turned into a look of confusion. "Then how the heck did Cosmo get one?"

Wanda laughed a little. "Well, the story behind that is…"

"And why do you fairies want for no adult to know about you?" cried Timmy suddenly. "I mean, what's so wrong about that? Why do you spend your whole lives with human kids who'll just become adults anyway? And why do you live in Fairy World? I mean, where did it come from? And if you're so secretive, how come there's 'fairy tales'? And if Jorgen's a fairy, how come he doesn't have any wings? And—"

"Alright, shut up!" cried Wanda. She pulled out a writing pad that she had written Timmy's questions on it, and frowned. "Oh, I see what's coming up here. Commander wants me to tell my life story!"

"Well duh!" said Commander. "Didn't you read the summary of the story?"

"Tell your life story?" asked Timmy. "Can that really answer all my questions?"

Wanda looked again at her writing pad. "Yes, and then some." She sat down on Timmy's bed, poofed up a cradle for Castle, and motioned for Timmy to come closer to him. "Get comfortable, this will take a while."

"How long?" asked Timmy.

"Well, this story will have chapters. What does that tell you?"

"Commander's actually writing chapters?" cried Timmy. "That's a stretch for her, isn't it?"

Commander glared a little. "I've written stories with chapters!" she cried. "What about Origins? Or Dot Dash? Or even my first crappy Powerpuff Girls stories? And Sophie, which I should probably finish before I start this story!"

"Too late!" laughed Timmy.

"We're getting off the topic here!" cried Wanda. "Let's see, where to begin… okay, that's good…"

"Where is that?"

"We're going back to when I was six," said Wanda with a smile. "I was getting ready for school, and…"

…………

"MOM! I need, I don't know, therapy, or something!"

Paula looked at her twenty-four year old daughter, Sarah, almost fuming. "Sarah, you know I have to get your sister to school! What is it?"

Sarah pulled her long red hair out of her red eyes. "It's about Wanda! You know, my sister who you have to get to school! You know what she did last night? I had a date with Tony, and she stole my wand in the middle of it and turned him into a cow!"

Paula smiled. "She's so talented!"

"Mom! I lost my boyfriend because of her! What was she doing there, anyway?"

Paula sighed. "She just wants to be like you, you know! You're her older sister!" She sighed again. "I knew I should have waited a little bit before having another child. Eighteen years is just too close in age." Paula looked around in the… archeological like house she lived in. "Where is she, anyway? WANDA! It's time for school!"

Wanda flew in quickly. Paula sighed at the sight of her younger daughter. Her pink hair was a mess, and her clothes were dirty.

"Wanda, I told you to look presentable for school!" she said, waving her wand and cleaning Wanda up with a poof. "Now hurry up, we're late!"

"Uh… Mommy?" said Wanda, pointing up at her mother's hair. "You're hair's kinda messy, too!"

Paula waved her wand again, and her dark purple hair was pulled up in a bun out of her eyes. "Now let's go!" she cried, dragging Wanda out the door.

"I'm sorry about last night, Sarah!" cried Wanda just before her mother poofed her off to school. Sarah sighed unhappily.

"She makes me feel so guilty sometimes," she muttered.

Wanda's mother made sure she was in the right place, then poofed back home. Wanda sighed a little. She knew her mother loved her, but she was always so busy. She was a wand sculptor, and her job took up a lot of her time. Her father was one too—in fact, that was how her parents had met.

Wanda flapped her small wings and flew over to the school… hovel… thing. It was only her fourth day of school, but she had already made friends. Her best friend so far was a girl named Leslie. They had a lot in common, besides the fact that they both had pink hair and pink eyes.

Speaking of Leslie… there she was, flying over to Wanda and crying. "What's wrong, Leslie?" asked Wanda.

Leslie sniffed. "It's… _Randolph_." Wanda gasped. Randolph was the school bully… who hated being called Randolph.

Wanda slapped her hand over Leslie's mouth. "Don't let him hear you call that!" she cried.

"I don't care!" cried Leslie. "He had a play wand, and he sent sparks out of it right at me! And now he's doing it to everyone else!"

"Let's teach him a lesson," growled Wanda, zooming over to where, sure enough, Randy was terrorizing the whole class.

Wanda gasped. That bully! He was holding a kid named Cosmo in one hand, and a kid named Xavier in the other, and it looked like he was going to smash their heads together!

"Why don't you beg for mercy?" taunted Randy to his captives.

"Please! Let me go!" cried Xavier. "What did I do?"

"Uh… I like cheese?" said Cosmo stupidly.

"I don't call either of those begging for mercy," said Randy, bringing his arms apart, and…

Wanda zipped in front of Randy, a toy wand in her hands, which she was pointing right in his face. "Let them go, _Randolph!_"

Randy glared at Wanda, dropped his captives unceremoniously, and glared at Wanda. "Don't call me that!"

"You deserve it, you meanie!" cried Wanda, holding the toy wand right in his face, still glaring at him.

Randy laughed. "You don't know how to use one of those! They're not very powerful, anyway! I found out how to make the sparks by accident! And I'm the smartest one here!"

Wanda smirked. "I turned my sister's boyfriend into a cow last night." All her classmates gasped.

Randy stared at her for a long time. Wanda felt a little scared, but tried not to let him know that. Finally Randy shrugged. "Jeez, I don't care. I'll have fun some other way." And then he flew off.

Wanda turned around to face her classmates, who were all staring at her. Leslie, who was a little further back than everyone else, had eyes popping out almost three inches. And still where they were dropped on the ground, Cosmo and Xavier were staring up at Wanda too, their jaws hanging open.

Finally, the fairies cheered. They ran up and hugged Wanda and called her a hero. After a lot of this, Wanda was left with only three other fairies; Leslie, Cosmo, and Xavier.

"They were right, Wanda, that was awesome!" cried Leslie. "Randolph actually looked scared of you!"

Xavier and Cosmo were still staring at Wanda with their jaws open. They looked ridiculous. Xavier had dark green hair and eyes, and Cosmo had a much brighter color green for his hair and eyes. Finally Xavier spoke. "Wanda, you're our hero."

"Yeah, even more than those people!" said Cosmo happily, seaming to break out of his trance. "Randy wasn't going to smash their faces in!"

"But they would have if you hadn't come," said Leslie. "You're so cool, Wanda!"

"Well, jeez, did you expect me to let him do that?" cried Wanda.

Their teacher stepped outside. "Class is starting! Come inside!"

Wanda flew into the classroom quickly. _Wow, they're all treating me like I'm some kind of goddess or something, _she thought.

(AN: Sorry this chapter is so long! Oh yeah, I drew some pictures of Castle if anyone wants to see them… pencil on lined paper, that is. Aren't I so professional? Anyway, Nova-chan's picture of Aphrodite was much cuter. Castle's kinda homely. But if you want to see them, tell me. See you next chapter!)


	2. Cougar and the Author's Revenge

(AN: Uh, I don't have much to say this time, believe it or not. The disclaimer is in effect throughout the whole story. And I still own all those before mentioned characters, as well as Todd and Cougar, who make their first appearances in this chapter. And on we go!)  
  
"So you stood up to the bully and became some sort of class hero?" asked Timmy.  
  
Wanda nodded. "At the time, I thought they were all being silly. I mean, I thought any one of them could have stood up to him if they wanted to. But he was pretty big and scary, now that I look back on it."  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"He was big. And bulky. He was only six, remember, so it was even freakier. And he had blue hair and… brown eyes, I think."  
  
"Just a minute." Timmy stood up and opened the door again, very quietly. He sighed, closed the door, and sat back down. "Nothing."  
  
"Timmy, if your mom goes into labor, I think you'll hear it," said Wanda.  
  
"She'll really yell in pain that much?"  
  
"Actually, I was thinking more about your dad," said Wanda.   
  
"Yeah, good point," admitted Timmy. "He'll probably freak out so much… so, back to your story. Were you in Fairy World?"  
  
Wanda's eyelids fluttered as if she were about to cry, but she quickly gathered herself. She still looked very sad, though. "No. Fairy World didn't even exist back then."  
  
"Why are you so sad?"  
  
"You'll find out later," said Wanda.   
  
"Oh." Timmy looked curious, but decided not to say anything. "So, you lived on Earth then?"  
  
Wanda nodded. "Yeah. We lived in little… uh, hovel type things. The humans… or at least, the ancestors of today's humans, were much more primitive than we were. I mean, their children didn't even go to school or anything. They were really jealous of us." Wanda gulped, and her eyes started blinking a little again.  
  
"Something about this is going to lead up to something bad," said Timmy. "I can just tell."  
  
"You're right, but not in this chapter," said Wanda. "Right now, I should probably tell you what happened that day after school."  
  
Timmy shrugged. "Sure. So, what happened?"  
  
Wanda laid back a little. "Well…"  
  
***  
  
Wanda sat outside the school, looking very bored. School had been let out half an hour ago, and yet there she sat, waiting for her mom to come get her. All the other students had been picked up, except for Leslie. Leslie sighed in boredom and looked at Wanda.  
  
Wanda returned the sigh. "So, are your parents working too, and too busy to come get you?"  
  
Leslie shook her head. "I don't think so. I just think they forgot about me. Sometimes I think they forget they have me. One time I heard them tell someone that they didn't have any kids."  
  
"Do you think they're being mean to you?" asked Wanda.  
  
"Not really," shrugged Leslie. "They're just forgetful and stupid, I think."  
  
A poof came out of nowhere and startled the girls. They looked up and saw Sarah.  
  
"Where's Mommy and Daddy?" asked Wanda.  
  
Sarah shrugged. "Working, probably. Sorry, I would have come earlier, but I kinda forgot. And I thought they'd be off work by now, anyway. Be thankful I know where school is!"  
  
"Can Leslie come too?" asked Wanda. "Her parents forgot about her."  
  
"They forgot about you?" asked Sarah in disbelief. Leslie nodded. "Jeez, what wonderful parents," muttered Sarah. "Okay, I'll take you home too. I hope I have enough magic saved up to get all three of us back…"  
  
Sarah waved her wand and poofed them back home. She collapsed into a chair with relief. "Whew! I was a little worried there!"  
  
Leslie poked her head out the window. "I can see my house from here! I'll go now."  
  
"Are you sure it's yours?" asked Sarah.  
  
"Yep!" said Leslie cheerfully, flying home. "See you tomorrow, Wanda! And you are awesome! And really cool!"  
  
Sarah looked at Wanda curiously. "Alright, what'd you do?"  
  
Wanda looked up from the tower of blocks she was making. "Oh. This kid named Randy was being mean to the kids, so I told him to knock it off, and he did."  
  
"Oh, really?" asked Sarah, an amused smile curling up her lips.  
  
"Yeah," said Wanda, building her tower again. "I don't know why everyone's making such a big deal about it. Anyone else coulda done it."  
  
"I doubt it," said Sarah, the amused smile still on her face.  
  
Just then, Paula poofed into the room. She saw Wanda, and her blue eyes looked relieved. "There you are, Wanda! I was hoping that Sarah had gotten for you. I was looking for you at school."  
  
"Yeah, well, you're the one who's supposed to pick me up, you know," said Wanda angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie," said Paula sincerely. "But your father and I had to work over time today."  
  
Another poof appeared and Sarah and Wanda's father, Todd, appeared. He had short mahogany hair and mahogany eyes.  
  
"Hi, girls!" he said to his daughters. Sarah and Wanda flew up to give him a hug.   
  
Paula flew into the dining room. "I know it's a little early for supper, but are you girls hungry?"  
  
"Yeah!" cried Wanda.  
  
"Oh, definitely," said Sarah, grabbing her stomach. "I'm starving!"  
  
"I am too, you know, if my opinion counts for anything," said Todd.  
  
"Well, I figured you were, dear, since we didn't even have a lunch break today." Paula waved her wand and supper appeared on the table. The family sat down and started eating.  
  
"Oh, hey, good news!" said Sarah. "Tony and I got back together. I guess he figured that little sisters can get kinda meddlesome."  
  
"That's great," said Todd.  
  
"Yeah, I thought that was kinda a silly thing to break up over. So how was school today, Wanda?" asked Paula.   
  
Sarah laughed. "Wait till you hear."  
  
Wanda fumed a little. "It's not that big of a deal!" she cried.   
  
"Well, dumpling, what was it?" asked Todd. "Just out of curiosity, of course."  
  
"This kid was being mean to the other kids, so I grabbed a toy wand and told him to stop, and he did. What's so weird about that?"  
  
"That was very brave of you, Wanda," said Paula proudly. "But you're right, I don't see why Sarah thinks it's so funny."  
  
Sarah smiled again. "What was this kid's name, Wanda?"  
  
"Uh, Randy," said Wanda, a little confused. "Why?"  
  
Sarah leaned over the table to be able to talk to all three of them better. "Alright, I've got this theory. I think that Randy's got a crush on Wanda!"  
  
"Eww! No way!" cried Wanda.  
  
"Think about it!" laughed Sarah. "If he had a crush on her, he wouldn't want to hurt her. So he just let you win. And, by the way, I also think that Wanda approached Randy like that because she has a crush on him, too. She just won't tell us."  
  
"I do not!" cried Wanda, glaring at her older sister.  
  
"Alright, girls, that's enough," said Todd, motioning for his daughters to sit down. Wanda glared at her sister, but continued eating.  
  
~She's wrong!~ thought Wanda. ~I don't have a crush on Randy!~  
  
***  
  
Timmy listened intently, but then sat up suddenly. "Hey! Why is there another interlude with us?"  
  
"Because Commander wants a transition, and this was the best one she could come up with," explained Wanda.  
  
"She's kinda a lousy author, isn't she?" muttered Timmy.  
  
"Oh, be quiet!" yelled Commander. "That might be true, but you do not insult the author, you hear? I can control you, you know!"  
  
"Pickled herring," said Timmy.  
  
"Sasquatch," said Wanda.  
  
Castle sat up and said, in a very deep and masculine voice, "Oh babe, I got da blues!"  
  
Timmy glared at Commander. "Alright, that was creepy! Don't make us do that again! Especially Cassie!"  
  
Wanda looked confused. "Sasquatch? What is that, anyway?"  
  
"BACK TO THE STORY!" yelled Timmy.  
  
"Oh, right," said Wanda quickly.   
  
"So, did you have a crush on Randy?"  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as my sister. No, I didn't!"  
  
"Did he have a crush on you, then?"  
  
"I'm not giving it away. You'll just have to find out in a later chapter."  
  
Timmy sighed. "This story's going nowhere."  
  
"Well, it will now. I'm going to when I was twenty and in my eighth year at the fairy academy."  
  
"Your eighth?" asked Timmy.  
  
Wanda nodded. "Fairies start school when they're twelve, right when they get their wand. I almost didn't get mine, actually."  
  
"Why not?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Well, Cosmo's birthday is only two days ahead of mine," said Wanda with a laugh, "and when he got his wand, he kinda blew up where the wand ceremony took place. They got it fixed in time for me, though."  
  
Timmy laughed, too. "Typical Cosmo!"  
  
"Yeah, he's been the way you know him his whole life," said Wanda with an amused smile. "Well, anyway, I was at the fairy academy that one day, and it was lunch time…"  
  
***  
  
Wanda sat down at the table where Leslie was, setting her plate right across from her. "Is the food any good today?" she asked.  
  
Leslie stuck out her tongue. "Not so great. How were your classes today?"  
  
Wanda sighed. She had taken archeology as her major, and enjoyed studying it, but… "My teacher makes my class a living hell. How about your hair styling classes?"  
  
Leslie smiled. "Fun, as usual." Leslie was very creative with hair. Her own pink hair was in a bun, with a ponytail sticking out of it. "But I'm glad we've got our general classes together this afternoon."  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Wanda.   
  
Leslie looked up. "Hey, look, Wanda, it's your boyfriend."  
  
Wanda looked and saw Randy walking by. She glared at Leslie. "For the last time, he is not my boyfriend, and will never be my boyfriend!"  
  
"Your sister seems to think that you'll be married someday," said Leslie, laughing.  
  
Wanda grinned slyly. "Well then, how's your boyfriend doing?"  
  
Leslie bit her lip. "Look, I like him, but can you really see us together? I mean…"  
  
"Better shut up, here he comes," whispered Wanda quickly. Just after she said that, Cosmo flew up to them.  
  
"Hi, Wanda! Hi, Leslie!" their childhood friend said.  
  
"Hey, Cosmo!" said Wanda. She grinned at Leslie. Leslie gave her a look, but then smiled at Cosmo sweetly.  
  
"Would you like to sit here, Cosmo?" she asked, motioning to the seat next to her.  
  
"Sure!" said Cosmo, sitting down next to Leslie. Leslie looked curiously at his tray.  
  
"Uh… you got nothing but cheese?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah!" cried Cosmo. "I LOVE CHEESE!" He started scarffing down his food.  
  
Wanda chuckled. Leslie and Cosmo were her best friends, and although she didn't know many of Cosmo's secrets (he probably didn't have many, anyway) she certainly knew a lot of Leslie's, like how she had a huge crush on Cosmo. Wanda didn't see why she didn't just tell him, but Leslie would always just say, "I'm not as brave as you."  
  
Yeah, well, what did that mean? That Leslie was scared of Cosmo?   
  
"Hey."  
  
The three fairies turned around. There was an older male fairy hovering in front of them, with slightly long, wavy golden-blonde hair, and honey colored eyes. Wanda and Leslie's mouths dropped open. He was… soooooo handsome…  
  
The fairy pointed to the empty seat by Wanda. "Is that seat taken?" he asked.  
  
Wanda and Leslie continued to stare. Cosmo swallowed his cheese and said, "Actually, my friend's going to sit here."  
  
"Oh, okay," said the stud, flying off to another table.  
  
Wanda glared at Cosmo. "What friend?" she yelled. "We're the only friends you have!"  
  
Leslie gasped and glared at Wanda, even though she knew that what she said was true. No one else could put up with Cosmo's… weirdness.  
  
Cosmo didn't seem offended at all, though. "I told Xavier he could sit with me."  
  
"Oh," said Wanda, calming down a little. "Sorry, Cosmo, I seriously didn't know he was your friend."  
  
"Well, duh!" cried Cosmo. "You two are my best friends, though."  
  
Wanda took a bite of her chicken fried steak and almost puked. "Ugh, this stuff tastes terrible. I'm going to dump it." She got up and flew her tray to the garbage.   
  
She dumped her tray and was about the head back when he came up. He saw Wanda and smiled at her. Wanda could feel her knees buckling.  
  
He dumped his tray and smiled at her again. "Nasty, isn't it?"  
  
Wanda nodded dumbly.  
  
He extended his hand. "My name's Cougar, by the way. What's yours?"  
  
"…Wanda," Wanda managed to say. She grasped his hand and shook it.  
  
"So, Wanda, are you a younger student here? I haven't seen you around, but not that I'm very observant."  
  
"I'm twenty," said Wanda, managing to talk again. "How old are you?"  
  
"Forty-two," said Cougar. Wanda grinned a little. He was older than her sister! But then again, he wasn't too much older than her. It's not like he was ten thousand or something. And some fairies actually did have relationships with fairies that far apart in age. Considering how long a fairy lives, it's not all that surprising. "I'm probably going to graduate this year," he continued.  
  
"What's your major?" asked Wanda.  
  
"Archeology."  
  
"Really? That's mine, too!"  
  
Cougar grinned. "Really? Small world! So, uh, I was wondering… are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
Wanda gasped. She couldn't help it, but still… here was this really hot guy, asking her out! She couldn't believe it. "…no, I'm not…"  
  
"Well, then, wanna meet me at seven? Like, outside this building or something? We could decide what to do and where to go from there."  
  
"Okay," said Wanda, smiling widely. "See you then!"  
  
"Yeah, see you!" said Cougar, going to sit back down with his friends.  
  
Wanda zipped back to her table, where Xavier had joined Leslie and Cosmo. "GUESS WHAT YOU GUYS?" she cried.  
  
"What?" they all cried.  
  
"Remember that hunk who wanted to sit here?" asked Wanda.  
  
"Of course!" cried Leslie.  
  
"He asked me out!"  
  
Leslie flew up in shock. "Oh my God! You said yes, right?"  
  
"Yeah! We're going at at seven tonight. His name's cougar!"  
  
Xavier stared at them. "Girls," he said with a sigh. "I mean, who dates a guy named after a feline?"  
  
Cosmo looked a little annoyed too. "I didn't think he was that hot…"  
  
(AN: Sorry it's so long again. Maybe next chapter will be shorter. Probably not. But see you then, anyway.) 


	3. Dates and Notes

(AN: Weeeeell…due to popular demand, I will not feel obliged to end this chapter until I'm ready to! But I'm awfully tired, cuz of the parade a few days ago. At one-thirty in the afternoon. Ninety-five degrees. Three layers of band uniform. Oh well, at least I only had to carry a flute. My younger brother had to carry a snare drum. So this chapter might be awfully short. I don't know. Don't worry though, I remember what you said, which was something like, "Don't make the next chapter longer! I love this story!" Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews, CosmoGa114, JediWanda, and Empress Leia. And hey! I drew another pic of Castle! (groan) No, don't do that! This one's better, because instead of just drawing it and scanning it, I drew it, traced it, copied the tracing, colored the copied pic, and THEN scanned it! Thus, it's in color, with no #$%! erase lines. And Cosmo and Wanda are in it, too! So if you wanna see it, tell me. Okay, disclaimer time. I own nothing except the characters I created, which are too many to name. I finished Sophie, so hopefully I'll be able to devote more time to this story. But with marching season, school about to start, and the fact that I've been known to have a span of a couple months between my updates… well, I'll do my best, 'kay? This is the longest author's note I've ever written. Okay, here's chapter three. Love, luck, and lollipops!)  
  
"Wait a minute!" cried Timmy. "I thought Juandisimo Magnifico was your ex-boyfriend, not some guy named Cougar!"  
  
"You know, Timmy, I have more than one ex-boyfriend," said Wanda.  
  
"Oh really? How many?"  
  
Wanda hesitated. "Er… five."  
  
Timmy almost choked. "Five? Does Cosmo know about all of them?"  
  
"Of course he does," said Wanda, a little testily. "He was my best friend. I told him all about the guys I dated!"  
  
"Okay, so you're not counting Cosmo as one of your exes?"  
  
"No, I'm not," said Wanda, calming down a little but still looking slightly annoyed. "Can I continue now?"  
  
"So what number is Juandisimo, anyway?" asked Timmy.  
  
Wanda sighed again. "Look, Timmy, I think you should stop asking me questions. Do you want me to give away the whole story?"  
  
Timmy shrugged. "Why would I care? I know that it'll end with you marrying Cosmo."  
  
"Duh, but you don't know anything about the events that lead up to that. Besides, that won't be the COMPLETE end."  
  
Timmy looked confused. "Why not?"  
  
Wanda grinned. "This actual story will end with the birth of your baby sibling."  
  
"I hafta wait till the end of this story?" cried Timmy. "Commander, you…"  
  
"CENSORED!" cried Commander over Timmy's, uh…cursing. "Timmy, what did I tell you about insulting the author?"  
  
"Pickled herring," said Timmy. "Aw, man, not this again!"  
  
"Sasquatch," said Wanda thoughtfully.  
  
"She's making you do it again, too?" asked Timmy.  
  
"No, I just think that's a weird word," admitted Wanda.  
  
"Uh, why don't you continue?" said Timmy. "I wanna know about your first date."  
  
"Oh, right!" said Wanda.  
  
***  
  
Seven o'clock found Wanda leaning up against her school…hovel…thing. She could feel her heart thumping against her chest loudly. She couldn't believe her luck! She was actually going out with…probably the cutest guy at school!  
  
Wanda grinned, remembering how she had said that to Leslie. Leslie's response had been, "Yeah right! Cosmo's the cutest guy in school! But I do have to admit, Cougar's probably the second cutest."  
  
Wanda smiled again in pure ecstasy and leaned back a little further. She was so happy, in fact, that she hardly noticed the two humans who walked by and sneered at her. But she DID notice them.  
  
She glared a little at them, but then just turned away. She knew she probably shouldn't have done that. That would make the humans hate fairies even more! And it would give them an even better reason to hate them. Right now, it was just fear, really. Humans didn't really trust creatures different from them.  
  
The humans glared again, but this time it was at Cougar, who poofed into view and tried to avoid the stares from the humans. Cougar flapped up to Wanda, who was still looking away. "Hey, Wanda," he said, startling her and causing her to jump about four feet in the air.  
  
"Aaah! Oh, hi, Cougar. Where'd you come from?" asked Wanda, trying to calm herself down a little.  
  
Cougar shrugged. "I poofed here. I guess you weren't paying attention."  
  
"Oh, you poofed here, of course," said Wanda quickly. "I would've done that, but I haven't learned how to do that yet."  
  
"Yeah, you don't learn that till your thirteenth year at school. You've still got five more years!" Cougar grinned. "Actually, though, my older brother taught me how to do that when I was fourteen."  
  
"You're lucky," said Wanda, returning the smile. "My sister never taught me anything." She gazed at him, still not believing how incredibly cute he was. And they were actually talking like old friends. It was too good to be true!  
  
"So, where do you wanna go?" asked Cougar, looking around.  
  
Wanda shrugged. "I dunno. Where do you wanna go?"  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
"Uh… well, we could go to the lake and feed the fish," suggested Wanda. She mentally slapped herself. What a lame suggestion!  
  
"Hey, that'd be kinda fun," said Cougar. Wanda looked at him in surprise. "Seriously. Let's go."  
  
"Uh… okay!" said Wanda, grinning idiotically.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Wanda flew back to her house. Her parents were sitting in the living room, not doing much of anything. Paula looked up at her daughter and grinned. "So, Wanda, how'd the date go?"  
  
Wanda sighed in annoyance. "Mom, don't tell me you and Dad were waiting here for me to get back this whole time!"  
  
"Never mind that. How'd it go?" she asked, grinning at Wanda.  
  
"Well, we fed the fish at the pond. And we talked. That's about it, really."  
  
"Did you kiss?" asked Todd suddenly.  
  
"Dad!" cried Wanda. "It was only our first date! Most people wait till the third or fourth date to kiss!"  
  
"Or fifth, in your father's case," said Paula, giving Todd an odd look.  
  
Todd threw his arms up. "What? At least I did, right?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to my room to study. I've got a big exam tomorrow. Then I'm turning in, kay?"  
  
"Okay. Night, sweetheart," said Paula.  
  
"Night, Mom," said Wanda, floating upstairs to her room. ~Jeez, if my parents are making such a big deal outta this, I wonder what Leslie will have to say?~ she thought.  
  
***  
  
"Lemme get this straight-you fed the fish? What kind of a date is that?"  
  
Wanda sighed, not too heavily, however, to avoid getting a whiff of that day's lunch. "Leslie, we had fun, alright? And that's what matters, right?"  
  
Leslie was silent for a moment. Suddenly she lifted her head and stared at Wanda. "Well then, did he kiss you?"  
  
Wanda threw up her arms, exasperated. "Leslie! It was only our first date! We didn't even hold hands or anything!"  
  
"Well, it seems to me like your more like friends, instead of boyfriend and girlfriend. And SPEAKING of friends, and by that I mean friends who didn't finish their homework and are copying off of someone else's…"  
  
Wanda and Leslie looked at Cosmo, who was furiously copying Leslie's homework. He looked up at them and cried, "Hey! It's not that I didn't finish it!… Actually, it IS that. But I didn't finish it because I didn't understand it!"  
  
"It's not really that hard of an assignment," said Leslie with a sigh.  
  
"Cosmo, what's two plus two?" asked Wanda.  
  
"Uh…kneecap?" said Cosmo in confusion.  
  
Wanda grinned at Leslie. "See?"  
  
Leslie sighed again. "Oh, okay. I guess there isn't much you DO understand, is there, Cosmo?"  
  
"Now you're getting it!" cried Cosmo happily. His smile faded as he looked at his homework. "But I DON'T get it!"  
  
"Leslie, you shouldn't just have Cosmo copy your homework, you know. You should try to teach it to him in a way he understands so he can do better!" said Wanda.  
  
"I'm not much of a teacher!" cried Leslie. "Besides, if he doesn't understand it now, what's gonna make him understand when I tell him?"  
  
"Done!" cried Cosmo, handing Leslie her paper back. Just then the bell rang.  
  
"Good timing," muttered Leslie to Cosmo. Cosmo grinned and floated ahead of the girls, flying quickly to his next class. Leslie watched him fly with a far-off smile on her face.  
  
Wanda sighed. "Honestly, Leslie, TELL him how you feel!"  
  
"I can't do that!" moaned Leslie. "It would destroy our friendship! I mean, he obviously doesn't love me back. And I don't really think he ever could. I mean, you think he's smart enough to?"  
  
Wanda shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. But really, it would make things a lot easier for you if you just told him!"  
  
Leslie shook her head. "I doubt it." The two girls floated into their general fairy class. Cosmo stood on his desk and laughed at them.  
  
"I beat you!" he cried. "I'm the fastest fairy here!"  
  
"Ooooh, you're going down," muttered Leslie, playfully tackling Cosmo to the ground. Wanda giggled as she watched her two best friends play fight on the ground as if they were five years old.  
  
"Okay, class, take your seats," said their teacher. She looked at Cosmo and Leslie wrestling on the floor. "That goes for you too, Cosmo and Leslie."  
  
"Right!" cried Leslie, flying obediently back to her seat. Cosmo stood up, brushed himself up, grinned at his teacher, and sat down quickly.  
  
During the class, Wanda was having trouble staying awake. She suddenly noticed a folded piece of paper hovering in front of her. Wanda turned and saw Leslie discretely holding her wand under her desk, guiding the note across the room. Wanda quietly took the note and opened it. It said:   
  
Isn't this the most boring lesson we've ever had? The only fun I'm having is watching our teacher's uvula dance when she talks. Isn't it funny how her mouth is always wide open when she talks?  
  
Wanda stifled a giggle and pulled out a piece of paper, writing back to Leslie. Her note read:  
  
Yeah, it looks like she's yawning as much as I am. Hey, about that whole homework thing. I'm thinking maybe you and I could help Cosmo with his homework. Like, we could go to my house tonight or something. I don't have a date till Saturday, so I'm free.  
  
After writing, Wanda folded the note quietly, waved her wand, and sent the note hovering towards Leslie (near the ground, of course). Leslie grabbed it, read it, and sent Wanda a note back. It read:  
  
Hey, that would be fun! Then again, anytime I'm with Cozzie I have fun! But you'd better ask him, too.  
  
Wanda looked at Leslie and nodded. Leslie smiled and nodded back. Wanda took out another piece of paper and wrote:  
  
Hey, Cosmo, Leslie and I were thinking that if you needed help with your homework, you could come over to my house and we'd help you. So, do you wanna come over tonight? -Wanda.  
  
She quickly folded it and sent it towards Cosmo. Cosmo looked startled at the note, and he turned his head in shock. Wanda grinned at him and gave him a motion indicating for him to open it. Cosmo carefully opened it and read it. Then he grabbed his pencil and scrawled something on the very same piece of paper and sent it back to Wanda in mid air. Luckily their teacher's back was turned, as she was writing something on the chalkboard. Wanda grabbed the note quickly and read it. Cosmo had written only one word:  
  
Okay!  
  
Cosmo was looking back at her, looking for confirmation that she read his word. Wanda smiled at him and nodded briefly. Cosmo grinned back happily, turning back to his notes on whatever it was their teacher was teaching them about that day. Wanda gave Leslie a thumbs up. Leslie returned the thumbs up, and both of them returned to their class notes.  
  
***  
  
Timmy laughed. "Jeez, Wanda, I never knew you passed notes in class!"  
  
Wanda shrugged. "Hey, better than talking in class, right?"  
  
"Well, good thing your teacher didn't catch you," said Timmy with a grin. "Hey, that reminds me of something that happened a while ago. Mr. Crocker caught Veronica trying to pass me a note, and he read it in front of the whole class. It proclaimed her 'undying love' for me. Now she's not all that popular anymore!" laughed Timmy.  
  
"Well, that is certainly big news," said Wanda in shock. "And it must've been a while ago, since it's summer now. Why didn't you tell me and Cosmo about it?"  
  
"Well, I was a little preoccupied that day, cuz that was the day Dad tried to run away and become a superstar," said Timmy.  
  
"Oh yeah, that day," said Wanda with a chuckle.  
  
"So, what happened that night?" asked Timmy, getting back to the story. "Did you and Leslie teach Cosmo anything?"  
  
Wanda sighed. "Well, sorta…"  
  
***  
  
"HA HA HA HA! Seriously, her uvula dances when she talks? I never noticed that!" cried Cosmo giddily.  
  
Wanda sighed in annoyance. "Les, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said we'd help teach Cosmo," she said.  
  
"Well, he learned something new!" said Leslie, clutching her stomach because she was laughing so hard. "That's progress, isn't it?"  
  
"Sure it is!" yelled Wanda. "Hey, Cosmo! Two plus two equals four!"  
  
Cosmo gasped. "R-really?" he whispered in shock. His green eyes grew wide as he looked at Leslie and Wanda, who were now looking a little confused. "I…I learned two new things in one day! And it was you two who taught me!" Cosmo flew up and hugged both of them tightly. "You two are my best friends ever!"  
  
Wanda grinned as she looked at Leslie, clearly enjoying the fact that Cosmo was holding her in his arms… or at least, one of his arms. Cosmo let go of them. "Well, now what?"  
  
Wanda pulled out her class notes. "Well, maybe we'd better help you with what we're learning in class, you think?"  
  
"Okay! Uh… what's that?" asked Cosmo.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," muttered Leslie. 


	4. Four

(AN: Hello again, thanks for the reviews, I own very little except the many characters I created, which I hope you know who they are. Updates will probably be only on weekends, as school started this week. Ugh. Well, here we go.)  
  
"So, how much of that info did Cosmo remember?" asked Timmy.  
  
Wanda laughed. "We only taught him two things that night, you know. And he remembered both of them! Well, for the most part…"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Our teacher could tell that Cosmo was having trouble in class," said Wanda. "So she gave him some tests to see if he belonged in a special class or not."  
  
Timmy looked confused. "Special?"  
  
"Special education. You know, for people… with learning disorders," said Wanda, saying it in the most delicate way she could. "You'll have them in middle school. Well, I mean, not you personally, but there are special ed classes in middle school."  
  
"Oh, I see," said Timmy. "So what did they test Cosmo on?"  
  
Wanda shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that, when Leslie and I came in to see his progress, he was stammering a little, but when he saw us he yelled, 'Four!' I thought he was playing golf or something,"  
  
"Lemme guess. They asked him what two plus two was."  
  
Wanda nodded. "Yep. And according to our teacher--and Cosmo too, come to think of it-he couldn't remember the answer until Leslie and I came in. So, of course, our teacher thought we were helping Cosmo cheat so she put him in a special needs class that very day."  
  
"Jeez, tough teacher," muttered Timmy. "So, what were you and Cougar doing?"  
  
"We dated. Every Saturday we saw each other."  
  
Timmy stared at her. "That's it? I thought people who dated saw each other every day!"  
  
"Well, I told Cougar that I had to spend a lot of time with Cosmo and Leslie. We still tutored him, if that's what you want to call it, because we wanted him back in class with us. Cougar was really understanding." Wanda smiled in remembrance.  
  
"So how is this all going to work out?" asked Timmy. "I mean, you were with Cougar and Leslie liked Cosmo? I mean--"  
  
"Timmy, what did I tell you about asking questions that'll give away the story?" scolded Wanda.  
  
"And what did I tell you about insulting the author?" asked Commander.  
  
"I didn't say anything!" cried Timmy. "Commander, can you possibly write just ONE chapter that you're not in?"  
  
"Sure!" cried Commander.  
  
"Next chapter then, show me," muttered Timmy. "And I'd be willing to bet that you show up."  
  
"You're on," said Commander haughtily. "Five dollars?"  
  
"Sounds good," said Timmy. "See you next chapter."  
  
Wanda looked a little testy. "Now that that's done, can I continue?"  
  
"Oh, right," said Timmy, leaning in closer to Wanda to hear her better. "So, when did things get… serious between you and Cougar? Or did it ever?"  
  
"Actually, it did," said Wanda, that nostalgic smile back on her face. "We were on a date and…"  
  
***  
  
"Not working too well, huh?"  
  
Wanda sighed and shook her head. "Cosmo really wants to learn, but he just can't understand things, no matter what way Leslie and I teach him. And he feels upset that he's inconveniencing us. We don't really have much fun anymore."  
  
Cougar nodded sympathetically. "You three just need to go and have some fun. Forget about the tutoring. Hey, I was thinking…"  
  
Wanda looked at him curiously. "What?"  
  
"Well, you know how we have that end of the school year dance in a few weeks?"  
  
"Yeah… what about it?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."  
  
Wanda smiled at him. "Of course!" she said happily.  
  
"Great!" said Cougar, leaning in closer to Wanda. "And you could invite Leslie and Cosmo to come with us. I really want to meet them, they sound like fun fairies. And they'd have fun, too. What do you say?"  
  
"That's a great idea," grinned Wanda. "Leslie would like to go to a dance with Cosmo, even if they aren't technically dating."  
  
"Great. You ask them about it. I think that it'll be a lot of fun… for all of us."  
  
Cougar's hand reached out and held Wanda's. Wanda's jaw dropped in surprise. Even though they had been dating for months, this was the first time he had ever held her hand. Wanda felt little tingles run through her body. So many, in fact, that she pulled her hand away in shock. Cougar looked surprised, but then shrugged. "Well, I'll see you next week, okay?"  
  
"Okay," nodded Wanda. Cougar waved his wand and poofed out of sight. Wanda smacked her head in anger.  
  
"You are so STUPID!" she yelled at herself. She flew back home, mentally and out loud cursing herself for acting like an idiot when he actually held her hand…  
  
She opened the door to her house and flew in. Both her parents were sitting on the couch, with strange smiles on their faces. Wanda looked at them. "What are you smiling at?"  
  
"We've got some great news, Wanda," said Paula, smiling even wider. "You're going to have a little brother or sister."  
  
Wanda stared at them. "You're pregnant, Mom?"  
  
Paula laughed. "Yes!" She hugged Wanda. Wanda grinned. Okay, except for her being completely idiotic when Cougar held her hand, today was great! Cougar asked her to the dance and she was going to have a baby brother or sister!  
  
"That's great!" cried Wanda. "Have you told Sarah yet?"  
  
"No, not yet," said Paula.   
  
"But I'll go get her," said Todd, poofing off to Sarah's house that she moved into a few years ago.  
  
"Wow, Mom, this is fantastic!" cried Wanda. "Hopefully it'll be a boy this time."  
  
"That's what your father and I were thinking, but we'll take what we get, you know," said Paula with a smile. Todd and Sarah poofed into the room, Sarah looking positively flabbergasted.  
  
"Mom! A baby? This is AWESOME! I'll have another baby sibling to take care of!" cried Sarah.  
  
Wanda snorted. "Yeah, right! Like you ever took care of me?"  
  
"When you were a baby, yes," said Sarah with a grin, her red eyes flashing mischievously.  
  
"Hey, I've got some good news too," said Wanda, smiling. "Cougar asked me to the end of the school year dance!"  
  
"Cool!" said Sarah. "That dance is a blast. Tony and I are going again, you know."  
  
"And I'm going to invite Les and Cozzie to go with us," said Wanda.  
  
Sarah's smile faded. "Do you think Cougar will like that?"  
  
"Well, it was his idea," said Wanda. "And I think we'll have a lot of fun!"  
  
***  
  
"Aah, so you have a younger sibling too," said Timmy, smiling. "Was it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"I'll tell you when it's born," said Wanda, smiling even bigger than Timmy.  
  
Timmy sighed. "This story is very suspenseful, isn't it? I don't know what your sibling is, or mine, and I don't know who all you dated, and I don't know why you're not living in Fairy World, and why that makes you sad for some reason, and… well, anyway, on with the story. What happened at that dance?"  
  
"Well," said Wanda, "let's fade out so I can tell you…"  
  
***  
  
Wanda leaned against the wall, listening happily to the music blaring out of the stereos that humans had yet to invent. Cougar looked at her strangely. "Uh, Wanda, what are you doing?"  
  
Wanda smiled. "Just listening to the music."  
  
"Ah," said Cougar, smiling also. "So do you know when Leslie and Cosmo are coming?"  
  
"Any time now, I think," said Wanda, looking around. "I'm glad they wanted to come. You'll like them."  
  
"I'm sure I will," grinned Cougar. Wanda could feel her knees buckling. How'd she get so lucky to go out with such a cute, sweet guy?  
  
"Hey Wanda!" cried a voice. Wanda turned and saw Leslie flying up to her, with Cosmo not too far behind.  
  
"Hey, Leslie!" said Wanda happily. "We were wondering if you'd ever come. Hi, Cosmo."  
  
"This is gonna be FUN!" cried Cosmo in exuberance. Leslie and Wanda grinned. Wanda turned to Cougar.  
  
"Well, Cougar, as you probably know, these are my friends Leslie and Cosmo. Les, Cozzie, as you probably know, this is my boyfriend Cougar."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Leslie, shaking Cougar's hand warmly. "But I have seen you before, you know…"  
  
Cougar grinned. "Yeah, I remember you."  
  
Cosmo grinned too. "I remember you too! And Wanda thinks you're hot!"  
  
Wanda blushed fiercely. "Uh, Cosmo, could you keep your comments to a minimum today?"  
  
"Oh," said Cosmo quietly, looking a little ashamed. "Okay…"  
  
Cougar laughed. "That's okay!" He shook Cosmo's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Cosmo. Wanda's always telling me great things about you and Leslie."  
  
Cosmo looked at Wanda in awe. "Really?"  
  
Wanda shrugged and laughed. "Duh! You two are my best friends!"  
  
"And you're the best!" cried Leslie, giving Wanda a big hug.   
  
The song changed to a fast swing-ish song. Cougar reached out his hand towards Wanda. "Shall we?"  
  
"Okay," said Wanda happily, taking his hand. The two went out onto the dance floor and, uh… danced. Since it was a fast swing, they were moving… fast. (AN: I think I'm losing my writing ability…) Wanda looked at Leslie and Cosmo where were sitting there watching. "Why don't you two dance?" she asked.  
  
Leslie shrugged. "I don't really know how."  
  
"Pickles!" cried Cosmo, standing at the food stand and eating the eighteen pickles he had purchased.  
  
"And I'm guessing Cos doesn't either," said Leslie, a small smile creeping up her face.  
  
Cougar looked at Wanda and grinned. "Wanda, I think they need dancing lessons. Shall we teach them?"  
  
"Well, okay," said Wanda with a shrug. She didn't really want to stop dancing with Cougar, but she wanted Leslie and Cosmo to have fun. She and Cougar flew over to Leslie.  
  
Cougar held out his hand to Leslie. "Would you like a dancing lesson, miss?" he asked. Leslie looked at Wanda. Wanda smiled at her and nodded. Leslie looked back at Cougar.  
  
"Okay, if Wanda's fine with it!" she said. She followed Cougar to the dance floor. Wanda flew over to Cosmo.  
  
"Hey, Cosmo, put those pickles aside," said Wanda. "I'm gonna teach you how to dance!"  
  
Cosmo looked at Wanda in confusion. "I thought you and Cougar were dancing."  
  
"We were, but when we saw that you and Leslie weren't doing anything, we thought we'd teach you. Once you've learned, you can dance with Les!"  
  
"That'll be fun!" said Cosmo happily, the familiar giddy grin on his face once again. Wanda took his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Okay, hold your arm up above you and twirl me," said Wanda, lifting Cosmo's arm up.  
  
"Uh… is this hard to do?" asked Cosmo.  
  
"Not really. Here." Wanda twirled under his arm and stretched out. "Do you want to try that again?"  
  
"Sure! But I don't want to do this all night. I wanna finish my pickles!"  
  
Wanda laughed. "Don't worry, Cos, I'll let you finish your pickles."  
  
***  
  
Much later into the night…  
  
Cougar and Wanda were slow dancing near the corner of the gym. Wanda felt as if she was on cloud nine… she and Cougar were holding each other sooooooo close….  
  
Wanda looked at Leslie, who was attempting to slow dance with Cosmo, but wasn't doing so good. If she tried to get very close to him, Cosmo would yell, "Aaaaugh! What are you doing?" and Leslie was forced to back off. Wanda felt sorry for Leslie. All she wanted to do was show her affection…  
  
Cougar looked Wanda in the eyes. Wanda felt a wave of emotion sweep through her, and she knew what it was. Gazing back at him sweetly, she whispered, "I love you."  
  
Cougar looked surprised. Wanda gave him a confused look. "What?"  
  
"Uh… I wasn't expecting that," muttered Cougar, loosening his grip on Wanda's waist. Wanda sighed. That's what she got for being honest! She could tell why Leslie was reluctant to tell Cosmo her true feelings.  
  
After the song ended, Cougar pulled Wanda close to the wall and gazed at her apologetically. "I'm sorry about that. You just startled me. I love you, too."  
  
Wanda smiled in exuberance. Cougar leaned towards her and held her face tenderly in his hands. Wanda caught her breath quickly, knowing what was about to happen--her first kiss. Their lips touched gently for a few moments. Cougar pulled away and smiled at her. The lights turned on. Wanda blinked.  
  
"I… I think it's time to go home," said Wanda. Reluctantly. She didn't want this night to end. Cougar held Wanda's hand, and the two of them floated outside. Cosmo and Leslie were there.  
  
"Thanks for coming, you guys," said Wanda to her friends. "It was fun."  
  
Leslie looked at Wanda curiously. "What are you smiling about?"  
  
Wanda only smiled even more. "I'll tell you on Monday." 


	5. The Big Bang

(AN: Yep, I jacked the rating to PG-13. But you're all mature anyway, I think. I'm tired of writing the disclaimer. You should know it by know. I still own nothing except the characters I've thrown in here that have sprung out of my mind. And once again, thanks very much for all your nice reviews. (Commander: They like me! They really like me! Katie: Shut up, Commander!) Yes, I talk to myself. And I answer myself. And now, I shall dedicate this chapter to CosmoGal14, because she stalks me. Muah ha ha. Just kidding. But I'll dedicate the chapter to her, anyway. And now I shall apologize to her, since she gets mixed up with my story and JediWanda's story. And I'm not surprised, actually. I'll apologize to JediWanda, too, because our stories really are similar. I've had this story mostly mapped out in my head for a long time, now, but she got to writing a similar one down first, and so I'm sitting here all uncreative. Oh, what the heck, I'll dedicate the chapter to JediWanda, too, cuz her story is more awesomer (uh… is that a word?) than mine. Hopefully it'll be extra long so you girls don't have to fight over it.)  
  
Castle's muffled cries temporarily interrupted Wanda's story. She flew over to her daughter's cradle and picked her up. Timmy sat on his bed, grinning.  
  
"Ha! I knew it! You and Cougar had to get serious sometime!"  
  
Wanda waved her wand and poofed up a bottle for Castle, whose cries were becoming louder. "Of course! I mean, what could you NOT like about Cougar? He was sweet and fun and cute and…"  
  
"Basically, like a smarter Cosmo?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Well, Cosmo's funnier. And actually, he's even sweeter than Cougar was… you know, they're a lot alike, but I don't really like to compare them. I'm thankful for my relationship with Cougar, and I loved him a lot, you know. Part of me still does…"  
  
"Oh great, an adulteress," muttered Timmy loudly over Castle's cries that gave way to her suckling on her bottle. He wasn't worried about his parents hearing them, because a few months ago he had wished that every time his parents had heard Castle cry, they would think it was Timmy's video game. And sure enough…  
  
"Timmy! Turn that video game down!" cried Mr. Turner. "How will I hear your mother if she goes into labor this very second?"  
  
"I think you'll be able to tell, dear!" said Mrs. Turner testily.   
  
"I am NOT an adulteress!" cried Wanda, also sounding a little testy. "I love Cosmo dearly and I would never cheat on him, and marrying him was the best decision I ever made! But…" Wanda sighed. "Some people say that you only have one true love in your life. I don't really believe that. I loved Cougar dearly, too. And I still do… more in a very good friends, nostalgic way, though."  
  
"Wanda, I was just joking," said Timmy with a sigh.   
  
"Oh… I knew that," said Wanda, blushing a little. She sat back down on Timmy's bed, rocking the suckling Castle gently.   
  
"So… what happened after that?" asked Timmy. He was really getting involved in Wanda's story.   
  
"Well, the next school day was very awkward," said Wanda, a dreamy, nostalgic look on her face…  
  
***  
  
"I must be the luckiest girl ever," said Wanda dreamily, gazing up at the ceiling. Her fork picked at her food unconsciously, and she was oblivious to all the fairies eating around her in the cafeteria.  
  
Well, she might have been oblivious, but she DID notice the silence of two particular fairies. Wanda looked Cosmo and Leslie in the eye crossly. "Alright, what is the problem with you two? Aren't you happy for me? I'm your best friend!"  
  
She sighed inwardly. Both Cosmo and Leslie shifted their gazes towards their trays, with downcast looks etched on their faces. Wanda reached over and patted them both on their shoulders. "Look, you guys, I'm sorry. Why are you two so upset? You can tell me. I'm your best friend." She rolled her eyes slightly at the redundancy of that phrase.  
  
Leslie looked up and sighed in resignation. "Okay. Look, I don't know why Cosmo's sad. And I'm not really… all that sad," she said quickly, although Wanda could tell Leslie was lying through her teeth. "I'm just kinda jealous of you. I mean, don't think I'm going to steal Cougar, cuz I'm not. I just wish I could have meaningful romantic relationship like that. I mean, look at me! You two are the only ones who really care…"  
  
Wanda knew the real reason behind Leslie's sadness. She wanted Cosmo. Wanda cleared her throat, trying to think of something to say. "Leslie, it is great to be in a relationship like that, where you love someone with all your heart and he feels the same way about you. But you don't have to have one. Like my mom told me, a woman without a man is like a fish without a bicycle."  
  
Cosmo looked up from his tray. "Huh?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"It means you don't need one," said Wanda. "Your turn, Cosmo. Why are you sad? Do you long for a meaningful, romantic relationship?"  
  
Cosmo's eyes grew wide and his lower lip trembled. He looked so helpless that Wanda had to fight a strong urge to fly over to him and hug him, as a mother would hug an upset child. With a loud wail, he cried out, "YEEEEEEEESSSSS!" and started sobbing uncontrollably. Naturally, the whole cafeteria stared at him in silence.  
  
"Idiot," Randy finally muttered. (AN: Remember him? Well, you'll need to… hint hint.)  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Leslie. The hum of voices filled the cafeteria once more, as Leslie seized this opportunity to be affectionate to her secret love. She pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"It's okay, Cozzie, it's okay," she murmured gently.  
  
Cosmo dried his tears while still clinging to Leslie. "Yeah, it's no big deal… I guess a man without a woman is like a bicycle without a fish!"  
  
"That makes sense," said Wanda.  
  
"But that's not the main reason why I'm sad," said Cosmo abruptly, pulling away from Leslie.  
  
Leslie looked surprised. "Well then, what is it?"  
  
"Well, it's two things," said Cosmo, holding up three fingers. "The first thing is that my teacher says that if I don't do better in class, she's gonna kick me out into the military academy."  
  
Wanda and Leslie gasped. The military academy! Sure, some fairies went there because they wanted that profession, but the brunt of the actual wing soldiers (which are basically like human foot soldiers… get it? Ha ha… yeah) were outcasts, delinquents, and mentally challenged "wastes" of fairy society.  
  
"I don't know what that is," continued Cosmo, unaware of the fate that possibly awaited him, "but I don't wanna be separated from you two! And the second thing is…it's about the dance."  
  
Wanda noticed a hopeful look growing in Leslie's eyes. "What about the dance?" she asked, a little too quickly.  
  
"Well, when I went to it… I, uh, asked my dad if I could go, because I knew he would let me. But I didn't even tell my mama, cuz I knew she wouldn't let me go. And when I got home she freaked out at me! I told her that Dad let me go, but…"  
  
"Why won't your mother let you go to a simple school dance?" asked Wanda in disbelief. "You're twenty-one years old!"  
  
"She doesn't want anything to happen to me!" cried Cosmo. "Also, she doesn't trust me around other fairies too much. Sure, just because I turned my dad into a fly a couple of times… only about once a year! And she can always change him back!" Cosmo slumped down a little. "So she told me that I can't go to any more dances."  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes. "Cosmo, you're twenty--one years old. You don't have to listen to your mother anymore. You're an adult!"  
  
Cosmo gave Wanda a strange look, one that was half glowing awe and appreciation, and half that clearly thought Wanda was off her rocker. "But I always do everything my mama tells me to!"  
  
"Mama's boy," said Leslie with a chuckle.  
  
"She doesn't have to control you," said Wanda.   
  
Cosmo nodded vigorously. "Yes she does!" he cried. "And she won't even let me see you girls out of school anymore! Actually, she wanted me to not even see you in school, but Dad talked her out of it--"  
  
"Why that demanding little--" started Wanda.  
  
"Sounds like you could use a buddy with you 24/7," said Leslie. She waved her wand and created a medium sized, white plush teddy bear. "Here you go, Cosmo."  
  
Cosmo gasped. "Oooooohhhh, he's so cuuuuute! Thanks Leslie! You're a great friend!" He raised his wand in the air.  
  
"Cosmo, wait!" cried Wanda, knowing what usually happened when he tried to create something.  
  
To her surprise, however, Cosmo materialized a bouquet of gorgeous, colorful flowers. Leslie gasped even louder than Cosmo had. "Oh my God, Cosmo! They're gorgeous! Thank you!" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Cosmo grinned at her, then turned towards Wanda. "Here you go, Wanda! You should get some flowers too!"  
  
Another bouquet appeared in front of Wanda. Leslie smiled. "And a teddy bear," she said, poofing up another teddy bear.  
  
"Well, you two deserve something too," said Wanda, blushing furiously. She waved her wand and, simultaneously, a bouquet of flowers appeared in front of Cosmo and a teddy bear appeared in front of Leslie.  
  
"Awesome!" cried Leslie. "These can be tokens of our friendship." The bell rang at that moment.  
  
Xavier flew by. Although he was kind of in a different group than our main three, he did talk with them occasionally, and was about the only other fairy who seemed to tolerate Cosmo. "What's this, the dating game?" he asked.  
  
Leslie grinned. "Just tokens of our friendship!"  
  
"Cool! Well, I'd better get to class. See you later." Xavier flew off.  
  
Wanda stood up quickly. "Cosmo, I'll walk you home today after school, okay?"  
  
Cosmo looked delighted. "Sure!" he cried.  
  
"Can I come too?" asked Leslie, a flint of jealousy kindled in her pink eyes.  
  
"Of course," said Wanda, grinning. She could understand Leslie's suspicion, but Wanda had no intention of stealing Cosmo. No, she had another idea…  
  
***  
  
The three friends flew to Cosmo's house after school that day. Cosmo looked nervous. "Uh, you girls had better leave now… my mama doesn't want me with you…"  
  
"It's okay, Cosmo," said Wanda reassuringly. "Just think about cheese."  
  
"Mmmm! Cheese!" cried Cosmo happily, his apprehension forgotten. In fact, he even started flying in little flips through the air.  
  
"Look over there," Leslie said to Wanda. Wanda followed Leslie's gaze. Three small human children were watching the fairies in awe. Leslie grinned. "Human children are so cute." She waved at them.  
  
Wanda sighed. "Yeah, too bad they grow up to be suspicious adult humans."  
  
Leslie sighed too. "Wanda, you are way too cynical." She looked forward again. "We're at Cosmo's house now. Could you please tell me what you're going to do?"  
  
"I'm just going to talk with Cosmo's mom," said Wanda. She knocked on the door.   
  
Cosmo stopped doing flips in the air. "What are you doing?" he asked in alarm.  
  
The door opened. Wanda smiled. It was obviously Cosmo's father. "Hi, uh, Cosmo's dad. I'm Cosmo's friend Wanda, and this is our friend Leslie."  
  
"Nice house," said Leslie sincerely.  
  
"Hi Dad!" said Cosmo happily, his caution forgotten again.  
  
"Hi Cosmo!" said Cosmo's dad. "And hi Wanda and Leslie. I recognized you, of course. Cosmo tells Cosma and I a lot about you. My name's Pluto."  
  
"Pluto and Cosma?" asked Leslie in shock.  
  
"Yeah," said Pluto, grinning a little. "If Cosmo had been a girl we would have named him Pluta."  
  
"Cute," said Wanda. "Well, the reason I'm here is because I want to talk to--"  
  
"Hi Mama!" cried Cosmo, because guess who just entered the doorway? (Dun dun dun! (That was supposed to be creepy music)) MAMA COSMA!  
  
"How's my little Cosmo-lolo?" said Cosma affectionately, hugging her son tightly. She then turned to Wanda and Leslie. "And who are you two?" she asked a little frostily.  
  
"They're Wanda and Leslie, dearest," said Pluto. "You know, Cosmo's friends that he's told us so much about."  
  
"I see," said Cosma, her lips tightening.   
  
"Uh… the reason I'm here, Mama Cosma, is because I wanted to talk to you," said Wanda.  
  
"How ironic!" cried Cosma. "Because I wanted to talk to you two! Pluto, Cosmo, get inside." She pushed her husband and son inside the house and shut the door.  
  
"Yes, Mama!" cried Cosmo from inside.  
  
"He really IS a mama's boy," said Leslie with a laugh, stopping when she remembered that Mama Cosma was standing right in front of her.  
  
"You're quite right!" cried Cosma angrily. "He's my joy in life, my one true happiness, and I will NOT have you girls taking him from me!"  
  
"Cosmo's twenty-one years old!" cried Wanda. "He's not a baby anymore! He can make decisions by himself!"  
  
"What Wanda's trying to say," cut in Leslie in a sweet and gentle voice, "is that Cosmo does have a life outside his family. Wanda and I care about him as much as you do. He's our best friend, and we see all the good things in him that you do. Unfortunately, we're some of the only people who do. Cosmo's very special, and because of that he's kind of isolated as school. Only Wanda and I--and Xavier, to some extent--understand him. Cosmo told us that you don't want us seeing him anymore, but if you want your son to be happy, then I beg you, let us continue to be friends!"  
  
Wanda breathed a sigh of relief. If she had continued on with that temper of hers, Cosma would have certainly banished them from seeing Cosmo again.   
  
However, as good as Leslie's argument had been, Cosma still looked unbending. "I know what you girls want! You're going to take him away from me and date him and then break his heart!"  
  
"What?" laughed Wanda. "Look, Cosma, I already have a boyfriend, with whom I am in a very happy relationship. Leslie and I are just Cosmo's friends, nothing more." Wanda knew she was lying, of course, but saying that Leslie was actually madly in love with Cosmo wasn't going to help this situation.  
  
Cosma fumed. "Just--don't ever come here again!" With that, she poofed herself back into her house.  
  
Wanda gritted her teeth. "Why that good-for-nothing--"  
  
"Uh, come on Wanda, let's go home," said Leslie quickly.  
  
***  
  
Timmy chuckled. "I see that Mama Cosma hasn't changed all that much either."  
  
"Actually, she's gotten worse, after Pluto…" Wanda hesitated.  
  
"After he what?" asked Timmy.  
  
"I'll tell you later," said Wanda quietly. She looked down at Castle and smiled. Castle had also been listening intently to her mother's story, as if she could understand everything that Wanda was saying.  
  
Timmy sighed. Waaaaaay too many cliffhangers here, he thought. "Okay. So, how were things with you and Cougar?"  
  
Wanda grinned sheepishly. "Well, we, uh…"  
  
"What?" prodded Timmy. Wanda didn't answer. Timmy sighed. "Look, Wanda, I'm eleven years old. I know about the birds and the bees stuff. If it's something like that, I'm old enough to know."  
  
"Oh, alright! We had sex!" cried Wanda. Timmy gasped and threw himself on the ground.  
  
"Virgin ears! Virgin ears!" he yelled. Wanda sighed. Castle, whose ears were much more virgin than Timmy's, just laughed.  
  
"Okay, I'm over that," said Timmy quickly, getting back up on the bed. "So, you two seriously…"  
  
"Only twice," said Wanda quickly. "We tried to contain ourselves, and usually did. And while I'm talking about this, I would like to tell you that I strongly disprove of premarital sex--"  
  
"Oh great, now you're a hypocrite," muttered Timmy.  
  
"Experience is a great teacher," said Wanda quickly. "I mean, I am ten thousand, two hundred eighty-one years old. I have had more experience than you."  
  
"Okay, okay, enough with the sermon, I get it," said Timmy. "So was it fun?"  
  
Wanda smiled dreamily. "Yeah," she said. She quickly shook out of it. "I mean, yes."  
  
Timmy rolled his eyes. "Admit it, Wanda, you've still got a thing for him."  
  
Wanda scooted closer towards her godson and put her arm around his shoulder. "No, I don't," she said sincerely. "It's just the memory of it and how much I loved him that makes me happy. Memories are a great thing, you know."  
  
Timmy smiled and hugged Wanda, being careful not to crush Castle, who was still in her mother's arms. "I believe you, Wanda. I was kinda joking there, too. And every day I can tell how much you love Cosmo."  
  
"And you, I hope," said Wanda, kissing Timmy on the cheek. "Cosmo and I love you like you were our own son."  
  
"But you have a daughter, not a son," said Timmy.  
  
"Uh, it's an expression, dumpling," said Wanda.  
  
"Oh. Well, I love you, too," said Timmy, hugging Wanda again. "You and Cosmo. You two are the best godparents I could ever have!"  
  
Castle looked up at Timmy with her big, silver eyes. Timmy touched her cheek. "And you're the best god sister I could ever have! But enough with this. Continue with your story, Wanda."  
  
"Alright. Let's see, where was I?" Wanda sat in deep thought for a moment. "Alright, about nine months after that--"  
  
"Were you still going out with Cougar?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Yep. Anyway, Leslie and I were in our general fairy classes when…"  
  
***  
  
Wanda sat her textbook down with a sigh. "I honestly don't care about the small group of humans who had magic qualities and were the ancestors of today's fairies."  
  
Leslie grinned. "Well, Wanda, if it weren't for them, we wouldn't be here, you know."  
  
Wanda smiled at Leslie.  
  
BOOOOOOM!  
  
***  
  
A few minutes later…  
  
Wanda regained consciousness and looked around her in shock. Many other students around her were doing the same thing. Leslie stood up, looking a little woozy. "Oooooh… what happened?" she asked.  
  
She and Wanda managed to fly up in the air, Leslie still looking disoriented. Then Wanda heard a familiar voice…  
  
"See? I told you I could make flowers!"  
  
"Cosmo, this is the last straw! Thank goodness no one was killed, but if they were, it would have been on your account! You're too destructive and stupid to stay here. You're going to military academy!"  
  
Wanda gasped. Leslie looked around her, still confused. "Alright, what punk blew up the school? Just wait'll I get my hands on him--"  
  
"Leslie, it was Cosmo! They're sending him to military academy!" said Wanda in hardly surpressed shock, anger, sadness, and confusion.  
  
"They can't!" gasped Leslie. She and Wanda flew over to where Cosmo was getting the reprimanding of his life.  
  
"You can't take him!" they both yelled, flying up to his teacher.  
  
Cosmo stood on the ground below, his lip trembling. When he spoke, it was in a tight, frail whisper. "I don't know what I… I just… I didn't mean to…" Finally his voice broke completely, and he wept bitterly.  
  
Cosmo's teacher pointed to the rubble that had once been their school. "He tried to make a flower, and instead he did this. I can't take that stupid little fairy anymore! He needs to be sent to a place where he can be kept in order!"  
  
"Cosmo is not stupid!" cried Leslie.  
  
"And he can make flowers!" cried Wanda. "He made some for me nine months ago! Real ones! And they're still alive! The flowers I make only stay alive for about two weeks!"  
  
"He hasn't shown me he can do anything like that," said his teacher. "And I don't want to have him try again!" She waved her wand, and both she and Cosmo poofed out of sight.  
  
Leslie kicked a rock in anger, then sank to the ground, sobbing. "They took him away from us!" she wept. "And how will we be able to see him with Mama Cosma getting in our hair?"  
  
Wanda didn't say anything. She just stared into space sadly. One of the teachers looked at the mess. "Well…I guess you can all go home… there obviously won't be any more classes today…"  
  
Leslie sat on the ground in silence. Wanda floated off to her house, not even looking at Leslie. When she got there, she opened the door and floated in.  
  
"Mom? Dad?" she called out. She then noticed a note on the table:  
  
Wanda, your mom's in labor. We're at the hospital. -Dad  
  
Wanda gasped. "Oh my gosh…" She tore out of her house, heading straight for the hospital.   
  
The lady at the front desk looked up at Wanda distractedly. "May I help you?"  
  
"My parents," said Wanda breathlessly, "their names are Paula and Todd, my mom was in labor, are they here?"  
  
"Oh yes, them," said the lady. "Room five."  
  
Wanda speed towards the door and listened. She could hear a baby crying from the inside…  
  
She knocked. "Mom, Dad, it's me!" Can I come in?"  
  
The door flew open, and Sarah grabbed Wanda's arm. "Come see him! Come see him! Come see our baby brother!"  
  
Wanda flew over to her mother, who was holding a small baby with purple hair and blue eyes, much like his mother's. Wanda gasped in amazement.  
  
"Wow, Mom, he's so… perfect," said Wanda. "What's his name?"  
  
Todd smiled. "David. But we'll probably call him Davy for short."  
  
"Uh, Mom? Dad? There's something I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it, sweetie?" asked Paula.  
  
"And shouldn't you be at school?" asked Todd.  
  
"That's what I have to tell you. Cosmo blew up the school."  
  
Paula, Todd, Sarah, and even Davy all stared at Wanda.  
  
Wanda sighed. "Today wasn't very good. Let me explain."  
  
(AN: Okay, that was long. And yes, Davy is named after my little brother. Yep, Wanda and I have a lot in common, and one of those things is haveing a little brother named Davy! I would've named a fairy after my older brother, but since his name is Tim, I'd probably get him confused with Timmy. Actually, I do anyway. (As I watch FOP: That's my brother! Wait, no it's not.) I guess I should dedicate this chapter to my brother Davy, too, who is also a dedicated FOP fan. Well, goodbye until the next chapter!) 


	6. Loving and Suffering

(AN: I'm glad you all like my story! It makes me feel special. And hey, early update! I'm feeling just great, too. I just got done watching Disney's classic, "The Three Caballeros" which is probably one of the stupidest movies ever made. I love it! Anyway, back to the story. Please remember, if you're one of Nickelodeon's legal eagles, I am putting it in writing right here-I own nothing except the plot, Castle, Paula, Todd, Sarah, Davy, Leslie, Xavier, Cougar, Randy, and Pluto's name. There'll be more to come in other chapters, but that's it for now. And now for the dedication-because this chapter needs one too! And it goes to none other than Mirai Saiyan Princess, because I have a feeling the insanity that awaits you in this chapter was inspired by her stories. And since I dedicated a chapter to my little brother, I'll also dedicate this one to my older brother, Tim, who's gonna be a daddy of twins in March! Okay, back to the story. Love, luck, and lollipops.)  
  
"Jeez!" said Timmy. "So--"  
  
"HA! IN YOUR FACE!" Commander cried suddenly.  
  
"Whoa!" cried Timmy in shock. "What do you mean?"  
  
"That bet we made in chapter four!" said Commander smugly. "You bet me five dollars that I wouldn't say anything in chapter five. And I didn't! So hand over my five bucks!"  
  
Timmy folded his arms across his chest haughtily. "Actually, Commander, I think that YOU owe ME five dollars."  
  
"No, I don't think so!" taunted Commander.  
  
"But I do think so!" said Timmy. "What do you call the author's notes? You were talking then!"  
  
"Those don't count," growled Commander.  
  
Timmy grinned. "Okay, then, who was actually writing the story? It was you, wasn't it?"  
  
"Look, you know what I meant. The deal was that I wouldn't show up and talk, like I am now in quotation marks. The story and the author's notes are NOT in quotation marks! Pay up."  
  
"Nope," sniffed Timmy. "I'm sticking by my belief."  
  
Commander stepped out of the nowhere she was writing from and pointed a laser gun to Timmy's head. "Pay," she hissed.  
  
Now, you probably don't know what Commander looks like. And no, she doesn't look like Katie, the "real" person she often invades the mind of. While Katie has brown hair, gray eyes, glasses, and is kind of a dork, Commander has reddish copper hair that is about shoulder length; intense, shapely yellow eyes; small yet full lips; and the figure of Jessica Rabbit, if you know what I mean. Since she is basically a commander from "Star Wars land", as Katie likes to call it, she wears a tight fitting olive green uniform, complete with a black belt and black high heal boots. (AN: Hey, if I was going to make for myself an alter-ego, I might as well have made her look good.)  
  
Timmy gulped a little at the gun pointed at his head, but couldn't get his eyes away from Commander's, uh, breasts. "Jeez, Commander, I didn't know how hot you were," he said in awe.  
  
Wanda sighed. "Timmy, my gosh, you're only eleven…"  
  
"Don't flatter me!" snapped Commander. "Give me my five dollars!"  
  
"You're certainly making a big fuss over five measly dollars!" said Wanda with a look of annoyance on her face.  
  
"Shut up, or you'll be next!" snapped Commander, glaring at Wanda.  
  
"You won't hurt either of us when you see what I've got up my sleeve," said Timmy. "Well, actually, under my bed." He reached under his bed and pulled out an alien with large eyes, no mouth, and a tutu.  
  
"Being held hostage makes me very angry!" said Marvin the Martian irritably, his hands tied behind his back.  
  
Commander gasped. "No! Don't hurt Marvin!"  
  
Marvin gasped, too. "You didn't tell me SHE was here! Keep her away from me! That girl's crazy!"  
  
"Let him go!" screamed Commander, tackling Timmy. "I love him!"  
  
"I'll let him go as long as you blow off that whole five dollars thing!" cried Timmy. "Or else--" Timmy put his arms around Marvin's neck and made a motion as if to squeeze tighter.  
  
Commander bit her lip. "Fine!" she finally said in anger. "Like Wanda said, it's just a measly five dollars!" She untied Marvin's hands and led him back to the nowhere from which she wrote this story.   
  
"Get me away from her!" cried Marvin. "I can't stand her!"  
  
"But I will punish you," said Commander.   
  
"How?" asked Timmy and Wanda. Castle looked questioning, too.  
  
"Like this!" said Commander.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
"There," said Commander, sounding pleased. "Now I shall continue writing this story."  
  
"God, I hate her," muttered Timmy.  
  
"She IS annoying," admitted Wanda, "but we do have a story to tell here. And your job right now is to recap the last chapter."  
  
"You mean how Cosmo blew up your school and was sent to the military academy? And how your baby brother Davy was born?"  
  
"Yep," nodded Wanda.  
  
"So what happened then?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Well, that was on a Friday, so I didn't have to go back to school till Monday. And I spent that whole weekend taking care of Davy. I had a date with Cougar, too."  
  
"How were things going with you two?"  
  
Wanda sighed. "Well… there'd be these awkward silences. We just couldn't think of things to say to each other. He didn't kiss me the way he used to…"  
  
"Basically, things started going downhill," said Timmy quietly.  
  
"That's exactly it," said Wanda. "I tried to ignore it. I was still madly in love with him, of course. But anyway, that Monday at school…"  
  
***  
  
Wanda floated into the newly reconstructed school building. Since they were fairies, it had hardly taken any time at all to recreate the school. She flew in slowly, saying hi to her friends and yelling at Randy, who had pushed her into the lockers again. She honestly didn't know whether to be happy or sad. Sighing, she sat down in the commons, waiting for Leslie. Leslie's optimism and happiness would be sure to lift her spirits, she thought.  
  
Thus, Wanda was rather surprised to see Leslie floating in looking very angry. She glared at Wanda as she sat down. "Where were you this weekend?"  
  
Wanda shrugged. "My mom had her baby. It's a boy."  
  
Leslie sat up in surprise. "Ooohhhhh…sorry, I didn't know that. So what's his name?" she asked, not sounding all that interested.  
  
"Davy. He's got purple hair and blue eyes, just like my mom." Wanda looked at Leslie strangely. "So, what were you doing? Obviously, something that you wanted me to do too…"  
  
"Visiting Cosmo at the fairy academy. He's so upset…" Leslie looked out the door they were sitting next to. "I still keep waiting for him to come in here and say hi to us…"  
  
Wanda hugged Leslie. "I should've visited him too. So what's it like there?"  
  
Leslie snorted. "Well, after Mama Cosma had finally left him, which meant she finally stopped insulting me with her every breath… that place is horrible! And it's run by the toughest drill sergeant I've ever seen!"  
  
Wanda sighed. "Les, how many drill sergeants HAVE you seen?"  
  
"Uh… just him. His name's Jorgen von Strangle. Have you heard of him?"  
  
"No," said Wanda, shaking her head. "Why?"  
  
"He acts like everyone should know about him," muttered Leslie. Doing her best Jorgen imitation, she said, "I am Jorgen von Strangle! Toughest fairy in the universe! Look at my muscles!" She rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
  
"So, what about his muscles?" asked Wanda.  
  
"They're huge and rippling," said Leslie, actually giggling a little. "And actually, I'm sure he must be… okay. I mean, he is a five star general and he's already got his crown."  
  
"How old his he?"  
  
Leslie shrugged. "I don't think he's even one hundred yet. I think he's only a few decades older than us."  
  
"Wow," said Wanda. If a fairy ever got a crown, they were usually at least one hundred. "What did he get it for?"  
  
"Doing something military, I'd imagine," said Leslie with a shrug. "Anyway, he had all the fairies there do push ups and wand ups…and every time Cosmo made a mistake, he'd yell at him for, like, half an hour straight. And you know how sensitive Cosmo is." Leslie gazed out the window. "It's times like that when my love for him is almost unbearable…I think I suffered more than he did."  
  
"When you love someone, you suffer a lot," said Wanda quietly, also gazing out the window.  
  
Leslie gave her a funny look. "So, what's been happening between you and Cougar?"  
  
"We've been… okay," said Wanda with hesitation. She was spared from any other questions when the bell rang.  
  
"See you at lunch," mumbled Leslie.  
  
"Yeah," Wanda mumbled back.  
  
***  
  
That day after school, Wanda and Leslie went to visit Cosmo at the military academy. Fortunately, he wasn't doing wand ups or anything like that. He was just sitting in his dorm, looking miserable. Of course, his mood lifted considerably when he saw his two best friends come in.  
  
"Wanda! Leslie!" he cried in joy. He flew up and hugged Leslie tightly. "I'm glad you came to visit me again!" he said to her. Then he hugged Wanda--VERY tightly. "Wanda, I've missed you!" he cried.  
  
Wanda's lungs were crushed, but she did her best to hug her friend back. "Yeah, we missed you at school today, too. I'm sorry I couldn't come this weekend. Mom had her baby!"  
  
Cosmo let go of her in shock. "Really?" he said. He looked at her, slightly confused. "Your mom or mine?"  
  
Wanda laughed. "Mine. You know, I've been talking about her pregnancy for the last nine months!"  
  
She looked at Cosmo. Often times he had trouble remembering things. But by the way his face light up, she guessed it had suddenly come to him. "Oh yeah!" he cried happily. "So is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"A boy," said Wanda with a grin. "His name's Davy, and he's got purple hair and blue eyes, just like my mom."  
  
"He must be cute," said Leslie with a smile.  
  
"He's adorable," said Wanda. "You two need to see him. Cosmo, do they ever let you come out of here to see friends and stuff?"  
  
"Uh…I don't know," admitted Cosmo. He grinned. "But I do know that two plus two equals four!"  
  
"Congratulations," muttered Wanda.  
  
Leslie glared at Wanda. "Maybe we should ask 'all powerful Jorgen von Strangle' if that's allowed."  
  
"Yeah, good idea," said Wanda.  
  
Cosmo looked worried. "But girls, I don't think he likes me very much!"  
  
"We'll talk to him for you," said Leslie. She grabbed Wanda with one hand and Cosmo with the other. "Come on, let's go find him."  
  
"Aaggh!" cried Cosmo suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Leslie.  
  
"I think my mama's coming!" whispered Cosmo urgently.  
  
"How can you tell?" asked Wanda in disbelief.  
  
"I just can! Hide!" Cosmo pushed his friends into the closet and slammed the door. Just after that, Wanda and Leslie could hear a poof.  
  
"Hello, Cosmo, my only son whom I cherish with every breath of my being!" Mama Cosma said affectionately.  
  
"Hi, Mama," said Cosmo, mumbling a bit.  
  
"How could he tell she was coming?" whispered Wanda. "You can't hear someone poof until they do it!"  
  
"I…ah…ahh…" gasped Leslie, grabbing her nose.  
  
"Shh!" whispered Wanda. But it was too late.  
  
"AAHH-CHOOO!"   
  
"What was that?" cried Mama Cosma. She swung the closet door open, revealing Wanda and Leslie.  
  
"That's not Wanda and Leslie!" said Cosmo quickly. "They're, uh, the monsters that live in my closet and happen to look just like them!"  
  
"What are you two doing in here?" said Cosma with a glare.  
  
"We were just visiting Cosmo," said Wanda levelly. "We are his best friends, you know."  
  
"You! His best friends! If it weren't for you and your influences Cosmo wouldn't even be in here!"  
  
Wanda glared at Cosma. "What influences? You can't blame us!"  
  
Mama Cosma shrugged. "But I will anyway."  
  
"The reason Cosmo's in here," said Leslie quietly, "is because he's…misunderstood."  
  
"Oh, stop it! Just stop it!" screeched Cosma, as if something had been building up in her for years and was just now escaping. "You know that's not why! It's because he's STUPID! And it's all my fault! I KNEW I shouldn't have had that shot of vodka when I was pregnant with him!"  
  
Wanda and Leslie stared at Mama Cosma for a while. Finally Wanda spoke.  
  
"That explains a lot."  
  
"I don't get it!" said Cosmo happily.  
  
"Uh, we've got stuff to do, goodbye," said Leslie quickly, grabbing Cosmo and Wanda again and dragging them off.  
  
***  
  
"A shot of vodka?" asked Timmy in disbelief. "You're right, that DOES explain a lot…"  
  
"And that is another moral of this story, kids," said Wanda seriously. "Don't drink while you're pregnant!"  
  
"Don't drink and drive, either," said Timmy.  
  
"True, but that has nothing to do with this story," said Wanda.  
  
"So… what happened then?"  
  
Wanda shrugged. "Jorgen let Cosmo out for a little bit, so he and Leslie saw Davy. Then…" She sighed. "I guess I'll go ahead a few weeks. It was the day of a big school dance. Cougar and I were going, of course, and so were Leslie and Cosmo."  
  
"I thought Cosmo didn't go to your school anymore," said Timmy, confused.  
  
Wanda rocked Castle a little, who was still in her mother's arms and slowly falling back asleep. "Yes, but it was kind of an "out of school date" thing. Anyway, that night I was going to meet Cougar at his house…"  
  
***  
  
Wanda knocked on the door of Cougar's house. She was wearing a dark red, sparkly dress, and she had curled her hair--without Leslie's help! She was a little surprised when Cougar answered the door dressed in his normal clothes.  
  
"Uh, Cougar? We're going to the dance, and it's formal--"  
  
"Wanda, we need to talk," said Cougar seriously. "I would have told you at school, but I never see you--"  
  
Wanda's face fell. "Don't tell me you want to break up."  
  
Cougar sighed in frustration. "I don't want to, but I have to! We're not really happy together anymore. And I don't love you as much as I used to. Look, Wanda, I'm really sorry about this, but I can't continue this relationship in this lie we have it in."  
  
Wanda's lip trembled. "But Cougar…I love you. Isn't that enough?"  
  
Cougar sighed. "No, it isn't. Not really. I don't really look forward to seeing you anymore, and you never seem happy when we're together."  
  
"But…but what about the dance tonight?"  
  
"I'm sorry it had to be tonight. But I want you to have fun. You can still go. Lots of people go by themselves. Besides, Cosmo and Leslie will be there."  
  
"But--" started Wanda again. Cougar raised his hand to silence her.  
  
"Wanda, I'm really sorry, but I'm doing this because it's the best thing to do. I don't think I can handle our relationship anymore, and I don't think you can either." He paused and looked at her. It was such a different look than what Wanda was used to. There was no loving light illuminating them. "Goodbye," he said quietly, shutting the door.  
  
Wanda stood at the door, looking crushed.  
  
***  
  
Wanda floated into the school dance silently and alone. Brushing past Randy, she could hear a little nagging voice in her head say, ~There's a guy. Look at him!~  
  
~Why would I do that?~ her rational thinking thought.  
  
~He could work out. He's a guy. All guys are in the running! Besides, don't you want to make Cougar jealous?~  
  
Wanda looked at Randy, who gave her a very strange look back. "What are you staring at?" he asked. Wanda gasped and flew away in fear.  
  
She looked for a place where no one would be--especially not any guys, because she kept looking at them funny. And she didn't understand why. She couldn't imagine herself with anyone except Cougar…and--  
  
"Hi, Wanda! Here, have a candy bar!"  
  
Wanda looked up in shock. She had apparently flown next to the snack stand, and there was Cosmo, holding out a chocolate bar to her. Wanda stared straight at him, not saying anything.  
  
"Uh…" Cosmo said slowly. The two fairies stared at each other.  
  
And Wanda could hear that voice again: ~Yeah, go with Cosmo! That'd throw Cougar off. Besides, look at his eyes! You've gotta admit, he's got beautiful eyes.~  
  
~Yeah…~ thought Wanda's rational thinking. But she suddenly shook her head in frustration. "Aaaugh! I'm sorry, Cosmo, but I need to be alone!"  
  
Wanda zoomed off to the bathroom. "Uh… okay," said Cosmo quietly.  
  
Wanda flew into the girls bathroom and leaned against the wall. "You're late," said a familiar voice. Wanda turned and saw Leslie washing her hands.  
  
When Leslie saw how Wanda looked, however, she softened. "What's the matter, Wanda?"  
  
Wanda's voice trembled a little before she was finally able to speak. "C-Cougar broke up with me!"  
  
"No!" cried Leslie. "He didn't!"  
  
"He said he doesn't love me enough anymore, and that we're not happy together," moaned Wanda, tears finally spilling out of her eyes. "But I still love him! And you know what I did? Every guy I've seen tonight, I've looked at him and this little voice inside my head says, 'There's a guy! Take him!' I don't know what to do! I even looked at Randy like that! And Cosmo's probably confused as hell--"  
  
"Now, don't you be stealing my boyfriend," said Leslie jokingly. However, she put her arm around Wanda's shoulders comfortingly. "It's like you told me earlier--when you love, you suffer. It's okay to cry about it."  
  
"No…I want to go out there and apologize to Cosmo," said Wanda. Leslie nodded and led her out of the bathroom.  
  
On the way out there they met Xavier. "Hey Wanda. Hey Leslie," he said cheerfully to them. Wanda, of course, stared at him.  
  
Leslie pulled Wanda away. "Hey Xavier. Wanda isn't feeling very good." She led Wanda out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Thanks Les," said Wanda with a smile. The smile quickly faded. ~What am I going to do without Cougar?~ she thought.  
  
(AN: Another chapter gone! The next chapter will be up soon, I hope. I'm telling you, I don't get much sleep anymore--I stay awake thinking about future chapters. Till the next chapter, adios!) 


	7. Massacre

(AN: I actually survived the first football game--which means the marching band's first public marching performance. Well, barely survived. I screwed up SOOOO bad. I was like, five yards off at one time. Crap. Well, anyway, guess what I found out? With the number of chapters this story will probably have, it might beat out Origins as my most reviewed story. (At the moment, it has fifty-four, if you're wondering.) But guess what? YOU DON'T CARE! So I'll get on to the dedication. This chapter is dedicated to… you. Yeah, you, the one reading this! I think this will be the last dedication, too. If I left you out, I'm sorry.  
  
Oh yeah, by the way, CosmoGal14, Timmy's the one who's eleven. I'm actually sixteen going on seventeen (sings the song, then stops in embarrassment). Okay…I'll be seventeen on October 24, actually. SEND PRESENTS! Just kidding. Anyway, you probably aren't as impressed anymore, cuz a lot of almost seventeen-year-olds can write way better than this. (shrugs) Oh well, I do my best. Okay, let's get started! I promise you, this chapter will be way more interesting than the other slow-moving ones. And it will reveal A LOT. All the previous chapters have been leading up to this! Drumroll, please!)  
  
"Is what Commander said true?" asked Timmy.  
  
Wanda looked confused. "About what?"  
  
"That this chapter will reveal a lot. Didn't you read the author's notes?"  
  
"Yeah, Wanda, get with the program," muttered Commander.  
  
"I don't read those," said Wanda. "Don't shoot me or anything, Commander."  
  
"Uh, Commander?" asked Marvin. "Can I go now?"  
  
"Can I ask you something, my love?" asked Commander, ignoring Marvin's question. "On that new awesome cartoon Duck Dodgers, are you wearing a black shirt or no shirt at all? I like to think that it's the second one, though."  
  
"Wait! My ship is over there! Isn't that lovely?" Timmy and Wanda could hear a ship taking off.  
  
"NO! COME BACK, MARV! I LOVE YOU!" screamed Commander.  
  
"Uh… anyway, yes this chapter will reveal a lot," said Wanda, getting back to the story. Castle was now fast asleep, so Wanda flew over to her cradle and tucked her in. "Anyway, about seventy-five uneventful years passed--"  
  
"Seventy-five?" gasped Timmy.  
  
"Not very long in a fairy's life span," said Wanda. "Anyway, I graduated from the academy, and so did Leslie. After various mishaps, Cosmo was sentenced to clean toilets for eternity, but he did other stuff to, like hang out with Leslie and me. Davy grew up and he graduated, too. And Sarah married her boyfriend Tony. She was about ninety-eight, I think. But anyway, this chapter takes place when I was ninety-six. I had started dating again, this guy named Greg… I did it mostly to make Cougar jealous. I didn't like Greg that much. But anyway…"  
  
"What happened?" asked Timmy.  
  
Wanda got that sad look on her face again, like she had in chapter two. Timmy gave her an odd look. "Are we going to find out why you're so sad?"  
  
Wanda gulped and nodded. "Yes. It started off like any normal day…"  
  
***  
  
"Thanks for fixing my hair for me, Leslie," said Wanda. "I can never do anything with it."  
  
"No problem," said Leslie with a smile. "So what are you doing the rest of today?"  
  
"Not much, but I need to have my wand recharged," said Wanda, looking at her wand, which was in pretty sorry shape. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to play with all the little fairies. You know, how they all play in that big open field over there? I volunteered to help watch them. Almost all of the little fairies go there, even babies! It'll be a lot of fun. And I think Cosmo and Xavier are coming, too. Do you want to after you've got your wand recharged?"  
  
"Sure," said Wanda. "I'll be there in about an hour or so." She grinned. "Maybe you could get some alone time with Cosmo."  
  
Leslie shuffled her feet. "Actually, Wanda… I think I might tell him how I feel…" She glared at Wanda. "But if I chicken out, you CANNOT tell him! If anyone's going to tell him, it's going to be me!"  
  
Wanda raised her arm in an oath. "I promise not to tell. But I hope you do! Go for it!"  
  
"I think I will… well, see you at the field!" Leslie waved her wand and poofed off.   
  
Wanda also poofed off to get her wand recharged.  
  
***  
  
Recharging her wand had taken longer than Wanda had expected. She had been in the shop for nearly two hours when her wand was finally ready to go.  
  
She poofed off to the big open field.  
  
And gasped.   
  
Hundreds of dead fairy bodies were strewn around her. Most were the children, the little, helpless fairies, but she saw adults, too. Shaking in shock and grief, Wanda heard voices talking.  
  
"I think we've killed every fairy here!" It was a human talking.  
  
"Daddy, why did you do this?" asked a young human. "They're just fairies! They can't hurt us!"  
  
"Yes, they can! All that magic they have--"  
  
Wanda had heard enough. She waved her wand and all the humans were suddenly bound in chains.  
  
"Oops… missed one," muttered a human.  
  
Wanda flew up to them in anger. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"  
  
"You fairies could have turned against us anytime! And when all these children were playing, and the adults didn't have their wands because the children said that would be unfair, it was the perfect time! We got the adults first, so they couldn't run for their wands, and then we got the children, who couldn't do anything!"  
  
"It's terrible!" cried all the human children. The adults, however, seemed to be happy in the thought that they'd just killed hundreds of fairies by smashing them with clubs.  
  
Wanda shook with barely contained rage. Finally she yelled the name of the first fairy that she could think of that could punish these humans.  
  
"JORGEN!"  
  
A huge explosion caused all the humans to jump. Jorgen von Strangle flew up towards the humans and Wanda with his enormous wings.  
  
"These humans have killed all these fairies!" cried Wanda. She pointed to the bodies. "See?"  
  
Jorgen gasped at all the bodies strewn around him. The humans, of course, were trembling in fear at what the huge fairy might do to them.  
  
"STUPID HUMANS!" Jorgen finally yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"  
  
"Wait!" cried Wanda. "This children didn't do anything! They didn't want to kill all these fairies!"  
  
"Besides, what would killing us do?" asked one terrified human. "Two wrongs don't make a right!"  
  
"COWARDS!" Jorgen poofed up hot branding irons, and they all sizzled into the adult humans. Then he grabbed Wanda.  
  
"Emergency fairy meeting, NOW!"  
  
As Wanda followed Jorgen, she saw something that caused her heart to stop beating.  
  
Leslie's body.  
  
***  
  
The buzz of all the fairies filled their meeting hall. Wanda sat near the front with Jorgen, still looking shocked. Jorgen was pacing the floor.  
  
"I shall punish those humans even more! We will not take this sitting down!"  
  
"They killed Leslie," whispered Wanda. She sat up suddenly. "Oh my God! Cosmo and Xavier were with her, she said!"  
  
"Alright! Cosmo is dead!" cried Jorgen happily. "Uh, I mean, oh, that's too bad," he added hastily.   
  
Wanda glared at him, then looked at the pile of bodies behind her. Hundreds of dead fairies--mostly children--were piled back there. She could see Leslie, who, for some reason, was right at the top. She could feel a twisting pain in her stomach. She couldn't bring herself to look for Cosmo and Xavier in there… because her pain upon finding them would be much too great.   
  
Jorgen was addressing the fairies. "The humans have massacred hundreds of fairies!" he bellowed. All the fairies gasped. "Yes, if any of your loved ones were in the big open field, they are DEAD now!"  
  
Wanda flew up to were Jorgen was so that she could add anything if she needed to. ~God, who else was there that I know? What if they killed Sarah? Or Davy? Or--Cougar?~ Her stomach twisted again. After all, she still loved him.   
  
"Thus, there is only one course of action to take. After PUNISHING the puny, cowardly humans, we must erase their memory of us and make a magical place for us that they can never find!" cried Jorgen.  
  
All the fairies cheered their agreement.  
  
"Of course, that will take a lot of magic, even more than my very muscular body can produce," said Jorgen. "We will need all able-bodied fairies to help us!"  
  
A youngish looking fairy, probably a mother of one of the dead babies, cried out, "Why did the humans kill all our children?"  
  
Jorgen turned to Wanda. "I don't know! And Wanda probably doesn't know either, but she will talk now, anyway."  
  
Wanda grabbed the mike and spoke, her voice trembling. "It… it seems that the children wanted to play some sort of game with the adults, and they told the adults to put down their wands because it was an unfair advantage. The humans then attacked them while they were unprepared. They…" Her voice broke, but she quickly gathered herself, "they killed them because they were afraid of us, even though we've never hurt them. When I saw this, I managed to put them in chains. They didn't think I was there. But by the time I got there, they had beaten to death every fairy there." Wanda pushed the mike away and sat down, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"So many lives were lost, and the humans will pay!" said Jorgen. "However… only the adults were. According to Wanda, the children were against the idea… although they WILL grow up some day anyway! And speaking of Wanda…" He looked at her. Wanda lifted her head and saw all the fairies looking back at her. Jorgen continued. "In catching these humans and alerting me to their crime, she has shown a great deal of bravery. Thus, I believe she should get her crown!"  
  
Wanda gasped. All the other fairies gasped, too. Then they started to clap. Wanda looked at Jorgen.  
  
"I can't get my crown!" she said to him. "Hundreds of fairies died for it! I don't want that!"  
  
"And hundreds more probably would have, if you had not stopped them!" said Jorgen. "Now, if you'll excuse me… I want to make sure that my friends and family are safe." He flew off into the crowd.  
  
Wanda flew into the crowd too, looking for her family. She suddenly heard a voice. "Wanda! Over here!"  
  
She turned and saw Sarah and Tony. She flew over and hugged both of them. "Thank goodness!"  
  
"This is terrible," said Sarah with a growl. "I'll volunteer to be one of the ones to punish the humans…"  
  
"Where's Davy? And Mom and Dad?" asked Wanda.  
  
"Over there," said Sarah. "They're safe… do you know who all died?"  
  
Wanda's lips trembled. "The bodies are in there… oh Sarah! They got Leslie!"  
  
Sarah gasped. Tony, who also knew Leslie, cried out, "How could they kill a sweet fairy like her?"  
  
"I've got to go… I've got to look for… the bodies of…" Wanda couldn't say anything else. She flew over towards the bodies, where many fairies were gathered, crying over the bodies of their loved ones.  
  
Wanda grabbed Leslie's dead body and flew it over to a corner, as tears blurred her vision. Leslie was dead! She could hardly accept the fact. And how could she accept it if anyone else she knew was in there?  
  
Suddenly she heard a gasp and a familiar voice cry out, "Leslie! She's not REALLY dead, is she?"  
  
Wanda looked up suddenly and saw what had to be a miracle: it was Cosmo, still alive! Cosmo stared at Leslie's body. Then he looked at Wanda pleadingly. "PLEASE don't tell me she's dead…"  
  
Wanda drew in her breath in loud, gasping sobs. "She's… dead. Cosmo…" She flew up and hugged him. "I thought you were dead too. Weren't you with Leslie?"  
  
"No… was I supposed to be?" Cosmo thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! She wanted me to help play with the kids! And I… forgot. I'm alive because I forgot!" Cosmo started to cry. "Poor Leslie!"  
  
The two friends hugged each other tightly, mourning the loss of their happy, cheerful friend. Suddenly Cosmo, who was facing the bodies, gasped. "Oh no! They got Xavier, too!" Cosmo flew over to the pile and grabbed his body. He then looked at Wanda, his lower lip doing its trademark tremble. "You and Leslie and Xavier were the only ones to really ever understand me… and now only you're here! I'm so glad they didn't kill you!"  
  
"I'm glad they didn't kill you too, but…" Wanda looked at Leslie. Her voice got stuck in her throat, and she couldn't say anything. Cosmo put Leslie and Xavier in a corner and hugged Wanda gently.  
  
***  
  
Even now, Wanda was crying a little as she told Timmy of the massacre, but she couldn't help but chuckle at the way Timmy was attempting to hide HIS tears. "What… what's the matter, Timmy?"  
  
"Just got something in my eyes," muttered Timmy, wiping his eyes furiously.   
  
A loud sniffle could be heard from the nowhere-ness of Author Land. "Are you crying too, Commander?" asked Wanda.  
  
"No!" said Commander, her voice sounding rather hoarse. "I've just got a cold."  
  
Timmy grabbed a Kleenex and blew his nose. "You're right though, that DOES answer a lot of questions. Like why you made Fairy World."  
  
Wanda nodded sadly. "And why we don't let ourselves be seen by anyone, especially adults. But I knew, and even Jorgen did, that the human kids were still good and could benefit by our magic. He and a lot of other fairies decided that we should be secretly assigned to children that needed our help."  
  
"Yeah… but I can't believe that Leslie died! I was getting to like her!" Timmy stopped. "Wait a minute! You're fairies! Can't you bring people back to life?"  
  
Wanda shook her head. "We're fairies, not miracle workers! You see, Timmy, what happens when you die is that your soul leaves your body. There's no way to get it back, either. Besides, after having their brains bashed out, I don't think their bodies would have worked very well… but trust me, if I had the power to do that, I would have in an instant. I still think about her almost every day."  
  
She gazed at Castle, fast asleep in her cradle. "Cosmo and I decided to give Castle the middle name of Leslie, after her, you know."  
  
"Castle's middle name is Leslie?" asked Timmy. "I didn't know that. So… what's her last name?"  
  
Wanda shrugged. "Uh… Smith?"  
  
"Your last name is Uhsmith?"  
  
"No, actually, I don't know that we have one," said Wanda.  
  
"Oh well, whatever," muttered Timmy. "So who else died that I should know about? Did Cougar die?"  
  
Wanda shook her head. "Nope. And neither did Greg, my boyfriend at that time, if you'll remember."  
  
"Number two of five," said Timmy with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, well, he doesn't last very long. Because a while later, after we had punished the humans, made them forget about us, constructed Fairy World, and I had gotten my crown, I was sitting by a tree in Fairy World park and…"  
  
***  
  
It was night, and Wanda gazed sadly up at the sky, only a few stars out there to give it light. It had been over three months, and she still could hardly believe that Leslie was dead. She sometimes would think that Leslie would be coming around the corner, but… she didn't.  
  
She suddenly noticed someone sitting by a nearby tree. She cautiously floated up to the newcomer and realized it was Cosmo.  
  
"Hey, Cosmo," she intoned. She knew she had to talk to him, but… every time she saw him, she thought of Leslie!  
  
Cosmo looked up at her in surprise, then sighed. "Hey, Wanda," he intoned back. He must've felt the same way Wanda did.  
  
"Whatcha doing?" she asked, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Just…" Cosmo suddenly burst into tears. "I MISS LESLIE!"  
  
Wanda hugged Cosmo comfortingly. "I miss her too," she said. She felt a strong desire to tell Cosmo how Leslie thought of him, but she remembered the vow she had made to Leslie, one of the last things she had ever said to her. She couldn't break that vow! Instead, she said, "She was our best friend, and we'll always miss her. It's okay to cry." She could feel tears well up in her own eyes. "But remember I'm your friend too, and if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there!"  
  
Cosmo rested his head on Wanda's shoulder. "A shoulder to cry on would be great right about now!"  
  
"Well, I'm here, aren't I?' said Wanda. She started to cry, too, even though she knew she had to comfort Cosmo. "I can't believe Leslie's gone…"  
  
"What's going on here?" a voice suddenly cried. Wanda looked up and saw Greg.  
  
"We're upset and we're comforting each other, what does it look like?" muttered Wanda.  
  
"Looks like you're having some sort of affair!" said Greg.  
  
"Affair? Jeez, we're just dating! We're not married or anything! And Cosmo's just my friend!" Wanda stood up and stared at him. "You've been getting really pushy lately…"  
  
"I'll show you pushy!" cried Greg, slapping Wanda across the face.  
  
Cosmo immediately pointed his wand straight at Greg. "Don't hurt Wanda, you jerk!"  
  
"Jerk is right!" cried Wanda. She waved her wand and turned Greg into a rock. "Consider our relationship THROUGH!"  
  
Wanda turned towards Cosmo, who was glaring at the rock. She sighed. "I need to be alone, Cosmo. Thanks for sticking up for me." She prepared to poof off.  
  
"Wait!" cried Greg. "You can't just leave me like this!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Cosmo can take care of you," said Wanda with a mischievous grin. She poofed back to her new Fairy World house, that was away from her parents'.  
  
Cosmo grinned evilly at Greg. "Even if I could remember how to change you back to a fairy, I would still make you stay like this for awhile!"  
  
"Help!" moaned Greg.  
  
(AN: Sorry it was so sad! By the way, I still don't own anything except the plot and all the characters I made up, with this chapter adding Tony and Greg to that list. Greg is named after my dad, but my dad isn't really a bad guy. I just can't think of guys' names. Besides, my dad's name is actually Gregg, not Greg. So there! See you later.) 


	8. Cosmo's Big Mistake

(AN: (falls over dead)(regains life and continues typing) Well, this whole week Nebraska's been dumped on with rain, which is good for the farmers but bad for the marching bands! We had a morning rehearsal this morning (today's Saturday) and our director told us we were four days behind. And our rehearsal today didn't help anything. We stink. We've gotten superiors (aka ones) my whole time in band, and if we get only a two I'd cry. Seriously. But a lot of the freshmen just don't care, I think.  
  
But enough with that. On to the story! Again, I don't own anything except the characters I… uh… own. And sorry for killing off Leslie, Xavier, and all those other fairies. I have a really bad habit of killing off my OC's. Well, anyway, here we go. Thanks for all the reviews. Sarah Dawson, you should be proud! That's the longest review I've ever gotten! You can brag now.)  
  
Timmy sat up on the bed. Timmy looked off into space. Timmy spoke.  
  
"Hey Commander why are you writing so boring," Timmy said.  
  
"Because I'm upset that Marvin left," Commander said.  
  
"That's no excuse for boring writing," Wanda said.  
  
Commander sighed. "You're right," she said grudgingly, finally getting a little more creative with her sentences. "But you don't understand… now that he's left me…"  
  
Wanda gave Commander a funny look. "Commander? Do you really think it's normal to have a crush on a cartoon character?"  
  
"He's not the only one," said Commander, laughing a little. "I also find Daffy Duck, Pepé le Pew, and Yakko Warner pretty hot too. Yowza!"  
  
"That doesn't sound like normal behavior at all," agreed Timmy.  
  
"Those and Marvin are the only ones I really lust after, but there's a lot that I really like and are close to lusting after."  
  
"Like…?" asked Wanda.  
  
"Uh… well… I do think Cosmo's really cute," Commander finally said.  
  
Wanda gasped. "COMMANDER! He's my husband, you know!"  
  
"I know!" said Commander quickly. "And no one can ever replace the spot Marvin holds in my heart, believe me! I know that Cosmo's taken! And besides, I don't lust after him like I do those WB four of mine..." Commander's voice trailed off with a sigh.  
  
"So… you broke up with your second boyfriend, huh? Two down, three to go," said Timmy with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah… and I felt a little bummed after that. I decided to not date again, ever!" said Wanda firmly.  
  
Timmy laughed. "How long did THAT last?"  
  
"A few decades, actually. I went back to the academy for awhile, because I decided I wanted to be a fairy godmother."  
  
"Did Cosmo go back, too?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" asked Wanda. "He was still cleaning toilets! He kept humiliating Jorgen for so long. But Sarah and Tony went, and Davy, too. It was kind of a family thing."  
  
"Ah. So… is your next boyfriend going to be Randy?" asked Timmy suddenly.  
  
Wanda groaned in frustration. "You're as bad as Sarah was! I did NOT have a crush on Randy! In fact, there's something important you should know about him!"  
  
"And that is…?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Well," said Wanda, "let's have another flashback and I'll tell you…"  
  
***  
  
Wanda flew down the streets of Fairy World to her parent's house. It was her father's birthday and she was going to give him a present. But just then--  
  
SMACK!  
  
Randy had been flying in the opposite direction, and ran straight into Wanda. Wanda rubbed her head in pain. "Watch where you're going!" she snapped.  
  
"Sorry," said Randy.  
  
Wanda looked at him in surprise. "Did you just say sorry?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
Randy sighed sadly. "I'm not really a jerk, Wanda. You and Leslie would just never let me apologize for the way I treated you--and everyone else--in kindergarten. And I really am sorry. I had a reason--a really stupid reason…"  
  
"What is it?" asked Wanda.  
  
Randy hesitated. Finally he said, "I had a crush on Leslie. I've had it since I was six. I thought she was so happy and fun… and since I was so little, and so… mean, I let it out by being mean to her. When we were at the academy, I had matured and didn't want to treat her that way, but she'd always walk off before I could talk to her. And now she's gone and…" Randy sniffled. "Sorry. I'd better go."  
  
"I forgive you," said Wanda, her jaw dropped slightly. "Man, I had no idea. Why didn't you just tell her?"  
  
"That I loved her, you mean? Well, jeez, she was always with Cosmo!" cried Randy.  
  
"But Cosmo didn't love her!" said Wanda. "Well okay, he did, but only as a friend. But anyway… I'm sure Leslie would have forgiven you too."  
  
"Well, I'd better go," said Randy quietly, waving his wand and poofing out of sight.  
  
Wanda scratched her head. "Whoa. Randy loved Leslie, but Leslie loved Cosmo. Man is my life confusing."  
  
***  
  
"That was unexpected," admitted Timmy. "So how was Cosmo, anyway? I mean, besides cleaning toilets."  
  
Wanda shrugged. "I didn't see him that often. And to tell you the truth, I didn't want to. Not that I was mad at him or anything, he just reminded me of Leslie too much. The next time I did see him, though, was a really important part of my life… well, at least of HIS life."  
  
"What happened?" asked Timmy.  
  
"It started off as any normal day," said Wanda. "Boy, was THAT chlichéd…"  
  
"Sorry," said Commander.  
  
***  
  
Wanda relaxed at her house, enjoying some down time. Her latest godchild had accidentally let someone see her, so she was in between godchildren, awaiting her next assignment. A poof caused her to jump out of her relaxation. It was Cosmo.  
  
"WANDA! YOU'VE GOTTA HIDE ME!"  
  
"Cosmo? What did you do?"  
  
"HIDE ME!" cried Cosmo again, diving under Wanda's bed. Wanda flew under her bed also, and attempted to talk to Cosmo, who was shivering as though he was in Antarctica, and not in Wanda's house.  
  
"Alright, Cosmo, talk to me. Why do you need to hide, and from who?" asked Wanda.  
  
"Jorgen!" cried Cosmo. "He told me to clean toilets, and so I was going to use my wand, but I accidentally hit Jorgen, and…"  
  
"And what?" cried Wanda.  
  
"I don't know!" screamed Cosmo. "But it must've been terrible! He yelled louder than he's ever yelled at me before! And that's LOUD!"  
  
"I'll go talk to him… I guess," said Wanda, not wanting to admit that she was afraid of what Jorgen might do to her in his anger at whatever Cosmo had done. "But why did you come here, instead of your parents?"  
  
"Well you're my best friend, DUH!" cried Cosmo. "Besides, my parents are fairy godparents now."  
  
"Really? I didn't know that. Come on," Wanda said, grabbing Cosmo by the hand and pulling him out from under the bed.  
  
"No! Don't make me go! He'll kill me!" sobbed Cosmo.  
  
"Don't worry, Cozzie," said Wanda comfortingly, stroking his hand a little. "I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you. Now come on!"  
  
***  
  
It wasn't too hard to find Jorgen--just go against the flow of terrified fairies flying away in fear. Wanda gritted her teeth and flew past all the panicking fairies, with Cosmo, terrified, clutching her hand even tighter. She finally reached…  
  
"The hospital?" she asked in confusion. "Cosmo, did you hurt Jorgen?"  
  
"I don't know!" cried Cosmo. He started to say something else but his voice was drowned out by what sounded like Jorgen yelling in pain.  
  
"Oh, great," muttered Wanda. "Come on, I'll go talk to him, and you need to apologize."  
  
"Apologize?" gasped Cosmo. "Uh… what does that mean?"  
  
"Come on," said Wanda for the third time, going into the hospital.  
  
***  
  
"Jorgen most certainly does not want to see THAT little monstrosity!" cried a nurse to Cosmo and Wanda.  
  
"Was that a compliment?" asked Cosmo to Wanda.  
  
Wanda let go of Cosmo's hand and flew into the nurse's face. "Cosmo doesn't know what he did, but he wants to apologize. And I want to talk to Jorgen, too!"  
  
Cosmo was still very frightened, apparently, for he flew straight up to Wanda and held her hand again in a death grip. The nurse sighed. "Well… okay, but Jorgen will NOT be happy." She opened the door to Jorgen's room. "Sir? Cosmo wants to apologize!"  
  
"I DO NOT WANT TO SEE THAT MONSTROSITY!" hollered Jorgen.  
  
"There's that word again!" said Cosmo. "What does it mean?"  
  
"Well then, I'm coming in!" said Wanda, bravely flying into the door. Cosmo followed, mainly because he still had the death grip on Wanda's hand.  
  
"Alright, Jorgen, what happened?" asked Wanda briskly. Jorgen was laying in a hospital bed, not appearing to have any injuries, but something seamed to be missing…  
  
"He didn't tell you?" cried Jorgen. "That little moron, that stupid retarded fairy who doesn't deserve to be in the military academy--"  
  
"JUST GET TO THE POIINT!" hollered Wanda.  
  
"He BURNED MY WINGS OFF!" bellowed Jorgen, so loudly that Cosmo and Wanda's hair was blown all out of place.   
  
"I did?" asked Cosmo in confusion.  
  
"YES!" bellowed Jorgen. "Didn't you listen when I was YELLING AT YOU?"  
  
"…No…"  
  
"GET OUT!" cried Jorgen. Cosmo only tightened his grip on Wanda's hand. Jorgen glared at him. "I said, GET OUT!"  
  
Cosmo was clearly petrified, but instead of doing as he was ordered, he gripped Wanda's hand even tighter. Wanda winced. "Cosmo… you're cutting off the circulation to my hand…"  
  
Cosmo relaxed his grip about a fraction of a percent. Wanda sighed. "Tell Jorgen you're sorry, Cosmo."  
  
"I'm sorry," whispered Cosmo. Wanda nodded and poofed them back to her house.  
  
With all the force she could muster, she pulled her hand from Cosmo's grip. "Cosmo, you have GOT to be more careful! Jorgen's going to be handicapped the rest of his life! And so will my hand," she moaned, attempting to open and close her hand.  
  
"What's wrong with your hand, Wanda?" asked Cosmo innocently. Wanda glared at him.  
  
"Ooooh…" said Cosmo quietly. "Sorry, Wanda, but I was scared! I thought he was gonna kill you! And me too, I guess."  
  
Wanda could feel her stomach do a weird leap, realizing that Cosmo was more worried about her safety than his own. Confused, she mentally pushed that strange feeling aside. "…Holding my hand like that wouldn't have saved either of us, Cosmo," she said, somewhat sharply.  
  
"You're right," said Cosmo sadly, his face dropping and looking at the ground.   
  
Wanda looked at him in pity and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry for snapping like that," she said.  
  
"You snapped?" asked Cosmo. "But you're still in one piece!"  
  
Despite herself, Wanda couldn't help but laugh. "I mean, I'm sorry I wasn't very nice to you just then. I know you didn't mean to hurt Jorgen. Or my hand." She pulled him a little tighter towards her.  
  
"And I'm sorry I hurt your hand," said Cosmo gently, sliding his arms around her and hugging her back.   
  
Wanda felt her stomach do that weird leap again. ~Alright, STOP IT,~ she thought to herself. She let go of Cosmo and looked him in the eyes. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked.  
  
"I think so," said Cosmo seriously. "I… guess I'll go now." He waved his wand and vanished with a poof.  
  
***  
  
"Hello!" cried Timmy. "I'm finding this hard to believe. You guys are fairies! Couldn't you have just grown his wings back?"  
  
"We're fairies, not miracle workers!" said Wanda. "Hey, that sounds familiar…"  
  
"That's cuz you said it last chapter," said Timmy.  
  
"Oh, yeah, right," said Wanda. "Anyway, the burning off of Jorgen's wings wasn't just externally. All the internal nerves and tissues were destroyed too. There was really no way to replace those. Just like you humans, we fairies can't really replace them."  
  
"We have synthetic replacement limbs, you know," said Timmy.  
  
"Oh sure, so do we, even better than yours," said Wanda. "But they're still not real. You can tell that they're fake. Jorgen didn't want people to consider him a cripple, so he just completely went without them and walked everywhere. And still does. When he does need to fly, he uses that jet pack."  
  
"And when people ask him why he doesn't have wings…"  
  
"He says he thinks they're too girly." Wanda smirked a little. "Actually, Jorgen losing his wings has made him even tougher."  
  
"So now what?" asked Timmy. "The chapter never ends with the present-day us. It's always something of your past."  
  
"Yeah, there is something, but it's pretty short," admitted Wanda. "And pretty traumatizing. And pretty weird…"  
  
***  
  
It was, actually, just seconds after Cosmo had poofed off where this part of the story picks up again. Wanda floated outside and sat on her steps, contemplating the day's events. Especially those weird feelings in her stomach when she had been with Cosmo.  
  
~Well, jeez, I know why I felt that way,~ she slowly realized. ~We're such good friends, closer than any other friends I know. Man, I should've spent more time with him after Leslie's death. He must still be grieving… just like me…~  
  
She suddenly heard something and looked across the street. It was Cougar, taking a walk with…  
  
Wanda gasped. Cougar had a girlfriend! She quickly yet quietly went inside and watched them through the window, talking and laughing just like…they had used to. She watched them leave as quickly as they had come. She sighed sadly. ~I've just had the most uplifting day ever,~ she thought dryly to herself. ~And that was sarcasm.~  
  
"Hey!" cried a familiar looking rock suddenly. "I'm your ex-boyfriend too! Make me back to normal, PLEASE?"  
  
Wanda sighed. "Go away," she said, throwing Greg out the open window.  
  
(AN: Muah ha ha. Another chapter down the drain! The next chapter will have Juandisimo in it, I think. Hey, I drew another picture of Wanda, and then one of Wanda and Castle which turned at REALLY well, I think. Very effective picture of a mother and daughter. They're on pencil and lined paper again. If anyone wants to see them… I also drew a picture of just Cosmo but I can't find it. I have this really bad feeling my mom threw it away… (searches frantically for Cosmo) Anyway, see you later! I'm busy next weekend, so I'm not sure if I can get a chapter up then. I'll try, though. See you!) 


	9. Enter Juandissimo

(AN: Greetings, my friends from fanfiction.net. You should feel very lucky that I am able to update, because I will tell you, after all that's happened this week, I am lucky to be alive. First of all, at early morning band practice one morning the mosquitoes were EVERYWHERE. Remember, I live in Nebraska, which is kind of a hot spot for West Nile. One of our band members is running a fever and they think it might actually be West Nile. I hope it isn't, she's a nice girl! But anyway, the main reason I'm lucky to be alive is because I was in my first-ever car accident this week! Three separate explosions, eighteen people dead, I lost all my limbs expect my left leg and it's hard to type… okay. Fender bender in the school parking lot. Both of us were going, at most, five mph. The bad thing is that it's my fault… IT'S ALL MY FAULT!   
  
And we had another home football game last night. I was so proud of my fluties! We did so good! And then our band director talks to the band: "You need to do better!" Like I said, a lot of people don't care about band. Mostly freshmen. But here's the awesome part. Two of the freshmen flutes are fed up with that and they're getting all the freshmen together today to get them whipped into shape. If only all our freshmen had the same attitude they did! I'm SOOOO proud of them! Go flutes! And this is the longest author's note I've ever written. But if I write weird stuff, I have an excuse. I have had a very weird week.)  
  
"Commander!" said Timmy with a laugh. "You got in a car accident?"  
  
"There are reasons that I don't like to drive!" said Commander. "And that's one of them!"  
  
Castle sat up in her cradle and giggled a little. Wanda flew over to her daughter.  
  
"Castle, you should be asleep! What are you doing up?"  
  
"I think she just wants to hear her mother's story," said Timmy, smiling a little. "Is that it, Cassie?"  
  
Castle put her hand in her mouth, looked at Timmy, and smiled, looking super cute.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" said Commander suddenly. "I need to tell Castle something."  
  
Wanda and Timmy looked confused. "Tell Castle something?" Wanda asked. "What is it? And will she even understand it?"  
  
"Castle, Final Girl says hi," said Commander. Castle cooed and smiled even bigger, still biting on her little hand.  
  
Commander suddenly jumped out of the nowhereness of Author Land and picked up Castle, cuddling her and talking in baby talk. "Ooooh, Castle, you're such a cutie-wootie! Yes you are! Kitchey kitchey koo!"  
  
"Uh… Commander, you're supposed to be writing the story, not talking baby to your original characters," said Timmy.  
  
Commander looked embarrassed. "Oh… right," she said, exiting back to God knows where.  
  
"Well, let's get back on track," said Timmy, picking up Castle and cuddling her, although not to the extent that Commander had. "And to do that, I'll say--" Timmy jutted his lips out slightly mockingly-- "Aaaw! Poor Wanda! She's still in love with Cougar! Although," said Timmy, looking normal again and actually smiling slyly, "for being one who believes in sharing feelings about love, you seemed pretty slow to realize that you were falling in love with Cosmo."  
  
"I was, wasn't I?" said Wanda. "Although I can't exactly pinpoint a time when I started falling in love with him. It was probably around then, though, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, well, you obviously don't realize it. We still have three boyfriends left to go! And Commander said that Juandissimo appears in this chapter!"  
  
"Oh, alright," said Wanda. "Listen up. You too, Castle…"  
  
***  
  
"So how many other fairies do this godparenting thing?" asked Wanda's godson that Commander can't think of a name for, since he lived more than ten thousand years ago and you can't simply name him "Jeff" or whatnot. Wanda shrugged.  
  
"Quite a few. I don't know the numbers."  
  
"Do you know who else has fairy godparents?" asked the godson.  
  
"Yes, but I can't tell you. It's against Da Rules," said Wanda. "If you find out about other children with fairy godparents, you have to find out by yourself."  
  
Another boy suddenly walked past the godson's window, saying happily, "I have a fairy godparent!"  
  
"That was convenient," said Wanda's godson, running outside. "Hey! You have a fairy godparent?"  
  
The other child suddenly realized that he had made a mistake, but he said slowly, "…Yes…"  
  
"So do I!" said Wanda's godson. Wanda had disguised herself as a bird, and was fluttering over her godson's head. The other boy pointed to a ferret.  
  
"Here's mine! He speaks a language that hasn't really been invented yet."  
  
The ferret turned into… well, he turned into Juandissimo Magnifico. You all know what he looks like. And he looked pretty much the same, even more than ten thousand years ago.  
  
"Hola, nino!" said Juandissimo. (AN: Sorry, I don't know how to make the tilde over the n. It's supposed to be over the second n. I know I spelled it wrong, but I don't know the mechanisms of my computer!)  
  
"What did he say?" asked Wanda's godson.  
  
"I think he said, 'Hello, kid'," said Juandissimo's godson, "but I'm not too sure."  
  
Wanda looked at this new fairy. He seemed pretty full of himself, but… he was also pretty darn sexy. Besides, since fairies usually only had one break a year at Christmas time (and no, I have no idea how Christmas existed ten thousand years ago, but it did, kay?) she found herself wishing she could spend time with her fellow fairies more often. So she poofed to her fairy self and introduced her to this stranger.  
  
"Hello, my name's Wanda. It's nice to meet you… uh, what's your name?"  
  
Juandissimo stared at Wanda with little hearts forming in his eyes. Wanda sighed. "Oh, snap out of it. I'm not THAT pretty. Actually, I'm kind of plain looking."  
  
"Oh, no, you are not, you beautiful and sexy lady who still not as beautiful and sexy as me, JUANDISSIMO MAGNIFICO!" he cried, his shirt doing the trademark ripping off thing.  
  
Wanda sighed again and rolled her eyes. "I'll have to admit that you are extremely sexy, but you're kind of full of yourself, aren't you?"  
  
Juandissimo grinned. "Why shouldn't I be? All the ladies are madly in love with me, and if I were female, I would be too!"  
  
"Uh… what?" asked Wanda.  
  
"Shall we have dinner tonight?" asked Juandissimo suddenly.  
  
Wanda shrugged. "Okay… sure."  
  
"Wooo hooo!" said Juandissimo. "I have a date con una chica bonita!"  
  
"Huh?" asked Wanda.  
  
"Hablo espanol," said Juandissimo somewhat smugly (there's that missing ~ again! ARGH!), "but it doesn't make much sense because it hasn't really been invented yet."  
  
"I still don't understand what you're saying," muttered Wanda.  
  
***  
  
Timmy laughed. "Some things never change, huh?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately," said Wanda with a sigh. "But there, are you happy? There's Juandissimo, and he was my third boyfriend."  
  
"It is kinda weird that he's speaking Spanish, even though it didn't exist back then," said Timmy. "Why is that, Commander?"  
  
"Hey, Juandissimo isn't Juandissimo unless he says at least some things in Spanish. Besides, how else am I supposed to use all the knowledge I have gained from my Spanish III class? And by the way, Timmy, eres un zapato."  
  
"Did you just call Timmy a shoe?" asked Wanda.  
  
"Hey, how did you know that?" asked Commander.  
  
"Juan taught me a little bit of Spanish," admitted Wanda.   
  
"You called me a shoe?" cried Timmy. "And what's this about 'don't insult the author'?"  
  
"Hey, that's about the only thing in Spanish that I can say," said Commander.  
  
"Well… anyway, I'll just ignore that," said Timmy, trying to keep Castle from crawling out of his arms. In vain, Castle pumped her little wings, trying to break free.  
  
"Castle, you're too young to be flying yet!" scolded Wanda gently. She scooped her daughter out of Timmy's arms.  
  
"How old are fairies when they learn how to fly?" asked Timmy.  
  
"They learn to walk first, at about the same age as humans. Then they start to fly at about one and a half or two. It kinda varies," said Wanda.  
  
"Just a minute," said Timmy. He opened his bedroom door and yelled down the stairs, "Mom! Are you in labor yet?"  
  
"AAAAAAUUUUUGHHHH!" cried Mr. Turner. "Timmy! Don't do that again! I thought your mom was going into labor!"  
  
"It sounds a little different than that, honey!" said Mrs. Turner. "And no, I'm not in labor yet!"  
  
"Okay! Just checking!" said Timmy, closing his bedroom door and sitting down on his bed. "So, Wanda, I'm having this feeling of impending doom. Don't tell me that your life has something else terrible in it--"  
  
Wanda laughed. "Jeez, my whole life is filled with impending doom. Commander likes to torture me, I think."  
  
"It's not that," said Commander. "I just have this angsty writer trapped inside of me who is furiously attempting to claw her way out."  
  
Wanda sighed at the author's antics, then turned to Timmy again, bouncing Castle up and down on her knee. "Well, you are right."  
  
"About the impending doom?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Yep," nodded Wanda. "I had been dating Juandissimo for about twenty years… he got on my nerves, but I half did it to make Cougar jealous. I mean, there I was, with this extremely sexy fairy! And I did like that about him, too," she added with a chuckle. "It was kind of hard to keep up our relationship, however, because when we got different godchildren we were separated, so I only saw him around Christmas. I didn't really attempt to see him that much, really. But anyway, I was with my new godchild…"  
  
***  
  
"I wish I had a pony," said Wanda's goddaughter. Wanda smiled, waved her wand, and--  
  
BOOM!  
  
Jorgen made his trademark explosive entrance. "Fairy World, NOW!" he yelled, grabbing Wanda and pulling her with him, booming back to Fairy World.  
  
Before Wanda could ask what was happening, Jorgen boomed off again. He did, after all, have a lot of fairies to gather. Wanda turned to a fairy next to her, who happened to be a girl she knew from her school days.  
  
"Do you know what's going on?" asked Wanda.  
  
The other fairy shrugged. "No idea. All I know is that we're having an emergency fairy meeting. I wonder what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling of impending doom," said Wanda, feeling dread mounting in the pit of her stomach.   
  
Finally, all the fairies were gathered. Jorgen spoke to all of them. "The reason I have called all you puny fairies together is that we have suffered the loss of a fairy while being a fairy godparent!"  
  
Everyone gasped. Wanda looked stunned. A fairy had died? Fairies did die out, of course, but what was it about this one?  
  
"He was killed by the irresponsible wish of a child! If this is to happen often, we must either prevent it from ever happening again or to give up our godparenting duties."  
  
A buzz of debate rang through the meeting hall. Jorgen sent a huge blast out from his wand staff, silencing all of them.   
  
"A few select fairies and I will debate this chain of events and decide what is to be done. Until then, all you puny, lazy fairies can stay here in Fairy World!" Jorgen and a few other select fairies poofed off.  
  
The buzz of voices broke out again, most of them asking, "Who was it that died?" Wanda was one of them. As she flew around the room, looking for someone who knew, two fairies suddenly poofed onto the stage where Jorgen had just spoken. They were Cosmo and Mama Cosma.   
  
"Mama, why did you take me away from the military academy?" asked Cosmo. "I was eating this really tasty hunk of cheese! And where's Dad?"  
  
"Your father's DEAD!" cried Cosma. Cosmo shrunk a bit in shock and horror. "Because our godchild wished for a vicious dragon! And we had to grant it, and the dragon chewed up your father to little itty bitty pieces! I never want anything to do with godparenting again!" she cried, tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
Wanda's jaw dropped. Pluto! Pluto had been the one who died! Wanda could feel tears spring up in her eyes, too, as she looked at Cosmo, still dumbstruck with the fact that his father was dead, and even when she looked at Mama Cosma. Wanda would never have thought that she could feel sorry for that woman, but she was right then. She had just lost her husband in a foolish accident. No wonder she was quitting godparenting!  
  
***  
  
Later that day, Wanda was talking with Sarah near their parents' house. Wanda was still dumbfounded. "I can't believe that Pluto was killed. Why couldn't it have been Cosma?" she muttered.  
  
"Why does it always seem that the good die young?" asked Sarah. "And then people like Mama Cosma live on. I don't get it!"  
  
"I actually feel sorry for her," said Wanda quietly. "I mean, she's a widower now. She must be really upset. But I feel even more sorry for Cosmo." Wanda looked up. "Where is he? I need to talk to him."  
  
"Probably around here somewhere, but try getting a word in to him with his mother there," said Sarah, chuckling dryly. She turned her head. "Oh, there they are, over there. Good luck."  
  
"She has to let me talk to Cosmo," said Wanda determinedly. "I'm his best friend!" She flew over to Cosmo. "Cosmo!"  
  
Cosmo turned around. "Wanda! My dad's dead!"  
  
"I know!" said Wanda, feeling the tears spring up in her eyes again. Cosmo hugged her.  
  
"Don't cry, Wanda, it's not your dad that died, it's mine!" he said, crying into her shoulder.  
  
"But I liked your dad!" said Wanda, hugging Cosmo back tightly. "He was such a nice, fun guy! And now I feel sorry for you and your mom."  
  
Mama Cosma came flying up right at that moment. "YOU!" she yelled at Wanda. "Leave my little Cosmo-lolo alone right now!"  
  
Wanda glared at Cosma. "As his best friend, I have every right to be here for him when he needs me!"  
  
To make matters worse, guess who else flew up right then? It was Juandissimo Magnifico! He gasped in horror. "Wanda, my darling, are you cheating on me?"  
  
Wanda pulled away from Cosmo, who was looking confused and somewhat hurt. "Juandissimo, Cosmo's had one of the worst days of his life, and since I'm his best friend, and he's mine, I was comforting him!"  
  
"Yes, sure!" said Juandissimo angrily. "That's not what it looked like to me!"  
  
Cosma grimaced at Wanda. "Go run off with your boyfriend now, Wanda," she said, pulling Cosmo away. "Come on, Cosmo!"  
  
Cosmo reached his hand out in vain towards Wanda, but his mother pulled him away too fast. In an instant, both were gone. Wanda was left alone with Juandissimo.  
  
"If you were any other girl, I'd dump you right now, but since you are almost as beautiful as me, I shall give you another chance," said Juandissimo. That was the last straw for Wanda.  
  
"Don't bother dumping me, I'll dump you," said Wanda. Juandissimo's jaw dropped. Apparently, no one had ever dumped him before; he had always been the dumper. Wanda sighed and continued. "Look, Juan, I don't love you, and I never could. I'm tired of you caring way too much about yourself and your jealousy if I even talk to another guy. If you really did love me, I'm sorry, but… it just wouldn't work out!"  
  
Juandissimo finally spoke. "But I am extremely sexy!" he finally said.  
  
"Unlike you, I judge people on personality, not looks," said Wanda. She waved her wand and poofed back to her house.  
  
Juandissimo fell to his knees on the ground. "NOOOOOOO! I am too sexy to be dumped!"  
  
(AN: I forgot to say I found that picture of Cosmo! Yay! And I drew another really cute picture of Castle, making those other ones look like fat little worms. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. And sorry that I misspelled your name, Sara Dawson. I don't know if you care, but I know Saras and Sarahs alike that hate having their names misspelled. Also, sorry my Spanish is so bad--if you care, anyway. I'm also sorry that Juan wasn't in this for very long, but he's very hard to write in character. He might appear again. I'm not sure yet. And I'm sorry if this was too short, or too long, or if you hated it. Finally, I own nothing except the plot and the characters I made up. And that goes in effect for the whole story. I can stop writing the disclaimers now! YAY!) 


	10. The Shortest Relationship Yet

(AN: I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that I named my nickel Philip! Wait… wrong news. Homecoming was last night, and the football team actually won! That's the first time they've won their homecoming game in more than twenty years. And the band did pretty good, actually! Now for the bad news. The band has a competition every weekend in October. Which means, I can't guarantee that I'll be able to update this till November. Anyway… thanks again for the reviews. And special thanks to JediWanda and CosmoGal14. Thanks to them, I can do this! Ñ ñ © ® ™ á é í ó ú and so on. And to Samgirl, go to www.dragonfare.com/AL. It's Animated Lust (Rated PG!) and when you look at the fantasy harems (mine's in there too, under CommanderD), you will see that many other people crush on both animated humans and animals! Anyway, here we go!)  
  
"Jeez, that was quick," said Timmy.  
  
"What was?" asked Wanda. "The author's note?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but that's not what I was talking about," said Timmy. "I mean, you and Juandissimo! You weren't dating for very long."  
  
"It was twenty years, you know. Actually, that isn't all that long for a fairy. But we did date and stuff during those years… and I got to know just how conceited he is."  
  
Timmy laughed. "Like I said last chapter, he hasn't changed much." His smile faded. "But Pluto died? Commander, why do have to kill off so many characters?"  
  
"This is my life, you know," said Wanda. "People die."  
  
"Besides," said Commander, "I couldn't really accept the fact that Cosmo's father remained a fly for the rest of his life. But he also had to disappear somehow! It also gives Mama Cosma a reason for being so overprotective of Cosmo."  
  
Timmy looked at Wanda. "Is that why Mama Cosma doesn't want Cosmo to be a godparent?"  
  
Wanda nodded. "Part of it, at least."  
  
"Hey, Timmy," said Commander suddenly. "Helgoth11 won't tell anyone about your godparents if you give her twenty dollars."  
  
"Twenty dollars?" asked Timmy. "I don't know if Cosmo and Wanda are worth that much."  
  
"If I didn't know that you were just kidding, I'd be really upset," said Wanda.  
  
"Well, Helgoth11 was just kidding, too," said Commander.  
  
"I knew that," said Timmy uneasily. He shifted Castle a bit, who was amusing herself by making spit bubbles. "So what happened after that?" asked Timmy.  
  
Wanda shrugged. "I went back to godparenting. Actually, my next assignment was right next to Davy's. He's my brother, remember."  
  
"Yeah, I remember," said Timmy.  
  
"The next fifty years or so of my life were pretty uneventful, so I'll just skip to a certain Christmas."  
  
"Does something interesting happen there?"  
  
"Something annoying," muttered Wanda. "I was talking with some of my old classmates and…"  
  
***  
  
Wanda and some of her old friends were sitting at this big, open air Fairy World park. (AN: You know those fairies that Wanda talked with in the episode where Timmy switches with Vicky's dog? Well, they're in this group here. Nyah.) They were making light conversation and enjoying their week off from godparenting.  
  
"So, how have you been, Jill?" Wanda asked one of her friends.  
  
Jill, a fairy with light blonde hair pulled in a ponytail, greenish-blue eyes, and glasses, pulled out a roll of duct tape. "Great! Do you know that I've found seven hundred and fifty-six uses for this?" She hugged the duct tape happily.  
  
"Uh… yeah," muttered Wanda.   
  
"How about you, Wanda?" asked Jill. "How's life been treating you?" All the other fairies with them looked at Wanda expectantly.  
  
Wanda hesitated. "…Okay, I guess." She didn't want to tell them how she often had strange feelings of… loneliness. And often accompanied with those feelings of loneliness were thoughts of Cougar. Wanda knew that she still loved him, but what could she do about it? Date someone else?  
  
"WANDA!" cried a voice suddenly. Wanda turned around and saw Juandissimo. She groaned in displeasure. "Wanda, you must date me!" he cried.  
  
"Um… excuse me for a second," said Wanda to her friends, who were all staring in disbelief at Juandissimo's sexiness. Wanda flew over to him.  
  
  
  
"Look, Juan," she said getting right to the point, "I don't love you, and I think you're a conceited jerk, so no, I will not date you again! Besides, why do you want me? I'm not at all the prettiest fairy around. And even if I was, that shouldn't matter. You should judge people on their character, not appearance. What do you see in me?"  
  
"Well, you're beautiful and sexy!" said Juandissimo. "What else should there be?"  
  
"What values and beliefs do I hold true to myself?" asked Wanda.  
  
"Uh… well, let's see, there's…"  
  
"Right. You don't know. So you cannot possibly love me," said Wanda quickly. "And I can't love someone until they've accepted me for what I am and still will even if my whole body is mutilated. Some women don't think that though, and many of them are beautiful, so why don't you date them?" Wanda then turned around and flew away quickly.  
  
"But I am sexy!" cried Juandissimo. "Every female fairy in the universe wants to date me! And do more… he he he!" he chuckled mischievously. "Why don't you?"  
  
Juandissimo stopped talking suddenly. All of Wanda's friends she had been with were hovering around him.  
  
Jill pulled out her duct tape and wrapped it around Juandissimo seductively. "Hey, I'M single and appreciate your looks."  
  
Juandissimo tried to pull the duct tape off, but… you can guess what happened. "OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he screamed in pain. Jill and the other fairies giggled.  
  
***  
  
"Jill seems kinda weird," said Timmy.  
  
"She seems kinda familiar, too," said Commander. "Did I base her off of anyone I know?"  
  
"Duh, you did," said Wanda. "Don't you have a friend named Jill who lives across the street from you, goes to your church, went to Cambridge, England with you for three weeks for that program thing, and is never seen without her roll of duct tape?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Commander. "Jill! Of course! Although I don't know if she should be the basis of a fairy. I don't even think she watches FOP."  
  
"We'll make her watch it," threatened Timmy, clenching his fists. "But did you base anyone else off people you know?"  
  
"Well, Jill's got a sister named Sarah, but Wanda's sister Sarah isn't much like her. Well, she is in some ways…"  
  
"Anyone else?" asked Timmy.  
  
Commander shrugged. "There's Leslie, too. She's in the same grade as Sarah and my younger brother Davy. But she isn't much like the Leslie in this story, either. I just used the name because I liked it."  
  
"ANYWAY, back to the story," said Wanda loudly. Timmy and Commander both shut up and listened to Wanda. "There's more that happened that day."  
  
"Like what?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Well, I was flying off as far away from Juan as I could get, when…"  
  
***  
  
"You want to share a malt?" asked a fairy that Wanda didn't even know. Wanda looked at him strangely.   
  
~Forget it,~ something inside of her said. ~You've had nothing but disaster with the guys you've dated… but he could be different, you never know…~  
  
Wanda finally shrugged. "Sure, why not," she muttered. The fairy poofed up a shake.   
  
"Great!" he said. "My name's Sean, by the way. What's yours?"  
  
"Wanda."  
  
"Hey, Wanda. I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, right?"  
  
"Guess so," muttered Wanda. ~Well, here I am on number four,~ she thought. ~Let's see how he turns out.~  
  
***  
  
Unfortunately, Wanda got her answer that very night. She was still talking with her old friends. Cosmo was there too, but he was somewhat quiet and was near the edge of the group, since he wasn't really friends with all of Wanda's friends.   
  
Jill was doing nothing but talking about Juandissimo. "Man, Wanda, he is sooooo hot. Why did you dump him?"  
  
"Because he's a conceited jerk," muttered Wanda.  
  
"I could overlook that and just take his body," said one of Wanda's other friends. "Mmmm-mmmm!"  
  
"I like cheese!" Cosmo suddenly yelled out. The women all chuckled a little.  
  
Wanda smiled at Cosmo. "Yes, we know that," she said as gently as she could.  
  
"Okay, so you think that Juan is a jerk," said Jill, picking their conversation back up. "So what's this I hear about you dating again?"  
  
"I don't know, it was a whim," said Wanda. "Maybe he'll be different…"  
  
The fairies stopped and let a large group of fairies pass by. Wanda noticed that Sean was in this group. Sean didn't notice Wanda, however. A young female fairy was tugging on Sean's shirt.  
  
"Sean, did you do anything with my purse?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't know," muttered Sean.  
  
"You don't know?" yelled the fairy. "I'm your wife! You should respect me more!"  
  
Wanda didn't move, even though the other fairies had. They all turned around and looked at her strangely. "Are you okay, Wanda?" Cosmo finally asked.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom," said Wanda quickly, flying off towards the public restrooms, which were fortunately in the same direction the other fairies were going. She noticed Sean's wife had fallen behind the group and was looking discouraged.  
  
Wanda flew up to her. "Excuse me, but is Sean your husband?" she asked her.  
  
The fairy looked confused. "Yes… why?"  
  
Wanda shook a bit with anger. "Why, WHY do people do this kind of stuff to me?"  
  
"What did I do?" asked the young woman in shock.  
  
"Oh no, not you, hun," said Wanda. (AN: This fairy was only about 50 years or so, which is why Wanda used a generic term of endearment.) "Your husband. He asked me out on a date today, and I didn't know that he was married, so I said yes."  
  
The other fairy gasped, but her shock quickly turned to anger. "Why, that no good, double crossing--"  
  
"I'm going to go break up with him now," muttered Wanda. "Jeez, my relationships keep getting shorter and shorter! One day! The next one will be for about two hours, I bet."  
  
"Hey!" said the other fairy. "Thanks for telling me that. You're very… noble." She smiled at Wanda sadly.  
  
"You're welcome," said Wanda. She then flew up to catch up with Sean.  
  
"Hey, Sean!" she yelled. Sean turned around and looked at Wanda. "When you asked me out today, you neglected to mention that you're already married."  
  
Sean tried to look confused. "What? No I'm not!"  
  
"I have this little belief. Maybe it's weird, but it's just what I think. And that is I don't want to date a married man. Goodbye," she said, flying off.  
  
She leaned up against a tree and sighed. Four boyfriends down the drain! And she had only been really happy with the first. How come other men couldn't be like Cougar?  
  
Wanda's eyes lit up. Perhaps… they had been apart for so long that he might want to be back with her now. Wanda straightened up, fully ready to fly off to his house.  
  
Gentle laughter stopped her. She turned and saw none other than Cougar himself, and he was with a woman and… a small boy.   
  
Wanda studied them for a while, but finally accepted the bitter reality: Cougar was married and had a small child! She turned behind the tree so that they couldn't see her. "So much for that idea," she said to herself. "Now you can never have him…" Her voice trailed off and a single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
(AN: Sorry it's kinda short, but the next chapter will definitely be longer and more interesting. I promise. Maybe I can get it up on October 24, since we don't have school that day. It also happens to be my birthday, though, so I might be busy that day anyway. (I don't have school on my birthday! YAY!) If I don't get it up by then, I probably will the on the first weekend in November. Sorry about the wait, but those marching competitions take the whole day, and on Sunday I need the full day just to rest up from them. Be safe, don't do drugs, and see you in November at the latest!) 


	11. The Terribly Clichéd Chapter

(AN: So much for the "not updating till November" thing. But I'm SOOOO HAPPY! Mainly because yesterday (Saturday, October 4, 2003) WE GOT A ONE! WE GOT A ONE! Yay! I told you that the band was looking pretty good! And some of the freshmen, the class that didn't seem to care a while ago, were crying, they were so happy! I'm not all that tired today, for two reasons. One, the competition was in my hometown, so it's not like I had to endure a long bus trip. No, that's the next three weeks! Also, the awards ceremony was at 4:30. Some of them aren't until 9:30 and then it takes an hour and a half to get home. The other reason I'm happy is because this is now my most reviewed story! It finally beat out the cruddy Origins! I'm so happy, I hardly know where to begin the story, but I'll try!  
  
Notes: Thanks for the offer, JediWanda. Since I'm too uncreative, Wanda's next boyfriend will indeed be called Stellar. And to Sara, you have my full permission to sponsor Greg. Actually, I wasn't even planning to have him in the story after Wanda broke up with him, but after reading your review I thought, "Yeah, that would be funny, wouldn't it?")  
  
Timmy chuckled. "A one day relationship? How long is the next one going to be, two hours?" Timmy suddenly stopped and counted on his fingers as best he could, since Castle seemed to like to grab them. "That's four now, right? Is Cosmo number five?"  
  
Wanda shook her head. "Remember what I told you? I don't count Cosmo as one of my ex-boyfriends."  
  
"So you've still got one more?" asked Timmy. "Jeez, are you unlucky in relationships."  
  
Wanda laughed. "That's what I was starting to think then. Besides, I was still in love with Cougar, remember."  
  
"Get over him, already!" cried Timmy.  
  
"It would've made my life a lot easier," muttered Wanda. "But to top that off, I started having these terribly clichéd dreams. Thanks a lot, Commander."  
  
"Hey, this whole story is clichéd," said Commander. "But do tell. What were your terribly clichéd dreams?"  
  
"As if you don't know, you're the author," said Wanda with a sigh.  
  
"But I don't know," said Timmy. "And neither do the readers."  
  
"Alright," said Wanda finally, in resignation. "I would be flying through this forest and I'd go behind this tree. When I had this dream over and over again I'd try to stop myself because I knew what was behind there, but I couldn't."  
  
"What was it?" cried Timmy.  
  
"It was Cougar, DUH," said Wanda. "And I'd try to hug him but he'd say, 'I need to go', and then he'd fly over to his wife and ignore me. Then a bunch of people would come out from behind trees and laugh at me, while I just cried out for help, but no one would help me."  
  
"That is clichéd," muttered Timmy.  
  
"And I'm so tired of typing the word clichéd," muttered Commander. "I have to use the ALT code billions of times!"  
  
"Five, actually," said Wanda. "Stop complaining. At least you didn't have this same dream almost every night for nearly one hundred years."  
  
"That probably got old," said Timmy.  
  
"Gaa!" cried Castle, reaching out for Timmy's hands, which he had moved away from the infant.  
  
"Cassie's getting kind of hyper," said Timmy to Wanda. "Could you poof up a rattle for her or something?"  
  
Wanda waved her wand and a teddy bear appeared in Timmy's lap. "There. I thought a rattle could get kinda loud."  
  
"Got it. So, are you going to continue now?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Yes, I guess so. When I was… three hundred and fifty-two years old, I think, I started dating again. Although, considering my previous dating experiences, I have no clue why I did."  
  
"Was this Stellar?" asked Timmy.  
  
Wanda looked confused. "How did you know his name?"  
  
"I read the author's notes," said Timmy with a shrug. "So, how did this one go?"  
  
"Not great," admitted Wanda. "We eventually showed up late or didn't show up at all for our dates. We didn't really care. I was pretty apathetic. But we hadn't officially broken up yet."  
  
"So when did you?" asked Timmy.  
  
Wanda sighed. "Well, I have to go to when I was waiting for him to show up for a date, even though I got to the meeting spot half an hour late. And this is the part that everyone's been waiting for…"  
  
"What is it?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Well, listen…"  
  
***  
  
"I guess he's not going to show up," muttered Wanda. "And I don't really care." She stretched out her wings, readjusted her crown, and got ready to fly back home. It was Christmas break, of course, and she could think of better ways to spend her break. (AN: When Wanda was dating, remember, she could really only see her boyfriend once a year, during the Christmas break that all fairies have.)  
  
Her eyes scanned the ground as she started to fly back to her house. ~Maybe I could spend time with Sarah and Tony,~ she thought to herself. ~Or maybe Davy. Or all of us could go to Mom and Dad's--~  
  
SMACK!  
  
Since Wanda wasn't watching where she was going, she had run smack dab into another fairy. "Sorry," she mumbled, rubbing her head. She then noticed that the fairy she had run into was none other than her childhood friend, Cosmo.  
  
"Oh, jeez, Cosmo, I'm really sorry," she said. "Does your head hurt as much as mine?"  
  
Cosmo looked a little confused. "But I don't know how much yours hurts! So how could I know if that's how much mine hurts?"  
  
"Good point," said Wanda with a smile. Her apathetic mood was starting to lift. She always seemed to be happiest when she was with her best friend, she thought.  
  
"How come I never see you anymore?" asked Cosmo, looking a little hurt. "Aren't we still friends?"  
  
"Of course, Cosmo!" said Wanda. "We're best friends! But I've just been… busy with other things."  
  
"Are you dating again?" Cosmo blurted out suddenly. He looked embarrassed right after he said it.  
  
"Well… sorta," said Wanda. She looked at the ground sadly. "We're not putting much effort into our relationship. And I don't really care, to tell you the truth. Maybe I should just stop dating. After five boyfriends, I'm not sure if I can make any relationship work."  
  
"You can't say that!" said Cosmo. "There's got to be someone that you like who likes you! In fact, I don't see how anyone COULDN'T like you!"  
  
Wanda smiled and blushed a little. "Thanks, Cos," she said as her smile faded, "but I'm so sad nowadays that I just don't care about much at all anymore!"  
  
Cosmo's brow crinkled in thought. Wanda smiled to herself, poofed up a light bulb, and held it over Cosmo's head.  
  
"I know how to make you happy, Wanda!" said Cosmo suddenly. He waved his wand and poofed up some cheese.  
  
"Cheese?" asked Wanda in confusion.  
  
"Yeah!" said Cosmo happily, taking a big bite out of a hunk of cheese. "Cheese makes EVERYTHING better!"  
  
Wanda laughed, in spite of herself. Cosmo, sensing that he had made Wanda happy, smiled at her gently.  
  
"I told you cheese makes everything better," he said, almost softly.   
  
Wanda smiled and hugged Cosmo tightly. "I don't think it's the cheese, Cosmo, I think it's just you."  
  
Cosmo pulled away from Wanda a bit to look into her eyes. "…What do you mean?" he asked finally.  
  
"I think… just being around you makes me happy," said Wanda.  
  
Cosmo grinned. "Well then, I need to be with you every day!"  
  
Wanda's smile faded. "We can't," she said. "I have my godparenting duties, and you…clean toilets!"  
  
"Some of them are really gross, too!" said Cosmo. "But I did find cheese in one of them."  
  
"Yuck!" cried Wanda. "I hope you didn't eat it!"  
  
"Of course I ate it! It was cheese! That was right before I was in the hospital for a week," he added.   
  
Wanda's thoughts trailed off in a different direction than Cosmo's were, apparently. "Cosmo? Do you remember that time you made me and Leslie those flowers?"  
  
Cosmo nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"They're still alive," said Wanda quietly. "And you made them more than two hundred and fifty years ago. You're very talented."  
  
Cosmo looked surprised. "You think I'm talented?" he asked in shock.  
  
Wanda smiled and nodded. Cosmo hugged her again. Neither one said anything, until Cosmo finally said, slowly, "You're… you're my best friend."  
  
Wanda clutched Cosmo tightly. Just as she had been thinking that no one really cared about her, she ran into Cosmo. Literally. She pulled away from him again. "Cosmo, we need to spend everyday of my break together."  
  
"When do you have to go back?" asked Cosmo.  
  
"In a week," said Wanda. Cosmo looked upset.  
  
"I wish I could spend more than a week with you!" he cried.  
  
"I wish we could, too," said Wanda. "But meet me here tomorrow at about 10:00 A.M. or so, okay? Then we can spend the whole day together."  
  
Cosmo sighed. "But I don't know if Mama will let me."  
  
"Who cares?" asked Wanda. She then looked at him, somewhat confused. "You still live with your mom?"  
  
Cosmo grinned. "Yeah! Someone told my mama that I can't live by myself. And I like living with her, anyway!"  
  
Wanda sighed. "Well… meet me here anyway, okay?" She picked up some cheese. "And now I'll eat some of this."  
  
"That's it!" said Cosmo happily, breaking completely away from Wanda and flying over to the big pile of cheese.   
  
Wanda smiled and gazed at Cosmo, who was happily eating the cheese. It was odd that her strange little childhood friend, dismissed as stupid by so many people, could be so funny, and caring, and sweet. Cosmo looked up at her, and Wanda gazed into his gentle green eyes, realizing again how beautiful they were.  
  
"Don't you want some more cheese?" asked Cosmo, holding out some cheese to her.  
  
Wanda nodded and flew over to the pile of cheese, not breaking eye contact with Cosmo. Even as she grabbed some cheese, she continued to look into his eyes. Cosmo finished his hunk of cheese but continued keeping eye contact with Wanda, gazing at her gently.  
  
"I'd better go," said Wanda quietly. "I want to go see my sister and brother-in-law."  
  
Cosmo nodded, somewhat sadly. "Okay," he said, looking away from her.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, flying over to him and touching his shoulder gently. Cosmo looked up at her and she smiled.   
  
Cosmo smiled, too. "Okay! See you tomorrow!"  
  
Wanda continued to smile as she poofed off.  
  
***  
  
Her week off was the most fun Wanda had had in a long time. She and Cosmo explored everywhere, sometimes even going to Earth and disguising themselves as humans. Unfortunately, she soon found herself back being a godmother.  
  
Well, not so unfortunately. Wanda was awfully fond of her goddaughter, a remarkably perceptive eight-year-old girl named Cassandra. Wanda had confided in her how she often felt lonely and still hadn't gotten over her first boyfriend.  
  
Her goddaughter looked happy to see her. "Hi, Wanda. How was your break?"  
  
Wanda smiled. "I actually had a lot of fun."  
  
"Really?" asked Cassandra. "See, I told you that you could be happy again. Did you spend time with your boyfriend?"  
  
"I didn't even see him," said Wanda. "My best friend Cosmo and I spent the whole week together, actually. We had a blast!"  
  
"So now you're happy?" said Cassandra. "Looks like you finally figured out how."  
  
"Yes…" said Wanda, her voice trailing off sadly, "but I won't see him again till next year. And he's stuck cleaning toilets."  
  
"Cleaning toilets? What'd he do, anyway?"  
  
"He accidentally burned off Jorgen von Strangle's wings," said Wanda. "Accidentally. Cosmo wouldn't mean to hurt anybody."  
  
"He sounds nice," said Cassandra.  
  
"He's really sweet," said Wanda with a smile. "And he cares a lot about me, and he wants to make me happy. Some people think he's stupid… and, well… he's not. He's different, but he understands things that I don't, and… he's really funny too. And…"  
  
"Jeez, Wanda," said Cassandra with a smile, "break up with Stellar and date Cosmo! You obviously like him a lot."  
  
Wanda felt her stomach knot up, but she managed to say, "Cosmo and I are just friends, nothing more."  
  
"Sure," said Cassandra. "You're blushing. You're bright red. You should see yourself."  
  
"Yeah right," muttered Wanda, but she could feel her face get even hotter.  
  
***  
  
A few nights later, Wanda, disguised as Cassandra's pet dog, found her self dreaming her terribly clichéd dream again. She was flying behind a tree and…  
  
~No, don't do it!~ she thought to herself. ~You know what will happen!~  
  
Her efforts to stop herself were in vain, for she suddenly found herself behind the tree and looking straight into the eyes of…  
  
"Cosmo?" asked Wanda in shock.  
  
"Yep!" said Cosmo.   
  
"But Cougar's always behind this tree, not you!" cried Wanda.  
  
"Yep," said Cosmo. "So why do you think that this time I'm here?"  
  
"Uh…" said Wanda dully. "I don't know. This dream was confusing enough before, but now it's-"  
  
"Making a whole lot of sense," said Cosmo. "Look, this dream before symbolized that even though it was past time for you to get over Cougar, you were still in love with him and unable to let him go."  
  
Wanda nodded. "Okay, I'll buy that."  
  
"Okay. Now, why do you think that I've replaced Cougar?"  
  
"Because…" Wanda slowly drew in her breath in realization. "Because I love you."  
  
"Great!" said Cosmo happily. "I knew you could figure it out!"  
  
"Oh my gosh," whispered Wanda. "I really do! I really love you, Cosmo!"  
  
Cosmo put his hands on his hips. "Okay, that's great and all, but you do realize that I'm not the real Cosmo."  
  
"Huh?" asked Wanda.  
  
"I'm just in your dream!" said Cosmo. "The real Cosmo has no clue of how you feel about him! So you've gotta tell him!"  
  
"Good point," admitted Wanda. "You know, you seem awfully smart."  
  
Cosmo shrugged. "How could I have gotten my point across if I was as idiotic as my real self?"  
  
Wanda suddenly noticed Cougar and his wife flying by. Cougar smiled at Wanda and Wanda smiled back, feeling no pain in her heart.  
  
"You know, Cosmo," she said, "I still love Cougar, but I've accepted the fact that he's with someone else now. I love him, but I don't want him anymore."  
  
Cosmo grinned. "You've finally figured out how to be happy!" he said.  
  
"May I hug you, Cosmo?" Wanda suddenly asked.   
  
Cosmo shrugged. "I'm not the real Cosmo," he said.  
  
"I don't care," said Wanda, hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
The two hugged each other for a few moments, then Cosmo gently pulled away. "You have to wake up now. Remember everything I told you!"  
  
The sunlight pried open Wanda's eyes. She poofed herself into a fairy and leaned up against the wall, feeling overwhelmed with her finally realized love for Cosmo. Cassandra woke up.  
  
"Jeez, Wanda, are you okay?" she asked. "Did you have that dream again?"  
  
"Yes, but it was different," said Wanda quietly. "I finally realized that I love Cosmo."  
  
Cassandra grinned. "Took you long enough."  
  
"I can't believe how long it took!" cried Wanda. "And I can't believe I finally realized it in a terribly clichéd way!" She looked at Cassandra. "I have to wail all year to tell him, too!"  
  
Cassandra thought for a moment. "What about what you were telling me? About how you wanted to take a short break to celebrate your parents' five hundredth wedding anniversary? You could tell him then."  
  
Wanda smiled. "You're right. But that means I have to wait until August…"  
  
(AN: Aha! The plot thickens! Will Wanda get a chance to tell Cosmo how she feels? What about Stellar? Will Commander actually be able to write a chapter without talking in it? Will she write author's notes that are actually shorter than the chapter itself? Will the band continue to get ones throughout the season? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A Fish Called Wanda! P.S. If you happen to be in Nebraska (why you would be, I have no clue) and you see this totally awesome band playing George Gershwin music (he's Mr. I've Got Rhythm!) that's my band! Cheer for us! In the mean time, hasta la vista, baby!) 


	12. Get the Tissues Out

(AN: Last Saturday the band got another one. We also had a home football game and did pretty good. And I think our football team actually won, too. That's a miracle! We have another competition tomorrow. We don't have school today, which is why I'm able to write. And hey! If you look at my profile I actually have a website now… well, sorta. It's got my art on it. Not only does it showcase come pics of Castle, but it's got a picture of what I, or Commander, or whoever, I don't know weather to talk about the commander in first or third person…anyway, I have a picture of that weird commander that talks in every chapter. And also, if you want mood music while you read this, the music I listened to over and over again was "Annie's Song", by John Denver. Here we go!)  
  
"Commander, did you just call yourself weird?" asked Timmy.  
  
"That wasn't me!" cried Commander. "Well, it sorta was. But it was more Katie, who likes to think SHE is the author of this story. But I'm the one with the ideas," she added with a haughty laugh.  
  
"Well, you ARE weird, nonetheless," said Wanda.  
  
"Yeah, this is making no sense," said Timmy. "ANYWAY, on with the story. So you finally figured it out, huh, Wanda?"  
  
"Yeah," said Wanda with a smile. "I was pretty dense, though. Once August came around, I was feeling tense… and happy too."  
  
"That must've been weird," said Timmy.  
  
"Yeah," said Wanda. "Sarah and Davy certainly noticed something…"  
  
***  
  
"Happy anniversary, Mom and Dad!" said Sarah, Wanda, and Davy happily, poofing up a large cake. Paula and Todd gasped at the beautiful cake their children had created.  
  
"It looks delicious! Thank you!" said Paula, poofing up a plate and fork and digging in right away.  
  
"I'll have some too," said Todd, cutting a very large piece for himself.  
  
Sarah, Wanda, Davy, and Tony, who was also there, got pieces for themselves too. Davy looked at Sarah and Wanda curiously. Both had huge, yet somewhat secretive smiles on their faces, and obviously had no clue that they were even smiling. Finally, he said, "Okay, you two, what are you so happy about?"  
  
Sarah and Wanda looked at each other. Obviously, they weren't happy for the same reasons, so they each gave each other puzzled looks. Sarah turned to her brother and parents and smiled even wider, if that was even possible.  
  
"I don't know about Wanda, but I've got great news. Tony and I are going to have a baby!"  
  
"That's wonderful!" said Paula and Todd.   
  
Davy grinned. Wanda's little brother had grown up rather tall and lanky, his purple hair usually messy, and his blue eyes covered by large glasses. "Tony and you? Well, I hope that you're the only one who's pregnant." Everyone laughed heartily.  
  
"That's great, Sarah!" said Wanda, hugging her sister happily.  
  
Sarah gave Wanda an inquisitive look. "So, what are you so happy about?"  
  
Wanda gazed up at the ceiling. "Oh, nothing," she said lightly, that same far-off smile still plastered on her face.  
  
Sarah poofed her empty plate away. "Well, I'm done," she said. "Come on, Wanda, let's go upstairs and talk."  
  
"Okay," said Wanda. She followed Sarah up to the guest bedroom. Davy followed them.  
  
Sarah closed the door and she and Davy sat down next to Wanda on the bed. "Okay, now why are you so happy?" asked Sarah. "I'm sure you have a reason."  
  
Wanda smiled at her siblings. "I finally got over Cougar," she said.  
  
"That's great!" said Sarah, giving Wanda a hug. "You finally learned how to let go and hold on!"  
  
"There's something else, isn't there?" asked Davy. "I don't think you'd be so happy for just that." He suddenly lit up in realization. "You're in love again, aren't you?"  
  
Wanda laughed in resignation. "Jeez, Davy, how'd you get so smart?"  
  
"You're in love again? With who?" asked Sarah. She grinned slyly. "It's not Randy, is it?"  
  
"No!" cried Wanda. "For the last time, I don't love him! And he doesn't like me, either! He had a crush on Leslie!" Wanda bit her lip. "And Leslie had a crush on Cosmo…"  
  
Sarah gasped. "Oh my gosh! You're in love with Cosmo, aren't you?"  
  
Wanda nodded. "Yeah, but I just realized that Leslie was the one who loved him!"  
  
"Well, the thing is… Leslie's dead," said Davy. Sarah glared at him, obviously for his lack of tact, but he went on. "And they were never exactly boyfriend and girlfriend anyway. Besides, can't two people love the same person anyway?"  
  
"You're right, he is smart," said Sarah. "But oh my gosh! You and Cosmo? You'll make such a cute couple!"  
  
"And I want to go tell him right now!" said Wanda, standing up. She smiled at her siblings again. "See you later!"  
  
"See you!" said Sarah and Davy as Wanda poofed off.  
  
***  
  
Wanda bit her lip in nervousness. It wasn't just that she nervous about telling Cosmo how she felt. It was more the fact that to see Cosmo, she would have to go through Mama Cosma. And that wouldn't be pretty, as you can imagine. Gathering up all her courage, she knocked on the door, hoping that it would be Cosmo who opened it.  
  
But, of course, it wasn't. Mama Cosma opened the door, saw Wanda, and sniffed at her haughtily. "What are YOU doing here?" she snapped. "You're not allowed here!"  
  
"I can go wherever I want, and that includes my best friend's house," said Wanda coldly. She stopped herself from losing her temper and went on. "May I see Cosmo?"  
  
"No, you may not!" cried Cosma. "I've got to protect my little Cosmo-lolo from terrible people like you!"  
  
"Look, he's my best friend and I have a right to see him!" cried Wanda. Cosmo suddenly poked his head up from behind his mother.  
  
"Hi Wanda!" he said happily.  
  
"Cosmo! Can I talk to you?" cried Wanda.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" cried Mama Cosma. With a wave of her wand, she poofed Wanda in the Fairy World park.  
  
Wanda shook with hardly contained rage. "Dammit, that little…" Wanda mouthed a few words which I don't think I'll write here. She then leaned up against a tree, contemplating her next action.  
  
"Hey, Wanda?"  
  
Wanda looked up in shock. "Oh, it's you, Stellar," said Wanda with a sigh.   
  
"Yeah," said Stellar. "Look, I need to talk to you--"  
  
"Hey Stellar!" cried some other fairy flying by. "I've got those plans for your new house you wanted me to give you! But there's some adjustments I need to talk to you about."  
  
Stellar sighed. "Can't it wait?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Stellar turned to Wanda. "There's something I need to tell you. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes or so, kay?"  
  
"Okay," said Wanda. She watched the two fairies fly off, a feeling of dread mounting in her stomach. Stellar was, of course, still technically her boyfriend. They hadn't seen each other for awhile, but they hadn't broken up, either. What if he wanted to start seeing her again?  
  
"Crap," muttered Wanda, staring at the ground. Her previously happy mood had entirely vanished. She again mentally pondered what she should do, when…  
  
"Hi Wanda!" cried a very familiar voice. Wanda gasped in surprise and looked up, then very quickly looked back down.  
  
"Cosmo!" she cried. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, not looking straight at him, because she knew what would happen if she gazed straight into his eyes.  
  
"I told Mama she shouldn't have made you go away, and she started yelling at me, so I just poofed myself out of there so I could come find you." He suddenly looked very serious. "You said you wanted to tell me something…?"  
  
Wanda tried to talk, but her voice got caught in her throat. She quickly regained it, however. "Yes, but something just came up… can you wait about fifteen minutes?" Inside, she was crying, ~I love you, Cosmo! That's what I wanted to tell you! I'm happy when I'm with you and I don't want to be away from you!~ but she knew that, until she told Stellar that she couldn't date him anymore, she'd have to wait. She didn't want to be going with two guys at once, even for fifteen minutes.  
  
"Why can't you tell me now?" asked Cosmo. "Does it take more than fifteen minutes to say?… How much is fifteen minutes, anyway?"  
  
"Look, Cosmo, this isn't a good time. I'll tell you when I can talk to you, okay?"  
  
"Okay," said Cosmo quietly, sitting down against the same tree Wanda was. Neither of them said anything to each other for awhile  
  
Wanda pretended to be occupied in something by poofing up a book and reading it, but she was really feeling as though she were about to explode. She was finally with Cosmo… alone, in the park… it was evening… the gentle breeze was playing with her hair…  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" cried Cosmo suddenly. Wanda dropped her book in surprise at Cosmo's sudden outburst. But if that surprised her, she was even more surprised when Cosmo grabbed her shoulders and kept such a direct eye contact with her that he hardly even blinked.  
  
"Wanda, I've been in love with you since we were six but I've been too afraid to tell you till now!" he said hurriedly.   
  
Wanda looked in his eyes in surprise, then closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. "Oh my God…" she whispered.  
  
Cosmo let go of Wanda's shoulders, his outburst mood suddenly gone. "I'm sorry, Wanda! Did I hurt your shoulders?"  
  
Wanda shook her head and slowly opened her eyes, looking straight into his again. She took in deep, slow breaths, as Cosmo was too. Cosmo managed to talk again, however. "That's good… because I don't want to hurt you, lambchop…"  
  
Wanda managed to say something, too. "…six?" she asked.  
  
Cosmo smiled, somehow understanding what Wanda was asking. "Yeah! Remember that time that Randy was picking on me and Xavier and you told him to quit and he did?" His voice grew softer as he slid his arms around Wanda's waist. "I… you were so brave! And once we became friends, I realized all the good things about you… you're brave, and nice, and beautiful, and…" Cosmo's lip trembled. "I wish I knew more words so I could tell you how much I love you."  
  
Wanda's eyes filled with tears as she realized that all that time, Cosmo had loved her. She tried to speak again, tried to tell him that she loved him too, but nothing would come out. Cosmo's arms left her waist, and he stroked her hair back gently.  
  
"Please don't cry…" he said, tears spilling out of his own eyes. His hands now stroked her tear-stained cheeks. Wanda managed to lift up her arm and stroke Cosmo's cheek, too. Cosmo held Wanda's face gently and slowly pulled her closer. Their lips were almost touching…  
  
"Cosmo, wait!" cried Wanda suddenly, pulling away. Cosmo looked at her quizzically.   
  
"Wait for what?" he asked. His face brightened up. "For cheese?"  
  
"Stellar wanted to tell me something!" she said breathlessly.  
  
"Who's Stellar?" asked Cosmo.  
  
"My boyfriend! He wanted to talk to me--"  
  
"Wait!" cried Cosmo. "You're still with your boyfriend?" His lip trembled. "I can't believe that we're here together, and you tell me that you love me, and you're seeing your boyfriend behind my back!"  
  
"Did I ever say that I love you?" snapped Wanda.  
  
She regretted it the instant she said it, of course. Cosmo gasped, then glared at Wanda. "You… meanie! I hate you and never want to see you again!" He poofed off before Wanda could get another word in.  
  
"Cosmo, wait!" she cried again. "I might not have said that I love you, but I do!" She fought back tears that were threatening to well up in her eyes again. As she wiped them away, realizing that she still had to talk to Stellar, he appeared.  
  
"Sorry about that," he said. He looked at Wanda's red eyes. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No, but there's nothing you can do about it," she said, sniffing a bit. "What did you want to tell me?"  
  
Stellar sighed. "Well, since we haven't really been seeing each other, I thought that we might as well make it official. Ah, what am I doing? We're already broken up. I don't need to say anything. Just thought I'd make it official, though. I felt a little bad dating someone when you were still technically my girlfriend."  
  
Wanda looked at him in surprise. "You're dating someone else?"  
  
"Yeah," said Stellar, shrugging. "I mean, we obviously weren't interested in each other. See you," he said, flying off.  
  
Wanda watched him flying off, not knowing what to think. Cosmo had gotten mad at her because she was worried about Stellar, who was dating someone anyway…  
  
Wanda finally broke down and cried uncontrollably, like a three-year-old. And as she cried, she came to a sad conclusion. She hated to think it, but what else could she do?  
  
Sarah happened to be flying by at that moment. She gasped at the sad sight of Wanda, crying like a small child. "Wanda! What happened?"  
  
Wanda, who was now positively bawling, cried out between huge gasps, "Sarah! I'm… such… an… IDIOT!"  
  
Sarah sat down next to Wanda and put her arm around her shoulder. "Tell me everything."  
  
Between her huge, gasping sobs, Wanda managed to tell Sarah all that had happened since she had left her parents' house. Sarah listened sympathetically. When Wanda finished, Sarah bit her lip in thoughtful perception.  
  
"Wanda," she finally said, "you know how when you overreact, you sometimes say things that you don't mean?"  
  
Wanda nodded.  
  
"Well… you think that's what Cosmo did, too?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Wanda, confused.  
  
Sarah shrugged. "If he really loves you as much as you say he told you, then I don't think he'd suddenly hate you when you say that you're going to talk to your boyfriend."  
  
Wanda stood up and looked off into the distance. "Maybe you're right, Sarah," she said, still sniffing from her sobbing. "But it doesn't matter. All five of my boyfriends have ended with disaster, and then I go and break Cosmo's heart. I really don't want to put myself, or anyone else, through that again. Especially not Cosmo. He deserves better than me."  
  
Sarah shrugged. "Well, alright," she said. "But I think you should apologize to Cosmo anyway." She stood up. "I'm going back to Mom and Dad's. Do you want me to stay with you for awhile?"  
  
Wanda shook her head. "No thanks. But thanks for being here for me."  
  
"No problem. What are sisters for?" asked Sarah with a smile. Wanda returned a small smile. Sarah poofed off and was gone.  
  
Wanda stood up, wondering where to look for Cosmo. She had to at least apologize to him and explain her actions. She then saw him about ten yards away or so.  
  
"Cosmo!" she cried out, in almost a gasp.   
  
Cosmo spun around. "Wanda!" he cried. He zoomed towards her, and before Wanda could even open her mouth to speak, Cosmo had flung himself in her arms and started babbling like an idiot.  
  
"Wanda, I didn't mean what I said! I mean, I meant what I said when I said that I love you, but I didn't mean what I said when I said that I hated you! Because I still love you and I'll always love you, and you didn't do anything wrong, and I'm such an idiot for yelling at you!" He suddenly stopped talking and hugged her tightly. "I love you and I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said, a little more slowly this time.  
  
"I love you too," said Wanda.   
  
Cosmo looked at her in surprise. "…what did you say?" he whispered.  
  
Wanda suddenly started to cry. "I love you, but I can't be with you! Every time I've dated someone it's ended in disaster! And I don't want that to happen again. Cosmo, if we were together, my temper would keep flaring up and I'd keep yelling at you, and I don't want that. I… I love you too much to put you through that. Besides," she said quietly, "you deserve better than me."  
  
"But there is no one better than you!" cried Cosmo.  
  
"Cosmo!" cried Wanda. "Please don't do that! I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you, but this is making this harder than it already is--"  
  
Cosmo suddenly pulled away from Wanda. "Wanda, I just want for you to be happy. But… you told me that when you're with me, you're happy. Besides," he added hastily, "if you don't want to hurt me, then you won't leave me! Because that would hurt me way more than anything you'd ever do to me when we're together!"  
  
Wanda blinked the tears out of her eyes and gazed at Cosmo. She could feel all his love for her touching her in a way she never thought was possible. And she could feel her love for him almost flowing out of her body, like a stream. "I guess I can't argue with that logic," she said quietly. She slowly pulled Cosmo's face to hers and kissed his lips gently.  
  
When they pulled away, Cosmo looked a little taken back. "Wow…" he said quietly. "That was my first kiss."  
  
"And I have a feeling it won't be your last," said Wanda with a loving smile.  
  
Cosmo smiled at Wanda, too, in a way that made Wanda's knees buckle. "Did you mean it when you said that you love me?" he asked, almost disbelieving.  
  
"Of course I did," said Wanda. Her smile faded away as she gazed into his eyes seriously. "I wanted to tell you before, but when my boyfriend wanted to talk with me--and we broke up, too, so…"  
  
Cosmo suddenly hugged Wanda so hard that both fairies fell on the ground with a thump. Wanda's crown bounced off a little ways. "Oops!" cried Cosmo. "Your crown!"  
  
"Who cares," said Wanda. "I love you, Cosmo. I was too stupid to realize how sweet and caring and funny you are before, and when I said that I never told you that I loved you--well, I didn't, but that didn't mean that I didn't love you." She could feel tears coming back into her eyes and tried blinking them away. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."  
  
"It's okay," whispered Cosmo. "And please don't cry! Whenever you cry, I cry too. I…" Tears sprung up in Cosmo's eyes. "I love you sooo much," he finally said.  
  
He leaned in towards her, held her face tenderly in his hands, and kissed her. Wanda's arms slid around Cosmo's shoulders and she kissed him back, crying tears of love and feeling as if she had entered some sort of bliss.  
  
They pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes, almost blinded by their tears. "Wow, Wanda," said Cosmo finally. "You're better than cheese!"  
  
He moved in to kiss her again, but Wanda zipped up out of his reach. "You'll have to catch me!" she said teasingly. She grabbed her crown and started to flow away.  
  
"Easy!" said Cosmo happily. He waved his wand and pulled Wanda back towards him with magic.  
  
"Oh, right," said Wanda, blushing a little. "I forgot that this game is easier to play if you're a fairy."  
  
She attempted to struggle out of his arms playfully, but Cosmo held her close to him and kissed her hair gently. "Oooh, Wanda, I love your hair!" said Cosmo happily. "Then again, I love everything about you!"  
  
Wanda sighed happily and snuggled deeper into Cosmo's arms.  
  
"Hey! I've got an idea!" said Cosmo, zipping away from Wanda and hiding behind a tree. Wanda giggled.  
  
"Now, I wonder where he could be?" she asked in a sing-song tone.   
  
Cosmo suddenly zoomed out from behind the tree. "Ha!" he cried. And then, quite suddenly, he waved his wand, poofed up a small ring case, and got down on one knee in front of Wanda. He hastily opened the case and revealed a beautiful, sparkling diamond ring. "Wanda, will you marry me?" he asked, somewhat quickly. He cleared his throat, pushed his hair back self-consciously, and said again, this time slower, "Will you marry me?"  
  
Wanda gasped. Of all the things she had expected, this was the… well, not last, but still… She looked into Cosmo's eyes, knowing that he had asked her in all seriousness, and realized that getting married was a big decision, one that you don't make in half a second. But she really didn't have to think much to know what her answer would be.  
  
She took the ring out of the case and put it on her finger. "Yes, I will," she said quietly.  
  
Cosmo looked surprised. "You… you will?" he asked.  
  
Wanda smiled at him. "Yes," she said. "I want you to be my husband." She hugged him and kissed him on the lips again.  
  
After the kiss, Cosmo looked at Wanda with the happiest grin on his face that she had ever seen on him. "This is the happiest day of my life!" he yelled in ecstasy. His wand trembled violently in his hand, and suddenly…  
  
WHOOSH! A bright light shot out of Cosmo's wand and hit the sky, shattering into hundreds of pieces. The mostly starless night was dotted with hundreds of new stars. Another light shot out of the wand again, creating even more stars.  
  
"Whoa!" cried Wanda.  
  
"Cool!" said Cosmo. "I didn't even know I could do that!"  
  
The secretary of Fairy World suddenly appeared. "Alright, who's doing that?" she asked.   
  
Wanda hesitated. Would Cosmo get in trouble for doing that?  
  
"I did it!" said Cosmo happily.  
  
The secretary looked surprised. "Cosmo? I must say, I am surprised." She looked up at the bright night sky. "Cosmo, you have created beauty in the sky that I don't think other fairies are capable of creating. I never thought I'd say this, but… I think you've earned your crown."  
  
"Really?" gasped Cosmo. "This is even more the happiest day of my life!"  
  
"Why is that?" asked the secretary.  
  
"Well, you might as well know…" said Wanda, holding out her ringed hand.  
  
"Are you two engaged?" cried the secretary. "Congratulations! I always knew you two would end up together."  
  
Cosmo and Wanda stared at each other, then at the secretary. "Huh?" the asked.  
  
"I've seen little fairy play. They're all like children to me. And when you little ones played together, I always thought… well, congratulations anyway!"  
  
"Thank you!" said Wanda.  
  
"We can fit Cosmo for his crown… next Tuesday, I think. At 9:00 A.M. sharp. See you then!"  
  
"Bye!" said Cosmo as the secretary poofed off. "Well, that was weird," he said to Wanda.  
  
"Yes… but let's go announce our engagement to my parents," said Wanda.  
  
"We can't tell my mama, you know," said Cosmo sadly. "She wouldn't like it."  
  
"Yeah, she'd probably ruin our wedding," said Wanda. "But anyway, let's go to my parents' house!"  
  
She noticed that Cosmo was just gazing at her. "What?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh, you're just really beautiful, that's all," said Cosmo with a small sigh.  
  
Wanda beamed. "Come on, sugar, let's go," she said, as both of them poofed off.  
  
(AN: Okay, want to know something weird? This chapter choked me up as I was writing it! And that's never happened to me before. I also listened to the theme from "Somewhere in Time" (awesome movie) as I wrote this. Great movie, great song. In answer to a question, this will probably have two more chapters. I think. Anyway, see you next week, maybe! And sorry this chapter's longer than usual.) 


	13. Tying it Up

(AN: The band state competition is tomorrow… and I hope we get a one! We've done okay this whole season, but we've been getting pretty low ones. I thought I'd get this up early before my birthday celebration and the last home football game tonight. Hmmm… better change my age on my info page! I'm seventeen now and don't feel a bit different…)  
  
"Finally!" said Timmy. "You and Cosmo finally got engaged! But did he seriously create a ton of stars?"  
  
"Why do you think it's called the cosmos?" asked Wanda, smiling lovingly.  
  
"Wait," said Timmy. "Lemme get this straight. Randy loved Leslie, but Leslie loved Cosmo, but Cosmo loved you, but you loved Cougar, but Cougar loved… his girlfriend?"  
  
"Confusing, isn't it?" Wanda smiled. Castle, whom Timmy was still holding, dropped her teddy bear and whimpered pitifully. Wanda picked the bear up and gave it back to her daughter.  
  
"That was really touching!" admitted Timmy. "I mean, it even got Commander choked up!"  
  
Commander sniffled. "I'm sorry, but… it just makes me miss Marvin, that's all."  
  
Timmy raised his eyebrow. "Commander, do you think it's healthy to be completely obsessed with Marvin like that?"  
  
"He's not my only obsession," snorted Commander.  
  
"Oh really?" asked Wanda. "What's another?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know if I should tell you…" started Commander.  
  
"TELL THEM!" forty-two voices suddenly cried out.  
  
Timmy and Wanda looked shocked. "Who were those?" they asked.  
  
"Oh, alright. I'm obsessed with all of the American presidents! And I'm holding them all captive!"  
  
"But Commander, only about five of them are still alive," pointed out Timmy.  
  
"Hey! I'm the author and I can make anyone appear who I want to!" cried Commander.  
  
Barney appeared out of nowhere. "Hey kids! I love you, you love me--"  
  
"AAAAAUUUUUUGGGHHH!" screamed Timmy, Wanda, and Castle. Wanda managed to lift her wand and poof Barney out of sight.  
  
Timmy took in gasping breaths. "Don't ever do that again!" he begged.  
  
Wanda seemed to have recovered quickly. "Commander, I think maybe you'd better let the presidents go."  
  
"Well… OKAY," Commander said grudgingly. "But I'll keep my favorite."  
  
"I speak softly but I carry a big stick! And I'm gonna use it to hurt you!" cried Teddy Roosevelt.  
  
"Let TR go too," said Wanda. She smiled. "Hey, TR, do you remember me? Cosmo and I were your fairy godparents!"  
  
"Uh… no," said TR.  
  
"Didn't think so," said Wanda sadly. "Your memory of us is erased, just like everyone's is once they hit eighteen--"  
  
"WHAT?" cried Timmy. "Are you saying that when I'm eighteen, I won't remember you and Cosmo… and Cassie?"  
  
Wanda shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, sport, but that's just the way things go. But I don't want to think about that right now."  
  
"I'm ready to go now," said TR.  
  
"Party at my place!" cried George Washington.  
  
All the presidents ran out. Commander sighed. "Why do I have to give up all my obsessions?" she asked.  
  
"Let's get on with the story," said Timmy with a sigh. "Thank goodness there'll be only one more chapter after this." He gasped. "Only one more chapter till my baby sibling is born!"  
  
He ran to his door and leaned his head out. "Is my mom in labor yet?" he asked.  
  
"No, just wait," said Commander.  
  
"Let's stay focused," said Wanda.  
  
"Right," said Timmy. "So how did your parents take the news of your engagement?"  
  
"They were happy for me, of course… but Sarah was ecstatic. Tony and Davy were pretty happy, too."  
  
"So then, when did you get married?"  
  
"About four years after that," said Wanda.  
  
Timmy looked surprised. "That's a long engagement!"  
  
"Fairies stay engaged longer… because they live longer, you know. Besides, I wanted to finish my godparenting duties with Cassandra. But when our wedding rehearsal came along… oh boy, was THAT strange…"  
  
"Why?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Well, let me tell you--"  
  
"Wait!" cried Commander. "I want to do the fade out thing! It was a dark and stormy day…"  
  
***  
  
It really was a dark and stormy day. Sarah flew inside the church, looking like a drowned rat.  
  
"He isn't out here! Jeez, Wanda, I never know where that boy will fly off to next!"  
  
"He's probably in here somewhere hiding," said Wanda reassuringly.  
  
"He'd better be. LUDEN! WHERE ARE YOU?" cried Sarah.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine," said Wanda, hiding a smile. It was interesting how quickly Sarah had become a worried mother.  
  
Sarah waved her wand and dried herself off in an instant. "He'd better be around here somewhere. The rehearsal starts any minute now, and since he's a part of your wedding--"  
  
Sarah was interrupted when a small, three and a half-year-old fairy with mahogany brown hair and eyes flew in the sanctuary, giggling madly. Sarah put her hands on her hips and glared at her son, although she did seem relieved to see him.  
  
"Luden! Where were you?" she asked.  
  
"Hi, Mommy!" said Luden happily, avoiding the question.   
  
Then Cosmo flew in. "Hmm, now where could he be…"  
  
Luden's giggle gave him away. Cosmo zoomed up towards him and grabbed him. "Ha ha, gotcha!" he said.  
  
Luden kicked and playfully tried to escape. "Aargh, let me go, Uncle Cosmo!" he said, giggling.  
  
"Never!" laughed Cosmo. But Sarah grabbed Luden away from Cosmo.  
  
"Luden, I had no clue where you were! Next time tell me where you are before you go off and play, okay?"  
  
"But Mommy, Uncle Cosmo was chasing me!" cried Luden.  
  
Cosmo gave Sarah a somewhat ashamed grin. "Sorry, Sarah, but he was bored!"  
  
Sarah smiled. "That's okay, Cosmo, no harm done."  
  
Wanda smiled too. Sarah could tell how much Luden and Cosmo liked to play together. In fact, at that very moment Luden struggled out of his mother's arms and flew over towards Cosmo.  
  
"Uncle Cosmo, I'm hungry!" he cried.  
  
"No time to eat!" said Davy, who had suddenly appeared. "We'll have the rehearsal now, but you can eat how much you want at the rehearsal dinner right after this, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Uncle Davy!" said Luden happily.  
  
"Alright, let's get ready," Sarah began. "Cosmo, go the back of the--"  
  
"Uh, Sarah, it's not like this has to go perfect," reminded Wanda. "It is just the rehearsal, after all."  
  
"I'm hungry too!" said Cosmo suddenly.  
  
"We'll eat after this is done!" cried Sarah, Wanda, and Davy all at once. Cosmo just laughed.  
  
"YOU ALL SAID THE SAME THING AT THE SAME TIME! HA HA HA!"  
  
Luden, who was flying around the room and still looking rather hungry, looked out into the hallway and gasped. "Yay!" he said suddenly, flying out into the hallway.  
  
Sarah started to fly after him, then stopped. With her jaw dropped and eyes popped, she stared out into the hallway.   
  
"What is it?" asked Wanda.  
  
"That's the biggest hunk of cheese I've ever seen," said Sarah. Everyone else in the room stared out into the hallway with her.  
  
A hunk of cheese, almost scrapping the ceiling and touching both walls on either side of it, was blocking the hallway. Luden was taking a huge bite out of it.  
  
"Yay!" said Cosmo happily. "My cheese appeared!"  
  
Wanda stared at Cosmo. "YOU made this?"  
  
"Of course!" said Cosmo. "Did you see me wave my wand and hear the poof? Cheese for everyone!"  
  
"Wait!" cried Sarah, grabbing Cosmo before he could fly towards the cheese. "Let's have this at the wedding reception tomorrow night. A big hunk of cheese!"  
  
"Interesting idea," said Wanda with a smile.  
  
"Aww, but I wanted cheese now!" said Cosmo and Luden simultaneously.  
  
***  
  
"At your wedding reception, you had a huge hunk of cheese?" asked Timmy in disbelief.  
  
"Gaah!" cried Castle, stretching her arms out at the mere mention of cheese.  
  
Wanda laughed. "My family still talks about that… and it's been nine thousand, eight hundred ninety-five years."  
  
"So how did the wedding go?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Under the, uh, cheese circumstances, pretty well. At the rehearsal Cosmo kept forgetting his lines--"  
  
"How do you forget your lines at a wedding if you're the GROOM?" cried Timmy. "Don't you just repeat after the minister?"  
  
"Hey, he was nervous," said Wanda. "But he said everything perfectly at the wedding. Then we had our reception and ate cheese."  
  
"So how many people went to your wedding?"  
  
"Just my close friends and family. And they weren't divided by bride side and groom side, mainly because Cosmo didn't invite anyone."  
  
"Really?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Of course," said Wanda, "isn't it obvious? His only family was his mother, and I was his only friend."  
  
"Right," said Timmy. "So what did you do after the reception?"  
  
"We went to my house--technically OUR house now. We still have it, you know. We spend our Christmas breaks there."  
  
"And…?" prodded Timmy.  
  
"Well, not much, but apparently Commander wants me to tell it, so I guess I will…"  
  
***  
  
Cosmo lay on the couch, moaning pitifully. "I ate way too much cheese," he managed to say. He winced a bit. "And I never thought I'd say that--ever!"  
  
"Well, you know, dear, I told you after the fifteenth serving of cheese you got that you should stop…"  
  
"But Wanda!" moaned Cosmo. "It was sooooo good!"  
  
"Do you want something to settle your stomach?" asked Wanda.  
  
Cosmo looked up at her gratefully. "A glass of water would be nice."  
  
Wanda poofed up a glass of water and sat down next to Cosmo with it. "I can't believe you got sick on our wedding night--from eating cheese. I mean, most people if they get sick drink too much, but… I guess getting sick from cheese is a better option." Cosmo sipped his water thankfully while Wanda ran her fingers through his hair. "Are you going to be okay, puddin?"  
  
Cosmo brightened considerably. "Pudding! That's what I want!"  
  
Wanda laughed. "I guess that's a yes," she said, leaning in close towards him and gazing softly into his eyes.  
  
Cosmo returned the gaze. "I feel better now," he said quietly.  
  
Wanda smiled. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," said Cosmo, also smiling.  
  
They kissed and held each other tightly. Cosmo's arms slid up Wanda's back, right to where her wings were. He broke away from the kiss and stroked Wanda's wings, down right to the joint to where they connected to her back.  
  
Wanda started giggling insanely. "Oh, ha ha, stop it, Cosmo! That tickles! Ha ha ha!"  
  
"That's weird!" said Cosmo, looking confused while examining her wings. He let go of them, and Wanda gasped for breath.  
  
"What's weird?" she managed to ask.  
  
"Your wings!" said Cosmo. "They look like fairy wings!"  
  
Wanda chuckled. "Cosmo, I AM a fairy!"  
  
"No you're not!" said Cosmo, shaking his head solemnly. "You're an angel, and you should have angel wings!"  
  
Wanda could feel her heart swell with love. She hugged her husband tightly; so tightly, in fact, that she pushed him down on the couch and she was lying on top of him.  
  
"You really think I'm an angel?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah…" said Cosmo slowly, "is that the right thing to say?"  
  
"You bet it is," said Wanda with a smile, kissing Cosmo again.  
  
"Wow, I actually think I'm getting pretty good at this husband thing!" said Cosmo with a grin.  
  
Wanda shifted a bit. She was still in her wedding dress and it was feeling very uncomfortable on her. She kicked her shoes off, eagerly wanting to get all her clothes off of her. Cosmo gave her a strange smile, not seeming to know what she was doing but liking it anyway.  
  
But then Wanda suddenly stopped. "Cosmo… I'll tell you what I think."  
  
"Oh boy, me too!" said Cosmo. He paused for a moment. "Okay. What do YOU think?"  
  
Wanda grinned. "Well, it's about… do you ever want to have children?"  
  
Cosmo's eyes grew wide. "Ooooh! You mean like Sarah and Tony had Luden? Yeah! I want to have little babies that are all ours!"  
  
"Good, me too," said Wanda. "But I want us to take on our godparenting duties first. I want to wait to have a baby… probably about five hundred years, so we can focus on being fairy godparents for awhile."  
  
Cosmo looked surprised. "I get to be a godparent?"  
  
"Of course," said Wanda. "We're going to go down there tomorrow and get you registered, and I'm sure they'll let you be a godparent. If I am, then you have to be one, too."  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean that even though I'm a godparent, Cosmo might not be able to be one?"  
  
The fairy at the godparenting office in Fairy World shrugged. "He's got to take that test, you know. If he doesn't pass, then I'm sorry, but we can't trust him with a child," she said.  
  
"But we're married!" cried Wanda. "And I don't want to give up my job!"  
  
"I like cheese!" blurted out Cosmo.  
  
"Your husband will just have to take the same tests you did… and a new one we just added. Nothing special, though."  
  
"What is it?" asked Wanda.  
  
"An IQ test. It measures your intelligence quotient. Humans won't come up with the concept for almost ten thousand years. But let's get started. Come with me, Cosmo!"  
  
"Do I get cheese?" asked Cosmo, following the fairy.  
  
Wanda sighed. "I hope Cosmo doesn't fail that IQ test," she murmured.  
  
***  
  
"I'm done!" said Cosmo happily, flying out of the building in which he had been taking the tests. Wanda smiled at him.   
  
"How did it go?" she asked.  
  
Cosmo held Wanda's hands happily. "They gave me cheese!" he exclaimed.  
  
The other fairy flew out too. "I'm going to go talk with her, okay?" said Wanda.  
  
"Okay," said Cosmo. "I'll eat some more cheese." He pulled some cheese out of his pocket and munched on it happily.  
  
The fairy gave Wanda some papers. "Well, he passed all the tests--"  
  
"That's great!" said Wanda.  
  
"--but we do have a problem with the IQ test."  
  
Wanda looked confused. "I thought you said he passed all the tests."  
  
"The IQ test isn't pass or fail. It simply gives you a rating. Let me show you the chart." The fairy pulled out a chart and pointed to it. "If you have an IQ of one hundred, you have average intelligence. When you get higher than that, you get into quick learner, gifted, and genius levels, but I need to talk about lower than one hundred." She pointed down at seventy. "That's the drop-off for mental retardation."  
  
Wanda bit her lip and swallowed nervously. "What did Cosmo get?" she managed to ask.  
  
"I'm actually surprsied," admitted the fairy, "but he got a seventy-five. And I always thought he was mentally retarded. The problem is that we require at least an IQ of eighty to become a fairy."  
  
Wanda sighed. "Look, he'll be with me. I can teach him. And I can fix his mistakes."  
  
"Well…" said the fairy hesitatingly.  
  
"Look, I love my job and don't want to quit, but I love my husband too and don't want to be separated from him. If I have to chose between the two of them… then I guess I'll just have to quit godparenting."  
  
"You're one of the best!" cried the fairy. "Fine… I lie on his official records and say he got an eighty." The fairy scowled a bit. "You should be thankful, I wouldn't do that for just anybody!"  
  
"Thank you so much!" said Wanda.  
  
"No problem," muttered the fairy.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, what's with all the inconsistencies with your story?" asked Timmy tactlessly.  
  
Wanda looked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You and Cosmo were going to wait only five hundred years before having a kid, but… or do you have other kids besides Cassie?"  
  
"No, Castle's our only child," said Wanda.  
  
"Seems to me like you waited more like nine thousand, eight hundred ninety-five years!"  
  
"Well, after we had been married five hundred years or so, we did try to have a child, but it never worked," admitted Wanda. "We went to the doctor, because I assumed one of us must've been sterile."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Unable to have children," said Wanda. "And I was right, the doctor said that Cosmo was. I wasn't too surprised, though, since Mama Cosma said that she had that shot of vodka when she was pregnant with him. It must've affected his reproductive system. But anyway, I didn't really care too much at that point. I enjoyed our godchildren so much that I didn't think we needed children."  
  
Timmy crossed his arms and stared at Wanda coldly. "Wanda, when you got pregnant with Cassie, you didn't let us know until right before she was born. She doesn't really look like either of you, and now you tell me that Cosmo's sterile? I think maybe Castle's dad isn't Cosmo…"  
  
Wanda groaned. "Oh, don't get on this again. Castle is Cosmo's daughter and I can prove it." Wanda waved her wand and poofed up a hunk of cheese.  
  
Upon seeing the cheese, Castle crawled straight out of Timmy's lap and to the cheese, devouring it ravenously.  
  
Timmy laughed. "Okay, okay, she is most certainly Cosmo's daughter."  
  
"I don't really know how I got pregnant, but I guess Cosmo's sterility must've corrected itself. And since I married him, Cosmo's been the only person that I… well, you know."  
  
"Yeah, don't make this R-rated," muttered Timmy. He looked at Wanda expectantly. "So then what?"  
  
"Well, we had a bunch of other godchildren, like Teddy Roosevelt, Bill Gates, and Crocker--and he was such an intelligent boy, too--but that's about it, I guess."  
  
"You're done with your story?" cried Timmy in shock.  
  
"Yes," said Wanda, looking confused, "why?"  
  
"Because that means--"  
  
And from downstairs, Mrs. Turner suddenly cried out in pain, "Honey, I think it's time!"  
  
"Oh, crud," muttered Timmy.  
  
(AN: One chapter left! In case you're wondering, I named Sarah and Tony's son--and Cosmo and Wanda's nephew--after my favorite brand of cough drops! Because cough drops are the best. Take care, and see you at the last chapter! God, I'm going to miss this story…) 


	14. Timmy's Baby Sibling

(AN: Here it is! Expect a long, sappy author's note at the end.)  
  
Timmy grabbed Castle and stuck her in Wanda's lap. "Thanks Wanda, it's been fun," he said hurriedly as he ran out of his room and down to the living room.   
  
Mrs. Turner was leaning up against the couch, grabbing her large stomach and gasping in loud, shaky breaths. Mr. Turner grabbed Timmy as soon as he saw him.  
  
"Timmy! Your mother's in labor! What should I do?"  
  
"Uh… take her to the hospital?" said Timmy, with a "no duh" look on his face.  
  
"Right! The hospital!… where IS the hospital?" cried Mr. Turner.  
  
"I'll help you with the directions," said Timmy, leading his mom to the car. Mr. Turner ran after them. Timmy stared at his dad. "Dad, I think maybe you're gonna want the keys."  
  
"Right! The keys!… where ARE the keys?"  
  
Timmy sighed, ran into the house, picked up the car keys, and ran back outside. He gave his dad the keys and helped his mom into the car.  
  
Mr. Turner stared at the keys. "Okay… now what?"  
  
"Dad! You need to drive us to the hospital! Get focused!"  
  
"But Timmy, I'm so anxious that I've forgotten how to drive!"  
  
Timmy took a few deep breaths. "Dad," he said slowly and calmly, "you need to focus. You CAN drive a car. I'm sure you were focused when I was born."  
  
"Actually, I wasn't!" said Mr. Turner. "You were born in the back seat of the car because I couldn't remember how to turn it on!"  
  
"I didn't know this!" cried Timmy. Luckily and very coincidentally, a taxi was driving by. "TAXI!" he cried. The taxi pulled over net to the house.  
  
"We need to get my mom to the hospital! She's gonna have a baby!" Timmy yelled to the taxi driver.  
  
"Why doesn't your dad drive her to the hospital?" asked the driver.  
  
"He forgot how! Just get us to the hospital!" cried Timmy. He pushed his mom and dad in the taxi, jumped in after them, and the taxi drove to the hospital.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe that they won't let me in there," muttered Timmy. He was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, unable to even talk to his parents until after the baby was born. He tapped a nurse walking by on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but why can't I… Commander?"  
  
Commander grinned. "Yep, in the flesh!"  
  
"What are you doing here? Dressed up like a nurse?" asked Timmy.  
  
Yakko and Wakko Warner appeared out of nowhere. "Helloooooooooo nurse!" they cried out. Commander pushed them aside. "Well, I wanted to be here so I could write about it easier. And this outfit makes me look like I work here. They probably would've freaked out if they'd seen someone who looks like she stepped out of Star Wars land walking around the hospital."  
  
"Yeah, a nurse with copper red hair, yellow eyes, and huge cleavage," muttered Timmy. "I'm sure you just blend right in."  
  
"Also, I'm the author, and I can make people ignore me if I want them to," said Commander.  
  
"Well then, since you're the author, YOU should be able to answer my question. Why can't I be in there with my parents?"  
  
"Hospital regulations, of course," said Commander with a shrug. "The only people who can be there when the baby is born is the parents. I'm surprised, with the way rules are getting stricter and stricter, that they even let the father in. And a lot of hospitals don't even have that room where you can look at all the newborn babies anymore."  
  
"Does this one?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Yeah, I'll keep it in this story," said Commander, smiling. "It's so adorable seeing all the new babies sleeping in little pink and blue blankets…"  
  
"So they won't even let me in, even though it's my sibling being born?" cried Timmy.  
  
"No. They didn't let my older brother in when I was born, or my younger brother. And he was fourteen years old when my younger brother was born! So of course they won't let you in."  
  
"Darn it," muttered Timmy. "What am I supposed to do until the baby is born?"  
  
"Sleep?" asked Commander. "It is 9:30 P.M."  
  
Timmy looked confused. "Why hasn't my small boy metabolism kicked in yet?"  
  
"For one thing, you've been listening to Wanda's story, which kept you awake. And also, it changes when you're eleven years old. You are able to stay up longer." Commander stood up and walked away. "I'd better go. See you later, Timmy."  
  
"See you," muttered Timmy. "You're sure a lot of help…"  
  
A receptionist walked in the room. "Timmy Turner?"  
  
"That's me," said Timmy. "What do you want?"  
  
"Someone named Wanda Uhsmith is here to see you," said the receptionist. "Shall I let her in?"  
  
"Wanda? What's she doing here?" asked Timmy. "Oh yeah, let her in."  
  
The receptionist walked outside and a moment later Wanda walked in. She was in her human disguise, of course. She was also holding Castle, who seemed to be wondering where her wings were.  
  
"Wanda! What are you doing here?" asked Timmy, after getting up to hug her.  
  
"I just thought that Castle and I could keep you company until the baby is born," said Wanda comfortingly.  
  
"Great!" Timmy's smile faded. "But what about Cosmo? He won't know where you are!"  
  
"I left him a note saying we were at the hospital," said Wanda.  
  
"But will he be able to get here?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Hmm… I don't know," admitted Wanda. "Hopefully he'll spend the night at his mother's house…"  
  
"Well, now that you're here, I want you to tie up some loose ends," said Timmy.  
  
"Okay," said Wanda, sitting down next to him. "Like what?"  
  
"I want to know what happened to your parents, and Sarah, Tony, Luden, and Davy. Are they still around? Do Sarah and Tony have any other kids?"  
  
"My parents are still around, yes, and they're very proud of their new little granddaughter," said Wanda, fondly stroking Castle's hair. "They're godparents now too. And technically, they could still have kids, but they're too busy. Also, they only wanted to have three, I guess."  
  
"How long can fairies have kids?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Till they're about twenty-five thousand years old," said Wanda, "so for most of their lives. Fairies usually die when they're around thirty-thousand years… give or take a thousand years or so."  
  
"When can they start having babies?" asked Timmy.  
  
Wanda sighed. "Same age as humans. Some could have children when they're eleven or twelve. Basically when girls start having their period, they can have babies."  
  
"What's a period?" asked Timmy.  
  
"Well… boys don't normally like to hear about it," said Wanda.  
  
"Whatever," muttered Timmy. "So what about your brother and sister?"  
  
Wanda sighed again. "Timmy, have you ever heard of the Black Death?"  
  
"You mean when half of the world's population was wiped out in the 1300's? Yeah, I know about that. Why?"  
  
"Because it also wiped out half of the fairy population as well. We had already had declining numbers, since no one was having children, but that just even worsened our situation. Anyway… it killed Sarah and Tony."  
  
Timmy gasped. "Sarah and Tony are dead?"  
  
Wanda nodded. "Luden's still around though. And he's very fond of his cousin, too, if you're wondering."  
  
"So Sarah and Tony never had any other kids?"  
  
"Nope," said Wanda, shaking her head. "And Luden hasn't gotten married or had kids, either… or Davy, for that matter. He's still around, too."  
  
"And let me guess, he likes his niece too, doesn't he?"  
  
Wanda smiled. "Exactly."  
  
Timmy leaned up against the back of his chair. "Wanda… I'm worried about my mom. She's forty-three years old! That's way too old to be having a kid."  
  
"Not necessarily," said Wanda. "Your mom's in good health, so I think she's at an okay age. Besides, if she doesn't have one now, this is about her last chance."  
  
"Mom always did want another kid," admitted Timmy. "And you're right. If she didn't have one now, it would be almost too late."  
  
Wanda hugged Timmy. "Still worried about being an older brother?"  
  
"Yeah, a little," admitted Timmy. "But… after you told me your life story, I realized that you've been through way more than I'll probably ever have to deal with, and if you managed to get through it all, then I can too!"  
  
With a poof Cosmo suddenly appeared. Timmy and Wanda looked up in surprise. Wanda quickly turned Cosmo into a human. Luckily there weren't any other people in the room.  
  
"Cosmo! You figured out where we were!" cried Timmy.  
  
"Duh," said Cosmo. "I can read! Wait a minute! This isn't the sausage factory!"  
  
"Come sit down!" said Timmy, grabbing his godfather's arm and sitting him down in a chair.  
  
"So how did things go at your mother's?" asked Wanda.  
  
Cosmo looked upset. "After you left, all she did was say bad things about you! I told her to stop, but she wouldn't. Then she said that Castle was a demon offspring, whatever that means. I didn't know, but the way she said it was kinda mean, so I told her I was leaving… and then I left! Can I hold Castle?"  
  
"Sure," said Wanda, handing Castle over to Cosmo. Timmy curled up in his chair.  
  
"I'm so tired," he murmured, and with that, he fell asleep.  
  
Castle was almost asleep too, but she managed to give her father a small smile. Cosmo grinned and hugged her closely. Wanda smiled at the two of them, the two people most precious to her in the whole wide world.  
  
Wanda sat down next to them. "Cosmo… do you still think I'm an angel?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," said Cosmo instantly. He gazed into her eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering," said Wanda, pulling him towards her and kissing him.  
  
Cosmo put his arms around his wife while Wanda snuggled in closer to him. "I guess there's nothing for us to do except sleep, too," said Wanda, resting her head on Cosmo's shoulder.  
  
"What did you and Castle do while I was gone?" asked Cosmo, stroking Wanda's hair.  
  
"I told her and Timmy my life story," said Wanda. She closed her eyes quietly and slid her arms around Cosmo's waist. "Goodnight, Cosmo."  
  
Cosmo closed his eyes too. "Goodnight, Wanda. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," whispered Wanda. Cosmo continued to stroke her hair with his right hand, while his left arm still held a now fast asleep Castle. Soon, Cosmo and Wanda were fast asleep too.  
  
***  
  
Timmy's eyes fluttered open at about three in the morning. He thought he could almost hear a baby crying, and Brahms's lullaby playing over the intercom...  
  
Commander walked in the room. "When you hear Brahms's lullaby being played, it means that a baby has just been born," she said with a smile.  
  
"What?" gasped Timmy, sitting straight up.  
  
"TIMMY! COME QUICK!" yelled Mr. Turner from one of the rooms.  
  
"Coming!" cried Timmy, running down the hallway. Cosmo and Wanda slowly woke up, too.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Cosmo groggily.  
  
"I think Timmy's got a new baby sibling," said Wanda, smiling.  
  
Timmy ran into the room his parents were in. Mr. Turner was freaking out, of course. "Timmy! It came out!"  
  
"Lemme see!" cried Timmy. "Is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
Mrs. Turner smiled at Timmy, looking tired yet happy. "It's a little girl. The nurses just took her to give her shots. She's perfectly healthy."  
  
Timmy sighed. "Commander, why are all your original characters girls?" he asked.  
  
Commander walked in the room. "Because I can draw females better than males. Also, it's easier to come up with creative names for girls." One of the nurses handed Commander the baby girl. She took it to Mrs. Turner. "So what are you going to call her?" she asked. "I already know, of course…"  
  
"Call him Rastis!" cried Mr. Turner, popping out from nowhere.  
  
"It's a girl," said Mrs. Turner. "Besides, even if it was a boy, I wouldn't name him Rastis. I think we should name her… Terri. Terri Turner."  
  
"Is that it?" asked Timmy to Commander.  
  
"Yep," said Commander. "And now I am going, for good. I need to get that author's note written."  
  
Timmy looked at Terri, who had stopped crying for a moment. She had blue eyes and a rather full head of brown hair, both the same color as Timmy's. Mrs. Turner handed Terri to Timmy, and he held her and smiled. "Hi, Terri, I'm your older brother," he said. Kinda cheesy, but like Terri knew that.  
  
A nurse suddenly picked up Terri and gave her back to Mrs. Turner. "Okay, now OUT!" she cried, pushing Timmy out the door.  
  
"Hey!" cried Timmy, but he soon found himself back in the waiting room. Cosmo and Wanda looked at Timmy expectantly.  
  
"Well?" asked Wanda.  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Cosmo. " Does it look like you? Does it like cheese? Does it--"   
  
"Alright, be quiet!" cried Timmy. "It's a girl. Her name is Terri, and she's got blue eyes and brown hair, just like me. And I don't know if she likes cheese or not! She was just born!"  
  
"Ssshh, don't yell so much," scolded Wanda. "You'll wake the baby!"  
  
"I think Terri's already awake," said Timmy.  
  
"No, I mean ours," said Wanda, looking at Castle, still asleep in Cosmo's arms.  
  
"Congratulations, Timmy!" cried Cosmo happily, hugging Timmy. "I always wanted a little brother or sister!"  
  
"Yeah…" said Timmy, smiling. "I think this little sister thing won't be so bad, after all."  
  
Wanda smiled at Timmy. "I'm sure you'll be a good older brother."  
  
She smiled inwardly as well. Maybe someday Timmy would have a child of his own, who he would tell his own life story to. A life that was sure to be full of great things.  
  
THE END  
  
Wait! Not yet! It's time for… THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
  
(brushes off hands) Well! First of all, I hope you all enjoyed my story. I've certainly enjoyed writing it! And looking at all my other stories, it's probably the best written one so far, as well. And it is also the most reviewed. Thank you!  
  
Which reminds me. A special "THANK YOU!" to all my reviews, who are CosmoGal14, JediWanda, Empress Leia, Mirai, Saiyan Princess, brenda, HyperActivePyroBunny, bookworym, hecubus98413, Fairy1234, neosun7, Sara Dawson, Sarah, Lupine9, helgoth11, Samgirl, Elera, ?????????? (hee hee!), hpkid727, Krawkidile, Miss Fairy World, and Nicole Ashley! Thank you all sooooooo much! It is because of your support that I was actually able to put up a new chapter each week, for the most part, and really enjoy what I was doing! I've been in quite a few sections of FF.net, but this is the one where I really feel like we're all one big community, where I can personally thanks all my reviews, and we all are really close… Seriously, this is the friendliest and closest bunch of people I have encountered on FF.net. Rest assured, I'll be writing another fic here in the FOP section very soon! I love you all! (big group hug)  
  
Also, I would like to thank my parents for letting me spend hours in front of the computer because they knew I was brushing up on my writing skills, and to my younger brother, who would actually get off the computer to let me upload a chapter. (hugs them) Thanks, guys!  
  
And with that, thanks again, and I will see you soon!   
  
~Commander~  
  
Okay, now it's really THE END. 


End file.
